Life after Death
by Wrong-In-All-The-Right-Ways
Summary: Juice gets himself into a situation that causes him to have to fake his own death.3 years later he returns to find that everything is relatively the same in the club's life...other than in the life of the woman he loves;Danielle Teller Morrow.Language/sex
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So I'm not sure how many Sons Of Anarchy fans are out there but I personally don't think there's enough fan fictions about them **** so I decided to make one of my own for one of my favourite characters! **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own the sons of anarchy but like many I wish I did. I do however own the character Danni! **

**I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

He stopped his bike just outside of Charming and stared at the "Welcome to Charming" sign. Sighing he pulled a cigarette out from his pocket and lit it as he let his mind wander. Clay, Jax and Tig had all been there when he had called Clay to say he was heading back after three years away. To say they were shocked would have been an understatement since he was meant to be dead and all.

After a lot of explanations he was assured that Charming was still his home and that the club was still his family. They were going to call church to tell the rest of the guys before he arrived so that they were all prepared. He was grateful they were letting him come home since he had lied to them about his death for the better part of three years. He wasn't oblivious, he knew the pain and discord he must have cause his family with his "Death" but he was going to accept the consequences and spend a very long time making it up to them since they were welcoming him back with open arms…well, almost.

The last three years had not been fun and he was grateful that it was all over now although he knew he'd have to relive the whole story for his family later. He sighed again before throwing his smoke away and starting his bike up, his mind still drifting about until it settled on her. Danni.

Danielle Teller Morrow was the daughter of Gemma and Clay, sister of Jax and the princess of SAMCRO and in effect Charming. She had long brown hair like her mother and she had blue eyes that looked identical to Jax's, her body was perfectly curved and she knew how to use it. She could be a cold bitch when she wanted to just like Gemma but again like Gemma she loved fiercely and if she liked you she'd protect you with her life…or someone else's that she didn't like. She was 5'7 and had a toned body that both men and women would kill to have for entirely different reasons. She was the club's rock, even for Gemma at times, and she knew exactly how to handle that life not once trying to run from it. She could be hot one minute and cold the next, she could slap you the hardest you've ever had and then kiss the hell outta you until you forgot the pain. And…he loved her.

He had loved her for almost six years now and it had just about killed him to be away from her and cause her the pain he knew she must have felt at hearing he had died. They had been together for two years before his so called death but he had loved her for almost a year before that, it just took a lot of perusing to get her to go out with him. It didn't take long for her to fall in love with him but he never pushed for that, all he had wanted was to be with her the fact that she actually loved him was a fucking miracle that he never took for granted. They had their fair share of arguments because that was just the way they were, she could be a bitch and he could be an idiot, but the problems were never big enough to put a wedge between them. Normally one of them would be pissed until such time for angry sex occurred and then they apologized and everything was great again. That was another thing that showed everyone that he was abso-fucking-lutely head over heels, ass backwards in love with Danni; when she finally agreed to be with him he never once had sex with anyone else, not crow eaters, not sweet butts, no one. It was shocking and unbelievable at first and many people suspected that he wouldn't last but he did because he didn't want to taint what they had with a bunch of meaningless fucks which suited Danni just fine because she had always hated to share. Danni lived by "What's yours is mine and what's mine is my own" so she never shared unless she absolutely had too or was feeling generous. She sounds like a bitch but she's really not…most of the time anyway.

He was both excited and dreading seeing Danni again after three years of her believing he was dead. She would be pissed at him for lying to her and everyone and letting them think he was dead that was for sure. He wasn't sure what her reaction would be once the anger was out of her system and that was what made him anxious and honestly a little scared…ok a lot scared but that woman was a force to be reckoned with when she wanted to be. He couldn't describe how much he loved her as soppy as it sounded but he couldn't fucking live without her, the last three years were hell and he couldn't imagine if it were like that for the rest of his life. He was sure the guys would be slightly mad and annoyed at the whole fake death thing but they'd get over it as long as he was back for good, Gemma would welcome him back after a small rant and probably a hit on the back of the head, but Danni…with that woman you just never knew. She was unpredictable and there was no telling what could happen in the next few seconds of her presence.

He remembered everything about her. Her favourite ice-cream was mint choc chip but if you gave her it continuously she'd probably smear it over your nose for not giving her a variety. She didn't hate any colour but she didn't wear a lot of pink because she thought it was too girly, bubbly and preppy. Her favourite colours were red, blue and black and she looked great in every colour known to man. Last he knew she had a black rose tattooed to her left rib cage with blood dripping off of it, she had a white dove behind her left ear because her mother called her that as a child, and she had a treble clef on the middle of her back between her shoulder blades because she had always been passionate about music. Her left ear was pierced twice and her right was pierced one. She hates crow eaters because they don't care that the man they're fucking might have someone at home waiting for them even if that someone is ok with it. She loves the TM garage, cars and their motorbikes. Family is the most important thing to her and she believed that once you were in you never really got out, even if you moved around the world. She didn't think he was stupid no matter what people said she thought he just lacked a little common sense but she was nice about how she said it. She had killed before but not unless she had no other choice in the situation and it was always to save the life of another. Her eyes narrowed when she got angry before she could cover it up, she bit her lip if she was anxious or nervous, she sometimes twirled her hair around her finger is she was concentrating or bored. She was not a prude, they definitely weren't modest when it came to their sex life, they didn't fuck for all to see but they certainly did more than hold hands in public. She didn't need grand gestures but whenever he did some spontaneous romantic, sweet thing she always lit up and showed him exactly how much she appreciated it. He knew the sounds that came out of her mouth that meant "Make love to me slowly" and he knew what noises meant "Fuck me hard and fast" and he always delivered what she ordered. He knew how hard to press to push her over the edge and he knew how little pressure to use to tease her into insanity. He loved that he had that power over her and he loved that she had the exact same power over him, not once had he ever had to work for a woman or beg for anything until he met Danni. He was man enough to admit that there were times that she has had him so worked up that he had done anything she asked for after begging for minutes. She had managed to convince him to go shopping with her and Gemma and carry the bags, clean out her garage, bye her new clothes, file for a day at TM while she got her hair and nails done…she had even managed to persuade him to miss one of Gemma's family dinners…she was that good. And although he knew there was no way she could love him as much as he loved her, by some fucking miracle a god somewhere liked him because she did love him.

He had asked her to be his old lady a couple of months before he had to disappear and she had readily agreed but they never got the tattoo done before all this shit happened because of all the stuff happening at the time. It was in the few months before he disappeared that Jax's son Abel was born, he officially divorced from Wendy and Tara came back to Charming. Tig had tried to kill Donna thinking she was Opie thinking that he was a rat, Jax had found out and there was a huge rift in the club, the only good thing was that Donna hadn't died because as Tig shot she had leaned out the window so she was shot in the side instead and recovered. Agent Stahl was sniffing around even more even though she was the reason Donna got shot in the first place and basically everything was going to hell so they never got the time to get the tat done.

He hadn't realised how long he had been driving until he pulled into TM garage and his nerves kicked in and his heart started beating that little bit faster, and then it occurred to him…had they even told Danni? Or had they thought it better to come from him?

"Man, you gonna sit there all night or come inside?" he heard someone yell and turned to see Jax standing not to far from him with a smile on his face. No one else was around so he assumed they were all inside waiting for him.

"Jax man gotta say it's good to be back" he said walking up to the VP.

"Yeah, well don't be too happy yet, we gotta get our turns to yell at you first" Jax said smirking as he groaned.

When he walked into the clubhouse he saw that absolutely nothing had changed, not a thing that he could tell was different from three years ago and it made him smile a little until he saw the look Gemma was giving him and then he stopped immediately.

"It's good to have you back kid" Clay said giving him a one armed hug as the others followed suit.

"I never would have thought you'd be smart enough to fake your own death and have it be believable" Tig commented as a greeting and he just shook his head.

"Good to be back lad?" Chibs asked him.

"Definitely" he replied greeting everyone else until there was only Gemma left.

All the guys sat down smirking at him, they weren't going to yell at him because Gemma would do that just fine and Danni…well that was going to be hard enough for the both of them without them being up his ass about something that was probably the only thing he could do at the time.

Gemma marched up to him and he tensed bracing himself for the inevitable and he wasn't disappointed as a loud "SMACK" went through the clubhouse as Gemma smacked the back of his head as hard as she had ever done before and Half-Sack laughed a little until Gemma sent him a look that shut him up. She turned her glare back at him as he rubbed the back of his head gingerly waiting for the explosion.

"The next time you have trouble you find a way to contact one of us! I don't care who it is just get it done! Three years we all thought you were dead! Three god damn years! We're a family and losing one means everyone loses something! So you try and pull a stunt like that again and I will cut off your dick and I will force feed it to you! You put this family through that again and you won't live long enough to regret it! Do I make myself clear? Do you understand?" Gemma yelled at him.

His eyes had widened and he nodded his head rapidly "Yeah, you're clear, I understand" he mumbled.

"Good!" she shouted one more time before she hugged him and then went to sit by Clay and he released the breath he and been holding while she ranted at him. His relief was short lived however when Piney spoke.

"Danni is in the office" he said quietly.

"She doesn't know you're not dead" Bobby told him just as quietly and he nodded.

"We didn't tell her…figured it's be better coming form you" Opie said "She probably wouldn't have believed us anyway until she saw you" he continued and again he nodded his head.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes and he still hadn't made a move towards the office that Gemma usually occupies. His fear and anxiousness was kicking in full force. He didn't know what he'd find, he didn't know how she would react or what her life was like now or if she had changed in the past three years. He loved her with everything in him but he didn't know if she felt the same way anymore. Gemma eventually sighed and said "Well go on, the longer you wait the worse it may be…especially if she walks in here and sees you just sitting there" and he nodded once again knowing that it would be much worse if it happened that way so he took a deep breath and stood before glancing at everyone and going towards the office.

When he reached the office the door was slightly ajar so he just pushed it open a little more until she came into view and then he froze. She literally made him unable to function just by seeing her. She was stood by the desk after having hung up the phone and was now moving some papers and he took the time to look her over. She was wearing blue denim skinny jeans that hung low on her hips and hugged her legs snugly. Her calves were covered by knee high leather black 4inch healed boots that looked fuck hot. It was matched with a white spaghetti strapped top with a black leather short jacket that had long sleeves. Her hair was still long and brown and today it had been curled loosely, her makeup was light because she had never needed it just a simple sweep of grey eye shadow, black eye liner, black mascara and a little red lip gloss. She was just as gorgeous as the day he had left if not more so and she seemed to be the same so far but only time would tell.

She picked up the phone again to make another call but as he took another step into the room she caught the movement and turned towards him her eyes widening and the phone slipping from her hand. Those amazing blue eyes that he loved looked him up and down before locking with his as she whispered

"Juice."

**Well? What do you think? Please let me know, I'd love to hear what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Silence settled over them for a few moments. Danni took in his black jeans and plain grey polo shirt with his cut over it. His hair was still in that Mohawk that he loved so much and he was still as delicious looking as ever. But most importantly he was alive. This means that he lied about his death. He lied to her…

Juice saw her eyes narrow ever so slightly like he remembered before she straightened herself out the anger clear on her face.

"JEAN CARLOS ORTIZ!" she yelled his full name at him and he cringed.

"Hi" he offered pathetically.

He saw her open her mouth to no doubt yell at him which he knew he deserved but seeing her standing there after three years…he just couldn't stop himself.

He strode forward and watched as she took a step back in surprise at his bold movement and her mouth snapped shut. He wasted no time when he reached her and grabbed her face in his hands before crushing his lips to hers. Danni pushed against his chest trying to free herself but Juice wouldn't let her go, he couldn't. Finally with a groan of defeat Danni stopped pushing against him and instead fisted his shirt to pull him closer and he moved his hands to her hips to bring their pelvises flush against each other.

"Juice…" he heard her breathless moan as he lifted her by the hips easily onto Gemma's desk.

"Jesus Danni…I missed you" he groaned into her neck as he sucked on her pulse point trying to mark her as his again after so much time.

"Ugh, I missed you too, so damn much. You have no idea how happy I am that you're not fucking dead" she whispered. He looked up at her and saw a tear leek out of her eye which is a rare thing to happen so he kissed it away before grabbing her knees and pulling them apart to stand between her legs, their bodies flush against each other.

With a groan he fisted his hands into her hair and pulled her head up from his neck so that he could kiss her again. He forgot how amazing it was to just kiss Danni, to have her in his arms and he was definitely going to make the most of it. He pushed her further back onto the desk by his hands at her waist before pushing her to lie on her back. His lips went to her neck kissing and nipping down to her cleavage as she tugged his cut off of him and then pulled his shirt over his head desperately. Her hands ran over his bare chest and back dragging her nails as she went trying to memorise everything that she had thought she had lost making Juice moan into her breast when she dug her nails particularly hard. He slipped his hands under her top and slowly ran them up her sides and ribs taking the top with them before pulling it completely over her head and splaying his hands on her ribs as he took one of her uncovered nipples into his mouth.

He ran his tongue around her dusty pink nub before sucking it into his mouth making her arch off of the desk before he bit lightly and tugged on it as she gripped the back of his neck. Switching breasts he gave the other the same treatment as Danni moaned underneath him digging her nails into his shoulders. When he rose back up to her level she immediately kissed him hard biting his lip before he sucked her tongue into his mouth. Her hands reached down to his jeans and she undid the belt, button and zipper before hooking her toes into them and dragging them down his legs letting him kick them off. She ran her hands down his back slipping them into his boxers slightly feeling even more of his delicious dark tanned skin. Juice followed her example and hastily undid her jeans as she kicked her boots off before he yanked them down along with her red panties and his boxers.

Lining himself up to her entrance he kissed her shoulder, her cheeks, her head and then finally her lips as she ran her hands up his chest and she whispered "I love you Juice" moaning at her words he had to tell her how much he loved her too "God, Danni I love you, so damn much" and with one more kiss they locked eyes and he pushed forward until…

"JEAN CARLOS ORTIZ!" she yelled his full name at him.

Juice jerked back to reality and looked around visibly deflating when he realised that he had been daydreaming and that by the look on Danni's face it wasn't a dream that was going to come true. But still like an idiot all he said was

"Hi" with a tiny smile trying to hide the fact that he had been thinking of them going at it on her mother's desk and that he was disappointed it wasn't about to happen.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? YOU LET US THINK YOU WERE DEAD…FOR THREE FUCKING YEARS! YOU LET _ME _THINK THAT YOU WERE DEAD AND THAT I'D LOST YOU! I GRIEVED FOR YOU I FELT LIKE I HAD TO SAY GOODBYE WHEN REALLY I DIDN'T HAVE TO DO A GOD DAMN THING BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" she screamed at him as she threw a stapler at the wall beside him and although she was outwardly expressing her anger he could see the hurt and the pain behind her mask "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU ALLOWED ME TO SCREAM AND CRY AND PUNCH WALLS AND ALL THAT OTHER STUPID SHIT YOU DO WHEN SOMEONE YOU LOVE DIES WHEN YOU WERE ALIVE AND PROBABLY RIDING AROUND ON YOUR BIKE! I ALWAYS SAID THAT I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WERE STUPID BUT APPARENTLY I STAND CORRECTED! YOU ARE COMPLETELY FUCKED IN THE HEAD CARLOS! YOU LET US THINK YOU WERE DEAD…WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT? I FUCKING COULDN'T BREATHE PROPERLY WHEN THEY TOLD ME…GOD DAMN IT I HAD TO GET SEDATED I WAS SO HYSTERICAL AND YOU COULDN'T DROP ME SO MUCH AS A TEXT OR EVEN A GOD DAMN FUCKING HAND WRITTEN LETTER SAYING "DON'T SHIT YOURSELF I'M NOT REALLY DEAD"!" Danni had began pacing as she shouted at him and now she was standing in front of him as she glared and he felt like his heart was being grinded to dusk as she spoke. Sedated? Fucking hell! "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I WENT THROUGH? HELL WHAT WE ALL WENT THROUGH! I GET THAT MAYBE CERTAIN CIRCUMSTANCES WOULD ENABLE YOU FORM BEING ABLE TO CALL BUT YOU COULD HAVE DONE _SOMETHING, ANYTHING _GOD DAMN IT CARLOS! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF I FAKED MY DEATH ONLY TO TURN UP THREE YEARS LATER WITH NOTHING TO SAY BUT "HI"?" she continued and then her shoulders dropped and she too visibly deflated as she stood in front of him with her breathing laboured and they just stared at each other.

"You feel any better?" he asked quietly.

"No" she whispered and he could see the tears forming but she refused to let them fall. She would not cry about this.

"Can I hug you now?" he asked her and she nodded her head needing to know he was really alive and she wasn't dreaming…again.

Juice reached out and gripped her hip in one hand and the back of her neck with his other hand and pulled her in close. Her arms encircled his waist as he continued to grip her hip and neck keeping her as close as possible for as long as possible. God, she felt the same and after three years without her it felt so unbelievably good to be holding her again. All too soon though she pulled back from their embrace and stepped back a little so there was some space between them.

"Don't ever fucking do that again" she whispered and Juice smiled slightly.

"Gemma beat you to it. If I do it again she'll cut off my dig and force feed it to me" he said.

"Yeah? Well I'll feed you your balls then" she said and he widened his eyes ever so slightly before nodding.

"I don't plan on going anywhere" he spoke gently.

Again they were locked in a staring contest before she managed to snap herself out of it and pulled herself together as though she hadn't screamed bloody murder or almost cried. She straightened herself up and closed her eyes for a brief moment before she opened them again and looked at him with a small smile.

"I am glad that you're not dead Juice" she said.

"You and me both" he chuckled and she smiled slightly wider than before "So anything major I need to know about you before we have time later for the longer conversations?" he asked her and she shifted slightly looking away before he caught sight of it and his heart completely crumbled. A mother fucking engagement ring on her ring finger.

She saw that he noticed and had to fight the tears again as she saw that he himself looked like he may scream and cry. Juice cleared his throat unnecessarily "You…you're engaged?" he asked hoarsely.

She sighed "Yeah…only since a month ago" she replied and Juice was kicking himself. If he had come back earlier maybe he could have prevented this form happening.

"Who?" he asked her.

"Juice…" she started to protest.

"Danielle…who?" he demanded this time but his voice was still chocked up.

"You won't know him…his name is Greg Winters" she said "He moved to town two years ago."

He swallowed the lump in his throat and fought the urg to burst into tears like a bitch boy "What does he do?" he asked "He's connected to the club right?"

Danni looked at him for a moment before shaking her head "No he's not connected to the club" Juice looked shocked "He's a lawyer" she finished hesitantly.

Juice snorted "A lawyer? How the hell does that work?" he asked genuinely confused at how that could possible happen.

"It's not easy…he doesn't exactly get along with everyone but after…everything I just wanted someone outside this life" she explained quietly and he knew what she was saying. She wanted someone who didn't go out and risk their lives everyday because eventually their luck is going to run out like she thought his had. She didn't want to fall in love and build a life with someone to lose them exactly like she lost him and everything they had together so she was going for the safe route.

"So you and I…" he trailed off.

"You were gone for three years Juice…I thought you were dead and I couldn't wait forever for a dead man. I continuously told him I wasn't ready until a month ago when I figured that it'd been three years and I couldn't keep holding on to a man that was never coming back" she said. He looked at her closely, up until a month ago she was still holding onto him…she couldn't have let go completely in a month could she have? He decided that if she loved Greg and was happy that he'd back off but if she didn't love him…and he knew her well enough to know that if she couldn't say it that meant that she didn't love him and if she didn't love him he _was _going to get her back.

"You love him?" he asked her.

She shook her head "Juice…I am not getting into this with you" she said.

"That wasn't a yes" he pointed out.

"It's not your business" she dodged again.

"Avoidance" he stated.

She glared at him "Don't you have some explaining to do to me and the boys?" she asked him trying to leave the office.

Juice grabbed her arm and pulled her back putting his hands on her hips again and Danni's breath caught in her throat as she looked up at him. She wanted nothing more than to grab him and ravish him on her mother's desk but she couldn't, she was engaged to Greg now. Juice had been gone for three years, things don't just change because he came back home. Juice new this just as much as she did as he leaned down and kissed her cheek lingering as long as he could before pulling back.

"It's really good to be back and see you again. I missed you so much Danni" he whispered to her.

Danni sighed "I missed you to Juice…I'm really glad that you're alive" she said "But now it's time for explanations I believe" she pulled away again and turned to the door with Juice following her as close as he could get to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own the sons of anarchy but like many I wish I did. I do however own the character Danni! And the other characters that you don't recognise.**

**On with the show…**

Chapter 3

Everyone was sitting around the clubhouse waiting for Juice to tell his story. He didn't want it to be long and drawn out and he also wanted to know what had been going on around here…other then Danni getting engaged to the lawyer that is.

"Alright, well, you know I was meant to go on that run and meet up with O'Connell?" he asked and they all nodded "O'Connell was a rat as it turns out." He said and the boys did not look happy but then the girls didn't either.

"Where is the son of a bitch?" Clay asked.

"He's dead but I'll explain that later. So anyway, I went to the meet place and instead of O'Connell showing up DWD showed up" he started and Chibs muttered "Death with dignity my ass" before Juice started again "Basically I got back on my bike until one found me on his own and I ended up killing him. O'Connell showed up then even though DWD told him to stay away, he obviously wanted to see his plan play out but the fucker was wrong and I killed him. I had two choices, I could leave them there and DWD would know I was alive and follow me to Charming before we were ready for them because we were not ready then" everyone nodded in agreement with that. They didn't have a plan or enough information to take them out without half of them dying and if Juice had led them back here they probably all would have died "Or I could set them alight and let them think I was dead along with one of their own. O'Connell was my skin colour, my height and my build more or less so I set the DWD members bike alight until it spread and made it look like that's how the fire started." He said.

After a few seconds Jax asked "Why were you gone for three years though?"

"Well, you guys only just got rid of them completely like two months ago or something right?" he asked and they nodded.

"How'd you know?" Half-Sack asked.

"I'd hack into their systems and help you guys out a little. Let leak some information for you to know where they'd be or who'd be there and sometimes if one was on their own I'd take care of it myself. They were still looking for O'Connell as well thinking that he had betrayed them but not showing up again so I had to make it look like he was still alive by letting them get emails that I'd make or something like that to prove he was still alive so that they wouldn't find out that he was dead and I was alive. When you finished it two months ago I made it look like O'Connell died with DWD so that no one would go looking for him either and that's what took me so long" he finally finished.

Again silence settled over them. They were proud as hell of Juice that was for sure they just wished there had been another way but they realised that there hadn't been. If DWD had known he was alive he wouldn't have been able to hack them as easily because they would have been looking for it meaning they wouldn't have known where to find them and take them out and Juice wouldn't have been able to kill a few on his own.

"And you didn't have any help at all?" Tig asked him.

"No, why?" Juice scrunched his eyebrows a little.

"It seems to smart for you to have done it on your own" Tig replied not wanting to show that he was proud or amazed and Juice knew this so he just smiled as Danni hit Tig round the head rolling her eyes as he grumbled.

"So what's been happening around here?" he asked them and they all looked at each other wondering where to start.

"Well Abel was kidnapped less than a year after you left by an Irishman named Cameron" Jax started.

"The guy whose ass I put my finger in when he was shot?" Juice asked surprised.

"Yup, he though Gemma killed his son because Stahl set her up so he took Abel. Tara and Half-Sack were there at the time and Tara was tied up while Half-Sack got stabbed but luckily didn't die. Gemma had to go on the run because of Stahl and we all ended up going to Belfast to find Abel which we eventually did. While we were gone though Salazar wanted revenge on me so he took Tara who was pregnant and Danni hostage and shoved them in the boot of his car." Juice tensed at this "We all came rushing home with Abel and Gemma in tow since we had a way to deal with Stahl. Oh, and we picked up Cherry again on the way back since Stahl would be outta the picture soon. Anyway, Tara smashed a mirror over Salazar's old lady hitting something major and told Salazar to let the hospital administrator Margaret go because she was taken when she saw Tara get taken or Tara would let his old lady die. He let Margaret go but Tara couldn't save his old lady." Jax stopped for a breath at the next bit sending a pained but grateful glance at his little sister as Gemma squeezed her hand.

"As you can imagine Salazar was not happy and was ready to kill Tara but Danni being the amazing little sister that she is" he said smiling at Danni as she rolled her eyes at him "Stepped in and took everything that was meant for Tara and my unborn kid. Basically Salazar beat the shit outta Danni and stabbed her in the stomach before driving to a remote area and shoving her from the car where she proceeded to roll down a hill hitting every rock and stump on the way." By this time Juice was gripping the chair arms tightly until his knuckled were white "Salazar went to Jacob Hale's office and held him hostage as well. When we got there he said that I was to go inside if I wanted Tara let go so I went inside and was freaking out when Danni wasn't there. He told me she was dead and I tried to keep calm and get him to let Tara go like he said but he was gonna kill her anyway until Jacob stabbed him in the leg with a pen. We fought; I gave Tara a gun and then killed Salazar making it look like self defence. Tara told us where Danni was dumped and she was taken to hospital when she was found. Tara and the kid were fine as was Abel and I but Danni had hit her head really bad and barely had a pulse. She ended up in a comma for about two months. The guys and I had to go to prison for 14 months instead of like 14 years because of a deal I made with Stahl. She thought I was ratting them out so we had to make it look like that but really Opie killed her while Chibs took care of the Irishman Jimmy. They were the only two not to go to prison along with Piney and Half-Sack who was still recovering. By the time we got out of prison I had another son who is called Connor and Danni was walking around again. Half-Sack and Cherry are engaged due to get married and that's about it. Things have been relatively quiet since then with the exception of the usual." Jax finished as Danni scoffed.

"And you tied the knot with Tara" she added smirking at Jax as his eyes widened.

"Fuck, I can't believe I forgot that part. Shit, don't tell Tara" he said and Danni laughed.

"Oh alright…I'll use it as blackmail instead" she smiled innocently as he glared at her before he smiled a little.

"You got stabbed?" Juice asked still stuck on that part.

Danni shrugged as though it was no big deal "Yeah, what was I meant to do? Let my nephew get killed and possibly Tara in the process… Nuh uh, I don't think so" she stated shaking her head.

"Besides she got a cool scar for it" Chibs said.

"You are obsessed with scars Chibs…it's creepy you know" she said laughing a little as he shrugged with a smile.

"It's the opposite side of your newest tat so we never got to see it when you were being patched up" Tig complained.

"New tattoo?" Juice asked.

"No one has seen it. She won't show anyone" Bobby told him.

"It's private ok? Geez" she sighed shaking her head.

"Why? Is it on your ass?" Tig asked smirking.

She rolled her eyes and laughed "No, it's just personal so moving on" she hinted for the conversation to change.

Juice shook his head trying to get the image of a beaten and dying Danni from his mind and asked Jax "So Abel is what…3 and a half now?"

"Yup, and Conner is 1 and a half" Jax nodded.

"What about Ellie and Kenny?" Juice asked Opie.

"Ellie is 13 now and Kenny is 9. Donna threw a party for Ellie about a month ago…well Gemma threw it but Donna let her" Opie laughed remembering how big the party was since Ellie was 13.

"Yeah, Donna doesn't hate me anymore" Gemma smirked knowing Donna never really hated her but she couldn't get used to the club but she was more ok with it now.

Danni smiled knowing the same thing because Donna never hated her either but she didn't like getting involved but now they were quite close. She opened her mouth to say something when her phone rang and everyone looked at her scowling because they knew it was probably Greg. She rolled her eyes at them knowing they hated him.

"We hate him" Tig said bluntly but Danni simply hit him on the back of the head again before answering the phone.

Juice raised an eyebrow at them when Tig said that "Yeah, we hate him" Clay confirmed glaring at the phone.

"Then how does she make it work?" Juice asked them.

"By keeping us apart as much as possible" Jax informed him.

Gemma sighed "I hate him to. My baby girl kills herself everyday trying to make it work because he hates this life and this family…I really don't understand it" she said. Juice frowned when she said she killed herself to make it work…she shouldn't have to do that. This Greg person shouldn't let her do that; he should love her for her.

"Hey" Danni greeted into the phone.

"…"

"What?" she asked her eyes darting to Juice.

"…"

"Right now? Can't you wait till…" she was cut off.

"…"

"You're already here?" she asked into the phone.

"…"

"Right, ok…"

"…"

"Me too, bye" she hung up. She looked at the guys "You're about to go back to work now right?" she asked.

"Yeah…why?" Bobby asked her.

"Greg's here…needs his car looked at" she said.

All the guys groaned as she stood "Can you at least _try _to be civil?" she questioned them with her hands on her hips.

All she got was grumbles and grunts in reply as she rolled her eyes and went outside to greet Greg.

Everyone looked at Juice as he stared after her and then Gemma said "Don't tell me you aren't a little curious" and Juice immediately stood to follow Danni knowing that was Gemma's permission.

"This should be interesting" Half-Sack laughed as they all got up to watch from the window.

**Not to sure about how the bit of why he faked his death turned out but I did my best *shrugs* hope you like it anyway **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own the sons of anarchy but like many I wish I did. I do however own the character Danni! And the other characters that you don't recognise.**

**Well Juice and Greg are about to meet, how do you think that's gonna go? Hm…**

Chapter 4

Danni stepped outside and saw Greg leaning against his car wearing black pants and a white button up shirt with black polished shoes…she hated those shoes she just never said anything. She walked up to him as the sun glared down at them and when she reached him she smiled but his face was set in a frown because he didn't like being where he was and she knew that.

"Hey" she said and he leaned down and pecked her on the lips.

"Hi" he said finally letting a small smile reach his lips.

"What you doin' here so early?" she drawled.

"I've got to get it fixed fast, I have a meeting later" he said and she nodded but before she could speak again a shadow was cast over her and she closed her eyes knowing exactly who it was.

"Danni…who's your friend?" he asked. Slowly Danni turned towards him with a glare because he knew damn well who it was but he just smiled at her.

"This is Greg..." she started but Greg interrupted her.

"Hi, I'm Greg Winters Danni's fiancé…you are?" he asked in a not so friendly voice seeing his cut.

"Juice" was all he gave him.

"Juice?" he asked looking at Danni and Juice knew that Greg knew who he was and what he was to Danni.

"Yup" Juice said popping at the 'p'.

"I thought you were dead" Greg said bluntly.

"Greg" Danni said astonished at his rude comment but also not really surprised.

"Yeah, so did everyone else but I'm not so I'm back and here to stay" Juice said almost saying 'I'm not leaving her again'.

Both Danni and Greg heard the unspoken comment and Greg narrowed his eyes at Juice "Something you want to say?" Greg asked him as Danni groaned.

Juice shook his head "Nope I don't wanna _say _anything" he said. As he spoke Juice took the time to look at Greg, he was taller than Danni but not nearly as tall as Juice, he had brown/auburn hair that was cut short but in no particular style. He wore smart clothes which didn't surprise him since he was a lawyer, his eyes were green and his brows seemed to be drawn together permanently.

Greg stepped forward as though he would actually stand a chance against Juice but Danni stepped between them before anything could happen and put a hand on both of their chests as Juice straightened up at Greg's advance. "Stop both of you." She said before turning to Greg "Can you wait over there…I need to have a word with Juice" she said and Greg narrowed his eyes at her too before he walked away a little.

Danni pushed Juice back a little further so that Greg couldn't hear them before she glared at him "What are you doin'?" she demanded.

Juice looked right into her eyes "Fighting for you."

Danni stared at him locked in his gaze before she shook it away "No, you can't do that Juice…I don't want you to" she said but it held no conviction and she gave herself away when she bit her lip.

"Really? I need you to do two things before I'll stop fighting for you" he said completely unconvinced by her words.

"What?" she snapped angry at herself for being so weak when it came to him.

"If you can tell me that you _don't _love me and that you _do _love him while looking into my eyes then I'll stop" he said to her.

Danni looked at him shaking her head "That's ridiculous Juice. Because I do" she said.

"You do what?" he asked.

"Love him" she stated.

"Well then, you'll have no problem saying it" he said shrugging.

"I just did" she growled at him with one hand on her hip.

"No, you said "Love him" I want you to say "I love Greg" if you really do love him" he said specifically.

"This is ridiculous," she spoke aloud while yelling at herself in her head to just say the words.

"That too hard? Well then why don't you tell me you don't love me" he said trying to contain his happy grin knowing she didn't love Greg.

"I don't" she said shaking her head and shrugging.

"Again, you said "I don't" I want you to say "I don't love you Juice" if you really don't love me" he said to her dipping his head a little making their eyes lock again.

She stared at him for a long moment before slowly shaking her head "I…I have to go talk to…um…" she stuttered while inwardly cursing both him and herself for her reaction. She never acted like this not even before when they were together but now after him being gone for three years she had to train herself around him again to get back to the way she was three years ago.

"Greg" he supplied for her not hiding his smile this time. She didn't love Greg, she did love him and she had forgotten her fiancés name just by him staring into her eyes.

Mentally slapping herself she stood taller and glared at his smiling face "Yes, Greg" she snapped before turning on her heel and going towards Greg missing the smiling or laughing faces of her family at the clubhouse windows as Juice made his way back towards them.

When she stopped in front of Greg again he glared at her and she sighed knowing she was going to be the bad guy here once again.

"Why didn't you tell me he was back?" he snapped at her.

Her shoulders dropped as she let out a long breath "I only just found out today" she explained.

"And you couldn't tell me before he came out here basically claiming that he'd get you back?" he asked her still angry.

"Are you kidding me? We had barely spoken two sentences to each other before he appeared, I didn't exactly have time" she said getting angry herself.

He didn't get any nicer at her obvious anger and frustration "So what? Now that he's back you're shoving me to the side to be with him?" he spat at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him shaking her head "Are you fucking kindin' me with this? I'm not back with Juice…in fact the first conversation we had I told him I was engaged and that him coming back wasn't gonna change that but apparently I'm such a bitch that I'll drop my fiancé in a second" she yelled at him before she glared and turned to walk away from him.

Greg grabbed her arm and pulled her back "Look, I'm sorry ok? I just…you've told me about him and I just assumed that your feelings for him were still the same but obviously you don't love him anymore. I'm sorry, I was just worried" he said and she noticed that he just assumed that she no longer loved Juice. He was still glaring over her shoulder towards the clubhouse not even able to be nice long enough to apologise but she knew it was as good as she was going to get. Greg pulled her into a hug quickly before she pushed away and sighed.

"I'll get one of the guys to come out and look at your car. I'll call you when it's ready ok?" she asked him and he nodded.

"I need it before 6 o'clock" he stated before kissing her again quickly and leaving TM.

Danni let out a frustrated cry as she leaned against his car and ran a hand through her hair. Everything was a fucking argument with him, especially when it came to the club but he was safe, she knew he won't be shot one day because he willingly went into the crossfire. She didn't have to worry about losing something if he had a safe job unless it was just natural for it to happen, not him tempting fate because she always worried that her boys would run out of luck eventually but she did everything she could to make sure that they didn't. She didn't have to worry about losing herself when she lost the person she was with if she wasn't completely in it. With Juice she lost a part of herself but with Greg…it would hurt but she wouldn't lose herself so much that she had to get sedated.

She pulled herself off of the car as she head another car pull up and Tara, Donna and Cherry got out of the car with Connor, Abel, Ellie and Kenny.

"Hey Danni" Cherry greeted with a small smile. She knew then that they had already been told about Juice. Apparently she was the only one who had to find out on their own.

"Hey guys" she said as Abel ran at her and she lifted him up "Hi Mr Teller" she said and he giggled adorably.

"Hi auntie Danni" he said before wriggling to get down and run towards the clubhouse with Ellie and Kenny who waved at her before running to the clubhouse also.

"You ok?" Donna asked her, they really had gotten close in the past three years.

"Hmm, define ok." She said and then rubbed a hand over her face "Juice and Greg just met" she stated.

"Ahh" the other three women echoed as they all walked towards the clubhouse.

"How'd that go?" Tara asked sarcastically.

Danni close her eyes and shook her head "There aren't even words to explain it" she said and the three women laughed but looked sympathetic at the same time.

"Well, lets go on in" Danni sighed and they walked into the clubhouse and they all looked at Danni.

"What?" she snapped at them.

"Have fun?" Tig laughed and Danni glared at him before picking up a remote control and throwing it at his head.

"Ouch!" he yelled.

"Suck it up biker boy" she said smiling sweetly and the guys laughed.

She got some mint choc chip ice-cream and plopped down next to Half-Sack who was eating some plain chocolate ice-cream. She reached over and stole some of his before smiling at him and then as he tried to do the same as her she glowered at him "What are you doin'?" she asked him.

"Sharing?" he said making it sound like a question.

They all shook their heads at him "Do you know nothin' about me?" she asked him shaking her head sadly.

"Um…but you took some of mine" he said.

"Your point is?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow before eating some more of her ice-cream and he just pouted before finishing his own and she smiled a little still not giving him any.

"What about Greg?" Chibs asked.

"What about him?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"His car?" Chibs continued smiling in a way that made sure she knew that was not what he meant.

She sighed and stuck her tongue out at him before saying "He needs it for a meeting by 6 o'clock"

Again grumbles went around and she sighed again "Come on guys please…save me an argument and in effect a headache" she said with puppy eyes.

"I'll do it" Juice offered and everyone looked at him and then Danni who raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea" she said shaking her head.

"Why not? Come on, what am I gonna do?" he asked smiling as the others laughed obviously knowing there were multiple things they all wanted to do.

"Oh I dunno, paint his car pink, wreck his tires, and mess with his brakes so that he crashes…" she trailed off raising both eyebrows at him and he smiled wider trying not to laugh.

"I won't do anything bad to his car ok? I promise" he said.

She sighed knowing that when he makes promises especially to her he never breaks them "Ok, fine but Half-Sack's helping you" she said.

Half-Sack looked at her "Hey" he complained at being volunteered and Danni rolled her eyes before giving him the remaining ice-cream in her bowl and he smiled before nodding "Ok" He agreed.

"Wow, that didn't take long to persuade you, imagine what a naked girl could make him do. Cherry must own your ass" Bobby laughed and then the others joined in.

Danni smiled at them all before her eyes drifted to Juice who was also smiling but staring right at her. She sighed before looking back at the others and leaning back in her seat thinking about how her life had just changed in one day.

**To quickly answer ****LiveFreeDieWell**** I kept Half-Sack and Donna alive just because I wanted them alive :D I couldn't bring myself to kill them :L**

**What do you think? Let me know…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own the sons of anarchy but like many I wish I did. I do however own the character Danni! And the other characters that you don't recognise.**

Chapter 5

Tonight a party was being thrown for Juice as a homecoming and to make sure that everyone knew he wasn't dead and not to shit themselves if they happen to see him around. It was the whole shebang; drink, girls and the perfect excuse for Danni to get drunk after the day she had had before.

She had invited Greg but he refused in favour of doing work. Big surprise there. So she was going solo which meant dodging the advances of men who still haven't got it through their heads that she will never fuck any of them no matter how good looking they are. Being solo also meant avoiding Juice as much as possible just in case…she couldn't be left alone with him, god only knows what she'd do and that can't happen because of, um…Greg. God damn it, she keeps forgetting him.

She pulled her car into TM after going home to change and made her way towards the clubhouse ignoring the looks and catcalls being sent her way from some guys who were scattered outside. She had threw on some black short shorts with silver heals and a silver sequence flowy top **(Outfit on profile page)**. It was nothing special but she didn't care, she had no one to impress anyway.

When she got inside she went straight for the bar again ignoring the already tipsy men as they eyed her from her curled head to her healed feet. When she reached the bar she got some Jack Daniels and then turned to look for someone she actually wanted to talk to. While she scanned the crowd she saw the crow eaters eyeing her with displeasure just like always. They hated her almost as much as she hated them and she loved to shove in there faces the fact that they're just meaningless fucks because they didn't care who they fucked or hurt in the process. Finally she spotted Jax, Opie, Tara, Cherry and Donna and weaved her way through the crowd and plopped herself down on the chair next to Jax's.

"Hey Danni" he greeted her taking in her outfit and groaning.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you want me to kill someone?" he asked her gesturing to the men eye fucking her.

"I just threw this on. Trust me if I'd taken the time you wouldn't stand a chance of killing all the guys" she said winking at him and drinking some of her drink.

Opie shook his head and laughed "You're not modest are you?"

"Nope, modesty is for people with insecurities and I don't need to have any" she said simply while shrugging and the five others laughed.

"So, where's Greg?" Donna asked.

"Take a guess" she rolled her eyes.

"Working?" Cherry asked and Danni only nodded.

"How could he let you leave the house like that without him?" Tara asked her thinking it was pretty damn obvious that Danni would get a lot of attention because she was drop dead gorgeous.

Danni shrugged "I dunno, maybe he doesn't care. Or maybe he just assumes that I'll behave. Or maybe he doesn't think I look as good as everyone else does. Or maybe…" she stopped herself as she took in the faces of her family "Shutting up now" she said drinking some more.

"That's crazy, there's no way he doesn't think you look as good as we do" Donna said.

"If any one in this room was your guy he probably wouldn't have let you leave the house" Jax said trying not to think of it.

"Wow, it's like having my own cheerleading squad" Danni laughed as Jax nudged her with his shoulder smiling.

"Laugh all you want but that fucker better not be making you think of yourself as any less than you are" Jax said.

"Yeah, listen to you big brother Danielle" Opie teased before getting serious "He's right though any guy here would have kept you locked up to have his wicked way with you just like ju…" he stopped as he realised what he was about to say but it was to late and they all knew he was about to say "Like Juice always did." It was silent for a few seconds before Danni downed the rest of her drink.

"Oh look at that, I'm all out, I'm gonna go get another" she said before standing and leaving before the conversation could be continued. Little did she know Juice was sitting behind them and had listened to the conversation anyway.

"Danni! Want a game?" Half-Sack asked her motioning to the pool table.

She shrugged "Sure" she was actually really good and Half-Sack had never beaten her before.

"Ladies first" she teased him but he just smiled shaking his head as Chibs laughed from his seat beside him with some red head on his lap.

Not long later Half-Sack was sat with his head hanging again as Danni plotted the black ball and did a small curtsy before hopping up onto the pool table her legs dangling off the side as she sat there "You owe me a drink" she stated.

"We never said loser has to bye drinks" he objected but she just smiled and raised an eyebrow staring at him until he sighed and slouched away to get her a drink.

"Poor kid" she heard Tig laugh from his seat with a blond attached to his arm.

Danni just shook her head and laughed before looking over towards Jax, Opie, Tara, Cherry and Donna seeing that her seat had been taken by Juice who was staring at her again and then his eyes shifted to the pool table before her eyes again as a sexy smirk appeared on his lips. Danni was confused for a second before she suddenly knew what he was talking about and she couldn't stop the tiny smirk that crept onto her lips as she remembered what he was hinting.

"_What is your problem?" Danni yelled at Juice in the silent clubhouse as she slammed the front door and marched into the room where Juice was standing._

"_My problem? I'm not the one who was flirting with half of the men in the room!" he shouted back at her. _

_Danni let out a frustrated scream as she threw her bag onto a chair stomping closer to him as he put the pool stick down and turned towards her._

"_Are you serious right now? Are you completely insane? Being nice to someone or even the slightest bit civil does not constitute as flirting!" she screamed in annoyance and frustration at his jealousy. She knew he was a jealous man and she herself could get jealous but this is ridiculous._

"_It was more than being nice Danielle!" he yelled with a frown on his face._

"_You are being unreasonable Carlos!" she shouted back using his full name as he had done to her. _

"_No I'm not! I think it's pretty obvious that you're obviously not happy with me and are looking for someone else!" he continued to shout._

"_Urg! So this is about your insecurities and your taking it out on me?" she asked ready to explode._

"_I am not insecure! But if you're gonna try flirting or even cheating then you should at least do it away from me!" he burst._

"_Oh yeah, coz I'm such a slut that I'll try to cheat on you in the first place never mind do it right in front of you! You think I'm a slut? Screw you Carlos!" she exploded at him feeling pissed off and a little hurt. She marched up to him and smacked him round the face the noise echoing around the room "You clearly don't trust me and if you think I'm a slut then what the hell are we doing?" she turned on her heel and had only took two steps before he spoke again._

"_I don't think you're a slut Danni! God damn it! Have you seen yourself lately? Do you have any idea the amount of guys who would kill to be with you even for a second? You're gorgeous inside and out even if you are a bitch sometimes and you chose to be with me…__me? __I know it took you a while but you eventually said yes and you're with __me! __How the hell can I not be worried about losing you?" he asked her._

"_It doesn't matter what guys think of me Carlos! Like you said I __chose __to be with you so it shouldn't matter what they think it should only matter what I think! Let me know when you pull your head outta your ass!" she shouted and made to leave again._

"_I can't lose you Danni! I love you!" he yelled at her and she stopped in her tracks and whirled to face him._

"_You think you're the only one scared of losing the other? There are a million girls willing to be yours Juice but I don't take it out on you! You know why? Because I don't wanna push you away because I love you too!" she all but screamed._

"_That's the first time we've said that" he said._

"_I know" she said both of their voices still rose._

_Juice reached forward and grabbed her hips pulling her against him and crushing her lips with his desperately. Danni fisted his shirt tightly trying to get closer to him as he splayed a hand between her shoulder blades to bring their top halves together as his other hand pulled her pelvis flush against his. He turned them around and trapped her against the pool table before slipping a hand underneath her shirt and stroking her ribs as she dragged her nails down his covered back._

_He gripped her hips and easily lifted her atop the pool table spreading her legs and stepping between them his mouth swooping down to her neck as his hands continued to work upwards towards her uncovered chest. Moaning Danni shoved his cut off of him before he pulled her top over her head and she ripped his shirt open sending buttons everywhere running her hands over the newly revealed skin as he ducked down towards her chest._

_He traced around her dusty nub with his tongue as his hand tweaked the other nipple. She arched her body towards him as he sucked her nipple into his mouth tugging it between his teeth and biting it sharply before soothing it with his tongue again and switching breasts to give each the same attention. Danni dug her nails into his shoulders as he kissed between her breasts and down her stomach before licking from her left hip to her right while undoing the button and zipper on her denim shorts._

"_Jesus Christ…" she moaned as her head lolled back slightly._

"_Babe, you're…fucking…amazing" he punctuated each word with a kiss down her leg as she kicked her red heels off and he pulled her shorts all the way off._

_Following his lead Danni pulled him back up to her mouth before reaching down and undoing his jeans letting them drop to the floor as he tugged her lower lip between his teeth biting down lightly before sucking her tongue back into his mouth. Their heads pushing and pulling at their frantic kiss and Danni hooked her toes into his boxers tugging them down his legs before they fell with his jeans. Juice getting impatient simply ripped her black panties from her as he fisted her hair in his other hand and pulled her head back to suck on her pulse point marking her as she moaned._

"_Fucking hell, I love you, so damn much" he muttered kissing up her neck._

"_God damn Juice, I love you too, mmm" she tugged his earlobe into her mouth as he groaned before licking the shell of his ear and he snapped his head around to pull her into a bruising kiss. Grabbing her behind the knees he pulled her slightly further forward on the pool table and then hitched one leg over his hip while the other rested in the crook of his elbow. He rested his head on hers and grinned as she looked into his eyes with a smile of her own before he thrust into her smoothly and powerfully._

"_Fucking Christ" he grunted "Still so fucking tight."  
_

"_God Juice, hmm, hard and fast" she moaned against his ear and never one to deny his girlfriend complied with her wishes._

_He pulled himself almost all the way out before slamming back into her hard and fast. He splayed one hand onto her back to keep her close as the other gripped the thigh around his waist and she raked her nails down his back trying to find purchase before settling on his shoulders leaving nail marks as he pounded into her. Their mouths clashed again along with their tongues and teeth almost sure that they were drawing blood from the other. Danni pulled from the kiss to throw her head back when he hit just the right spot and he kept to that angle making her cry out again and again as he grunted and groaned into her ear._

"_Shit baby, I'm close…" she muttered into his neck so he reached down and circled her clit lightly teasing her. He felt himself begin to fall over the edge so he applied more pressure pressing the nub._

"_Cum with me baby, now!" he groaned and she tumbled over the edge just seconds before he did. He continued with small jerky thrusts before he was sure they were completely done and she collapsed onto his chest in exhaustion._

_He tangled one hand into her slightly damp hair and caressed the thigh that he kept wrapped around him as she leaned against him. Once their breathing calmed down a little she sat herself up resting both of her hands onto his chest as he leaned in to give her a soft kiss that didn't lack intensity._

"_I love you Danielle Teller Morrow" he said quietly using her full name._

_She smiled "And I love you Jean Carlos Ortiz" she said and he narrowed his eyes playfully before throwing her over his shoulder as she squealed and carried her to his room at the clubhouse._

"Danni!" she was brought back to reality as Half-Sack waved a hand in front of her face with his brows drawn together.

She forced herself to look away form Juice who still had his eyes locked on hers obviously remembering the same thing she was and she said "Hm? What?"

"Your drink" he said handing it over looking slightly worried.

"Oh right…thanks" she said before she smiled, hopped off of the pool table and pecked him on the cheek before heading towards her room to breathe.

She shut the door to her room and leaned against it as she sighed. This is a hell of a lot harder than she hoped it would be, she new it wouldn't be a walk in the park but god damn she felt like a part of her was dying as much of a pussy thing it is to say. Every fucking time she saw him she wanted to ravish him or hug him or just talk to him like she used to but she couldn't because once she started she wouldn't stop, she knew that it would be impossible for her to.

Running a hand over her face Danni pulled herself away from the door and walked to her bed plopping down on the end of it staring at the door as though it was the most interesting thing in the world trying to keep her mind from wondering which so far was working out horribly.

She wasn't sure how long she had been in there before her door was opening without being knocked on and then next thing she new she was in another staring contest with Juice as he leaned against her closed door staring at her. Nothing was said for a long time as they let their eyes roam over the other but Danni kept shifting obviously not trusting herself alone with him and not wanting to start something she knew she couldn't finish.

"Danni…" his voice sounded husky probably from the flashback he had had about the two of them on the pool table.

"Juice, please don't do this. This is hard enough for me without you fighting for me" she stated.

"It shouldn't be hard though Danni. It shouldn't be hard for you to be with the lawyer, it should be something you both want meaning it's natural to be together, meaning you accept the other person, meaning you love them for who they are, not meaning constant arguing, or judging them by their family, or trying to make them chose between them and their family" he informed her and she was struck by how not stupid he was just like she always said.

"Love is always difficult" she said weakly.

"Yeah but you don't love him which is why it's harder than it should be" he said gently.

"You don't know that I don't love him" she argued quietly.

"I know you better than I know myself Danni. If you can't say it then it's not true and you don't believe it" he replied.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him as her face dropped towards the floor.

"Because I love you" he said and it was the first time he had said it since he came back and it made Danni squeeze her eyes shut to stop the whirlwind of memories in her head. She got up off of her bed and tried to move around him, she needed to get away from the memories, but he grasped her arm and spun her towards him before pressing her against the door with his body.

"Juice please don't make this harder than it has to be. I can't…" she started.

"You can do whatever you want Danni. I'm not trying to make this harder for you but I know that you don't love him and I know that you still love me and those facts right there mean that I am gonna fight for you even if it means fighting you for you" he said softly.

Danni stared up at him for a moment before she sighed closing her eyes. She gently pushed against his chest and he stepped back allowing her to leave the room. She knew this had to be hard for him too but she couldn't just dump Greg because Juice is back after lying about being dead for three years even if he had no choice.

Fucking hell, she had no idea what the fuck she was doing anymore.

**What do you think? Let me know…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own the sons of anarchy but like many I wish I did. I do however own the character Danni! And the other characters that you don't recognise.**

**On with the show…**

Chapter 6

Danni woke up to the sun streaming through a gap in her curtains resting directly on her face. Groaning she rolled over to see Greg still asleep facing away from her. They never did cuddle or anything while they slept but she supposed everyone had their own sleeping habits she just wished he'd let her sleep with her head on his chest every once in a while. Sighing she climbed out of the bed and grabbed a denim skirt **(Skirt on profile page)** and a red spaghetti strapped top with red matching bar and panties before going to the bathroom for a shower.

Once she was showered and changed she dried and straightened her hair putting on a little black liquid eyeliner, mascara, pencil eyeliner and some lip balm to keep her lips healthy looking. Walking into the bedroom she saw that Greg was now up but probably down the stairs getting ready for work once again. She pulled on her red 4 1/2inch heals **(Shoes on profile page)** and then made her way down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning" she said kissing Greg on the cheek before going for some coffee.

"Morning" he replied before he looked up from his papers and took her in "What are you wearing?" he asked her.

She turned to him confused "Clothes, the type of stuff I always wear" she said with her brows furrowing.

"No, you look more dressed up" he said even though she didn't "Go and change" he basically ordered her.

Danni's eyebrows rose as she looked at him "No, I won't change. I dunno what's gotten into you but I dress like this all the time it's nothing new. Sometimes I wear jeans, sometimes shorts, sometimes dresses and sometimes skirts so it's not a surprise…why are you acting like this?" she asked him annoyed.

"You're dressing up for him aren't you?" he asked looking angry and standing from his seat.

"What?" she questioned unable to believe what he was asking. This was ridiculous.

"Juice" he spat the name "You're dressing up so that you can go whoring around with him!" he exploded and it was the first time Danni had been afraid of him like he may actually hurt her.

"No! I'm not dressing up for Juice and I'm not planning on whoring around with anyone so calm down" she said to him eyeing him hesitantly.

"Don't lie to me! You're acting like a whore!" he shouted at her.

Danni straightened "You think I'm a whore?" she questioned.

"Yes! That's exactly how you're acting!" he yelled.

"By wearing a skirt?" she asked in disbelief. "You know what I don't need this! I have to meet my mother!" she said before making her way out of the kitchen.

"Don't you dare! You're changing first!" he shouted after her and grabbed her arm roughly.

"I'm going out with my mother; none of the guys will even be there! What is your problem? Let go of my arm Greg!" she said trying to wrench her arm free but his grip simply tightened.

"No!" he pulled her towards him and she knew there would be a bruise "You're not leaving until this is fixed! Stop acting like a slut and go change!" he continued gripping her even harder.

"Let go!" she screamed at him and never one to be the damsel in distress she grabbed his wrist and twisted it until he had to let go before she kneed him in the balls and ran to the door as he fell to the ground.

Danni immediately went to her car and quickly started the engine tearing out of the driveway as Greg appeared at the door looking murderous. She drove towards TM wondering what the hell just happened, sure he had always had a temper and they argued a lot but this was the first time he had hurt her physically…except the time he pushed her a little and she tripped over the table. She had a feeling that the reason he was getting violent now was because he wanted to keep her in line now that Juice was back but she wasn't the type to be controlled or tamed. She didn't want to tell the boys though, it was only a little bruise and they would go insane over it. For all she knew he didn't mean to bruise her and she didn't want to blow it out of proportion, she'd wait and see if her theory is right before she told the guys about it and in the mean time she can take care of herself like she just did.

When she pulled into TM she reached into the back seat and grabbed a black cardigan to cover her arm so that the newly forming bruise wouldn't be seen before she stepped out of the car and made her way towards her mother's office trying not to look in the direction she could feel Juice staring at her.

"Knock, knock" she said as she got to the door.

"Hey baby" her dad greeted her "You two going out?" he asked them.

"Yeah dad, we're going shopping and then for lunch" she said smiling at her mom.

"Hm yeah, Tara, Donna and Cherry are meeting us there" she said as she looked at her daughter "You ok dove?" she asked her.

Danni tried not to swallow hard and nodded "Yeah, why?" she asked but it was her dad who answered obviously having noticed something was off also.

"You seem a little…I dunno, just off" he tried to explain.

"Nah I'm ok" she assured.

"Ok baby" he said not entirely convinced "You two have fun" he kissed Gemma on the lips and her on the head as he passed her.

Gemma studied her daughter for a moment longer before she stood "Well, shall we baby?"

"We shall" Danni smiled as her mom linked arms with her and pulled her towards her car.

"Hey mom, sis" Jax greeted them as he passed but when he looked at Danni he stopped by the car Chibs, Tig and Juice were working on "You ok Danni?" he asked.

Danni looked at him slightly shocked that he noticed something too "Yeah, geez what is with you guys today?" she laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"Mom and dad were asking the same thing. Do I look tired or something that I never noticed?" she asked lightly by now the other three guys were studying her also.

Jax chuckled "Nah, never mind it's nothing. See you later" he said and kept walking as Danni pulled her mother a little to get away from the prying eyes because she new that they all noticed something they just didn't know exactly what it was.

When Gemma and Danni got to the shopping mall Tara, Donna and Cherry were already there waiting for them.

"Hey" Danni greeted them as Tara linked her arm with hers.

"Hi" the three women chorused and the all walked towards the shopping mall. After a couple of hours of shopping they stopped into a little café for a drink and something to eat before they headed back home.

"Geez Danni how can you keep that cardigan on it's sweltering today?" Cherry asked her and Danni just shrugged.

"I'm ok actually" she said even though she was boiling.

"So Danni…" Gemma started.

Danni sighed and looked at her mom "What?" she asked her.

"I just thought you might have a lot on you mind and want to talk about it with just us girls" she said.

"Like what?" she asked trying to avoid what she knew they were talking about.

"I dunno, thoughts, feelings…men…" Donna hinted.

"Nope I'm good" she said sipping her coke.

"Come on Danni! You're killing us here! What's gonna happen with you and Juice?" Tara finally burst making Danni sigh.

"Nothing is gonna happen ok? I'm with Greg now and I can't just dump everything I made in the past three years because Juice showed up very much alive" she explained.

"I understand that sweetie, really I do but…don't let what you should and shouldn't do dictate what you actually do because you'll end up miserable" Gemma said patting her daughters hand.

"I know you haven't actually said it yet but…well we all know that you still love Juice" Tara said softly.

"And…it's pretty obvious that you don't really love Greg" Cherry said just as gently making Danni sigh because she couldn't even be mad at them since they're being so nice about it all.

"The facts pretty much scream what you wanna do Danni…don't let a misguided feeling of responsibility make you miserable" Donna said with a small shrug.

Danni looked at them all "You guys suck you now that?" she said and they laughed.

"Only because you know we're right" Gemma said smirking.

"I hate you" she said to them.

"No you don't, you love us" Tara laughed as Danni rolled her eyes.

"So what are you gonna do?" Cherry asked.

Danni shrugged "I honestly don't know what the fuck I'm doin' anymore…about anything" she said honestly.

The four women shared a look with each other before they moved onto a different topic to try and lift Danni's spirits but they all knew something was wrong just like the guys knew and it didn't have anything to do with what she was going to do about Juice.

When the girls got back to TM the women were immediately whisked away by there men probably going to relay the conversation they had had. Danni plopped herself down on one of the benches outside and leaned back in the sun. She pulled her cardigan off and slipped off her shoes as she closed her eyes to the sun and sighed letting all the worries she had go to the back of her mind for a little while.

Not long later she heard "What the fuck happened to your arm?" and she jumped sitting up and looking to her left where Juice sat and she put her hand over her heart.

"Jesus Juice, I didn't even hear you there. Make some noise next time yeah?" she asked him with a breathy chuckle.

"What the fuck happened to your arm?" he repeated his eyes trained on the bruise on her left arm.

"Hm?" she hummed trying to stall. Should she lie until she knew for sure what was happening or tell him and have a guarantee that he'll go round to Greg right now and beat the shit out of him?

"Your arm?" he repeated staring at her face now.

"Oh that? It's nothing, I was in the shower this morning and the shelf I have hung over the plastic door fell and when I tried to catch it I bashed my arm of the side of the door…I totally forgot I even had the bruise" she said making it up on the spot and hoping it was believable. He stared at her hard for a long moment and she knew he could see right through her but before he could call bull shit on her excuse some of the guys came out so he kept quiet until a time where he could question her again. Danni quickly put her cardigan back on before anyone else could see her bruise and slipped her shoes back on as she conversed with the guys.

At 6 o'clock Danni sighed and then stood from the bench she had been sitting on "I gotta get home now" she said as grumbles went around once again and she simply rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" she said getting "Bye" and "Later" in response. She jumped into her car removed the cardigan to keep from getting any warmer and then pulled out from TM towards her house. She wasn't sure what she was gonna find when she got there and she honestly wasn't sure she wanted to find out but she couldn't hide for ever. And besides, she needed to find out if this was a one time thing or not because she wasn't the type of girl to stay with an abusive fiancé so if that was the case she'd be saying "Bye bye" to him.

When she pulled into the driveway she saw that he was already home for once and she took a deep breath before getting out of the car and heading into the house. Walking in she saw him lying on the couch lazily with a few beer bottles scattered about and one half full one in his hand as he watched the TV. She tried to quietly go past him not wanting to deal with him tonight especially if he had been drinking.

"Hey" he said to her as she passed him.

"Hi" she replied but kept walking.

"Wait a minute" he said grasping her wrist in his hand making her want to recoil but she didn't not wanting to give him the satisfaction; instead she simply stopped walking and stood there.

"I'm sorry about earlier Danielle. I just thought that you looked so gorgeous and with this Juice guy back practically vowing to get you back it made me lose my cool and I took it out on you and I'm sorry. It won't happen again I swear" he said and she realised that it sounded a lot like on TV when the guys apologises and the woman takes him back even though she knew she shouldn't. She always promised herself not to be like that but what if this really was a one time thing, did she want to walk out if it was only him losing his cool one time?

Danni sighed and turned toward him "Ok" she said hoping to god she wasn't making the wrong decision because if it happened one more time she was outta there.

"Thank you Danielle…you won't regret it" he smiled and pulled her to the couch with him kissing her for a long moment before pulling back and looking at the bruise that she had. "Did anyone see the bruise?" he asked her obviously concerned for himself and she sighed.

"I covered it with a cardigan but Juice saw it and I told him that…" but he cut her off before she could finish.

"You told him?" he exploded

She shook her head "No, if you'd just wait I was gonna say that I told him that I was in the shower and I…"

"Oh great now you giving him mental images of you naked in the shower" he shouted shaking his head. "They're gonna kill me if they find out I caused a bruise to show on your skin! How could you tell him?" he yelled.

"I didn't! I told him that I hit it against…" she was cut of when he threw the bottle he was holding at the wall making it shatter and the little bits to rain over her causing a little scratch to form on her left cheek.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" he screamed at her jerking her forward making her ram into the wall and pain shot through her left arm and her head and she knew there would be an even bigger bruise on her arm in the morning now.

"I'm not lying to you Greg! You're doing it again and I can't do this if this is what happens! I'm done Greg! You and I? We're over do you understand me!" she shouted at him taking her engagement ring off of her finger and throwing it to the floor marching towards the front door. He didn't let her get that far before he turned her and shoved her into the wooden cabinet by the door, her hip banging against it painfully.

"You don't get to decide when we're over Danielle! You are not leaving me! Especially not for that biker! God Danielle you're such a biker whore!" he screamed in her face.

"Get off of me!" she shoved him away but her grabbed her again this time pressing her against the door making the door handle dig into her lower back forcefully.

"You're not going anywhere!" he shouted at her pulling her forward and slamming her back again making her even back even worse than before. She punched him in the kidney like she had been shown and he doubled over in pain as she shot around to get the door open but he was back in a second wrapping a hand around her neck and squeezing tightly.

"You need to learn to behave Danielle! I can't have you running to those bikers! They'll kill me! Just do as I say and we'll be fine!" he yelled at her tightening his hand causing her to gasp for breath. She kicked upwards making him bend over again so she kneed him it the stomach, then the face and he went down like a ton of bricks and she was never more thankful that her overprotective family had forced her to learn this stuff.

She grabbed her phone and keys and threw the door open before running towards her car and flying out of there like a bat outta hell but she had no idea where to go. Anywhere she went would mean the ultimate demise of Greg not that she minded right now but…fuck, she didn't know what to do.

She knew that the guys were probably at the caracara party so the club house should be empty for the night so she made her way to TM planning to leave in the morning before anyone got back and she could try to tell them calmly rather that hysterically since it only just occurred.

She pulled into TM and went directly into the main room hopping up onto the pool table. She rested her elbows on her knees and then let her head drop into her hands as she sighed and tried to calm herself while trying to ignore the pain she felt.

"Danni?" she heard and her head shot up until her eyes locked on Juice's and his face turned from one of concern to one of rage as his eyes zeroed in on her wounds.

**What do you think? Review please…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own the sons of anarchy but like many I wish I did. I do however own the character Danni! And the other characters that you don't recognise.**

Chapter 7

"Danni…what happened?" Juice asked her trying to stay calm and not startle her. He stepped towards her slowly as she simply stared at him until he came to a stop just in front of her.

"What happened?" he repeated as he stepped between her legs and took her face into his hands gently.

"Why…why aren't you at caracara?" she asked quietly forcing herself not to cry.

"Had no reason to be" he said as he checked over her injuries.

Danni chuckled "What, other than girls and alcohol?"

He smiled at her running a hand through her hair "I got all the drink I want in this bar and the only girl I want is sitting right in front of me. I had no reason to go to caracara" he repeated and her heart melted ever so slightly. "What happened Danni?" he asked her once again.

Danni sniffed and cleared her throat before she looked at him "That bruise earlier wasn't from the shower it was Greg." Juice tensed and she gripped his waist to keep him where he was until she finished "I said it was the shower because this was the first time it had happened and I wanted to make sure that he was really abusive before I caused a big deal outta it. I thought it was a one time thing but then I went home tonight and…he apologised for earlier but then when I told him you saw he exploded. The bruise from earlier was because he thought I was dressing up to go whoring around with you. He thought I told you and that I was leaving him for you and he said that I was a biker whore while he threw me around but I eventually used some of the moves the guys taught me and got the hell outta there" she stopped and watched his face as he looked angry but concerned and in pain for her.

"Where did he hurt you?" he asked her quietly.

Danni moved her hair to the side so that he could see the gash on her head, the small cut on her cheek and the hand print around her neck. She held out her arm and he gently grasped it as he looked at the even bigger bruise forming there and then she lifted her top just enough for him to see the bruise on her hip and then she turned slightly to show him the bruise on her lower back. She turned back around to face him and he closed his eyes and rested his head against hers as he tried to calm his absolute rage. He pulled back and gently lifted her from the pool table before taking her hand and pulling her towards the club doors.

"Juice…Juice what are you doing?" she asked him a little panicked.

"We're gonna deal with this right now" he said.

"Why? I broke up with him and I'm never going back" she said and he turned to her taking in her bare ring finger before looking at her face again.

"It's both you and I go now or we tell the guys tomorrow and we all go" he said.

Danni sighed knowing it was going to happen one way or another and she nodded her head hesitantly. He tugged her gently towards his bike and hopped on before handing her his helmet and helping her climb on behind him.

"This is the first time in three years I've been on the back of a bike with you in front of me" she said into his neck and he smiled.

"Yeah I know. I missed it" he said before pulling out of TM and going towards Danni's house.

When they got to her house Danni got off the bike and took the helmet off hesitantly as Juice got off the bike looking like a man on a mission. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side rubbing circles onto her hip to try and sooth her. He walked into the house without knocking and put his sunglasses on the top of his head. Greg was sitting on the couch with an icepack on his cheek from where Danni had kneed him in the face and bottles were still scattered around.

Juice let Danni go as Greg got up noticing them there and he slammed Greg against the wall whipping his gun out and aiming it at his head. Danni's eyes widened ever so slightly but she had to admit that it did turn her on that he was willing to kill someone for her…just a little, ok so maybe more than a little but she already knew that he'd kill for her; he'd done it before. Juice took in his bruised face and the bruise on his ribs since his shirt was off and he smirked "Good job baby" he said to Danni and Greg narrowed his eyes at them for the endearment.

"You were cheating on me? I told you that you were a biker whore!" he shouted and Juice pulled him forward and slammed him back into the wall again delivering a punch to his gut and pressing the gun harder against his head.

"Watch you mouth before I cut out your tongue" he said in a deadly quiet voice "She never cheated on you, not once. But let me ask you something, have you ever fucked her so good that she wouldn't let you pull outta her? You ever fucked her so hard that she couldn't walk properly the next day? You ever fucked her so deep that you hit places she's never felt before? You ever teased her so much that she'd beg you to let her cum? She ever fucked you so good that you'd agree to do anything she wanted so long as she kept going? Nah, I don't think so. I've fucked her every way you could every where you could. I've fucked her hard and fast and I've fucked her soft and slow and she's had me on my knees begging her to let me touch her. I was there long before you came along and I'll be there long after you've gone. So you look at her right now because you just lost her. You go near her again, you talk to her again, and you so much as look at her again and I'll kill you. Does she love you? Naw, I really don't think so" he finished and Danni was stood off to the side mouth open and eyes wide feeling a little more than hot and bothered. Juice smacked him across the face with his gun before putting it away and turning towards her.

"Let's get outta here babe" he said as he pulled his sunglasses back over his eyes and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her along as she tried to come out of her frozen state. He walked them all the way to his bike before he stopped them and turned to her.

"You ok? About the stuff I said, I didn't um, well…" he trailed off scratching the back of his head.

Danni cleared her throat "Uh, no, it's ok. I'm pretty sure it worked so…" she too trailed off and then they just stood there. Their eyes locked and Juice pulled her a little closer to him as he ducked his head down towards her, their lips literally brushing before her phone rang and she jumped back with wide eyes and scrambled for her phone.

"Hello" she said into her phone.

"…"

"Oh, hey mom"

"…"

"Oh god…yeah I'll be right over" Danni said in worry.

"…"

"Yeah, ok love you, bye" she hung up and looked at Juice who was watching her. "There was a shoot out at caracara and the guys are heading back to the clubhouse. Tig was shot in the shoulder so Tara's gonna work on him at the club house so let's go" she said and they both climbed onto the bike before Juice was speeding towards TM again.

When they entered the club house all the guys were there with Gemma, Tara, Donna and Cherry and Tig was bleeding all over the place. They all looked up when they walked in and the guys stood up upon seeing her; even Tig sat up straighter his eyes taking in all her wounds.

"What the fuck?" Clay asked

"Danni, what the hell happened?" Jax asked his baby sister.

"Can we talk about it when Tig is not bleeding all over the place? Please?" she asked them.

"You're not in any immediate danger?" Opie asked her.

"No, I'll be fine" she said and the guys looked at Juice as he nodded and they sighed.

"Alright, but we talk about this later" her father said sternly.

"Ok" she agreed weakly and she hated it because she was not weak.

"What happened here?" Juice asked them.

"We think it was L.O.A.N trying to make a statement" Chibs said.

Danni flinched when Tig swore at the pain "Message fucking received" she muttered and they nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose we're lucky it was just his shoulder and no one died" Bobby said.

"What we gonna do?" Tig questioned while swinging some whisky.

"We can't let this go unanswered that would send a very bad message" Clay said "We'll talk about it at church tomorrow. Think of ideas until then" he finished the conversation just as Tara finished patching Tig up.

"You'll need to change these every day for a week and then probably every two days. You shouldn't need a sling though so that's good news" Tara told him.

"Yeah, thanks doc" he said.

All eyes turned to Danni once again and she sighed before she hopped up onto the pool table as Tig vacated it knowing that they wanted her checked out to make sure she was ok.

"Alright what happened?" Gemma demanded as Danni pulled her shirt up enough to see the bruise on her hip so Tara could examine it.

Sighing Danni told them the story "Earlier, the reason I was acting weird was because Greg had grabbed my arm so hard that it bruised. I told Juice that it was when I was in the shower that I got the bruise because this was the first time it had happened and I wanted to make sure that he was really abusive before I caused a big deal outta it. I thought it was a one time thing but then I went home tonight and…he apologised for earlier but then when I told him Juice saw the bruise he exploded. The bruise from earlier was because he thought I was dressing up to go whoring around with Juice. He thought I told Juice and that I was leaving him for Juice and he said that I was a biker whore while he threw me around but I eventually used some of the moves the guys taught me and got the hell outta there" she said sighing again.

"MOTHER FUCKER!"

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

"FUCKER IS DEAD!"

"I'LL CUT OFF HIS DICK AND FEED IT TO HIM!"

"ASSHOLE IS FUCKED!"

Danni waited while they all yelled and cursed knowing that they needed to get it out of their system. When they were done they all looked at her and she asked "Are you done?" and they nodded sitting back down.

"Look, Juice went over there earlier and dealt with it ok? That's where we were before we came here. I broke up with him and gave him a couple of bruises and Juice threatened him while aiming a gun at his head. I think that it's fine for now" she said hoping they'd leave it.

"What stuff did Juice say to him that makes you so sure Greg will leave it alone?" Half-Sack asked her and she glanced at Juice before looking away.

"Just…stuff" she said not elaborating and they raised their eyebrows at her and then at Juice when he wouldn't elaborate either.

"Fine, Juice dealt with it…but if he so much as looks at you wrong and we all deal with it. Meaning he won't be left breathing ok?" Clay asked his daughter.

"Yeah daddy, ok" she said as Tara looked at her head wound.

"There's nothing too bad. It'll all heal just fine but you'll be sore for a few days and you'll need to keep the gauze on you head for a few days as well" Tara told her.

"Ok, thanks Tara" she said and jumped off of the table heading towards the room she still had there.

Danni pulled off her top as she stepped into her room and stood in front of the mirror. She had a huge mother fucking bruise on her hip and another on her back. There was another bruise on her arm and they were all aching as was her head and her throat still felt a little crushed but just in the uncomfortable way as apposed to the not being able to breath way. She saw the gauze that Greg had made her put over her tattoo and the scar that she had gotten from being stabbed while protecting Tara and she pulled them off not needing them anymore. Her red bra stood out against her pale skin and she went through her drawers until she found a black strappy top.

Before Danni had time to react the door opened again and she turned towards it without thinking before she threw her top on hoping to god that he hadn't seen her tattoo. When she looked at his face it was obvious that he had seen her tattoo because his eyes were still trained to her right ribcage where she had the tattoo even though it was covered now.

Juice had walked into her room without thinking wanting to see if she was ok but when he saw her with no top on his eyes roamed over her exposed flesh until they landed on her newest tattoo and he froze on the spot, literally unable to move. So they stood there staring at each other one of them desperate to avoid the conversation and the other desperate to have the conversation. Danni shifted slightly before she cleared her throat and made to move around him while he was still immobile but thanks to her luck just as she passed him he unfroze and grabbed her good arm spinning her towards him again and slamming the door shut by pushing her against it.

He said nothing before he crushed his lips against hers in complete want and need for her. At first she pushed against his chest to get away from him but he gripped the back of her neck and kept her tight against the door until she moaned in defeat and fisted his shirt at his back opening her mouth to his probing tongue. He moved his hands to her waist and slipped one hand under her top to stroke her right ribcage where he knew her tattoo was and they both moaned into the others mouth. Juice fisted her hair with one hand as his other gripped her waist tightly and Danni wrapped her arms around his neck allowing him to lift her a little until she was on her tiptoes.

Their heads pushed and pulled at their frantic pace, after not having kissed for three years everything they had kept locked up was flowing out of them and they weren't coming up for air anytime soon. Juice pressed into her even more so he could feel every line of her body pressed against him and he slipped one knee between her legs before he bent slightly only to straighten back up rubbing their bodies together making Danni tighten her grip on the back of his neck. He grasped one of her bare thighs and hooked her leg over his hip and bucked against her again as their tongues and teeth clashed. When he thrust towards her again she pushed back into him creating more amazing friction.

His hands slipped down to grasp her ass and pull her tighter against him as she bit his lip making it sting before she soothed it with her tongue. Juice groaned loudly at the feeling of her against him as he sucked her tongue back into his mouth kissing her fast and frantic really trying to show her something. He never wanted to let her go but unfortunately the need for air reared it's ugly head and Juice pulled back dragging Danni's bottom lip between his teeth as his hips bucked forward once more on instinct. When he felt Danni push against his chest lightly he pulled back just enough that their heads rested together and their breaths mingled.

"Juice I…"

"Please don't say that this was a mistake Danni" he whispered and he sounded so vulnerable that she almost cried.

"I just got out of an abusive relationship…it was a traumatic event and I…I don't wanna make this decision with us until I'm thinking clearly so that we can do this right" she explained to him her hands resting on his chest as she looked up at him.

Juice sighed but nodded anyway. He knew they weren't together again, this was a heat of the moment thing and she needed time before she could be ready for them again. He stroked the tattoo under her shirt again making her shiver before he spoke.

"When did you get it?" he asked her quietly.

Danni sighed "We were gonna do it together but we never had the time so I figured I'd surprise you. When you went on that run to meet O'Connell that was the beginning of everything being sorted so I got it while you were on the run but…you ever came back" she told him.

He rested his head against hers again "It's beautiful" he whispered.

"I know"

"How come Greg never got mad about it?" he asked.

"I covered it up with gauze saying it was a nasty scar because I new he wouldn't want to see that since he got me to cover the scar I got when I was stabbed and I didn't want him to make me remove the tattoo" she said.

"Who did it?" he asked still stroking the tattoo.

"Happy did it. I made him swear not to tell anyone. I thought it was really well done actually" she said remembering when she first saw the drawing of the crow with Juice's name in its claws.

"It's amazing…why didn't you get it removed?" he questioned although he was ecstatic that it was still there.

She sighed again "Because I could never let you go" she whispered before kissing his cheek and gently pushing him away and walking out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own the sons of anarchy but like many I wish I did. I do however own the character Danni! And the other characters that you don't recognise.**

Chapter 8

After their kiss, Juice finding her tattoo and their confessions Danni tried her best to avoid Juice and under no circumstances get left alone with him. She didn't trust herself around him and she did not want to jump back in with him after everything that had just happened. But today Gemma was having a big family dinner so her presence was needed…at least they wouldn't be alone.

"Hey momma" Danni sang as she entered the club house and her mom smiled at her, out of the corner of her eye she saw Juice look around immediately at the sound of her voice.

"Hey dove. You ready to help me cook for an army tonight?" her mom asked.

"Yup" Danni popped on the 'p'.

"Bobby is the only one contributing something" Gemma rolled her eyes.

"Surprise, surprise, but hey they all bring something in their own way. Chibs brings his amazing accent, daddy brings his bossiness…I mean _authority _and all Jax can really do anyway is sit there and look pretty" she quipped and laughs went round as Jax narrowed his eyes at her playfully and Clay tried his best not to smile.

"You have a smart mouth you know that?" Gemma asked her daughter smirking.

"Hm, I _wonder _how that happened…oh wait, you're my mother" Danni laughed as Gemma nudged her slightly with a smile.

"That's true" she agreed laughing. "I'm gonna get something outta the office and then we'll go get the food ok?" Gemma said and walked away in her all black and leather outfit with high heals.

Danni plopped down next to Jax and noticed that some crow eaters were floating around already and as they caught her eye they'd glare at her and she smirk right on back. One girl however called Roxy had always seemed dumber that the rest of them to Danni and she was about to be proved correct.

Jax ruffled her hair and she slapped his hand away "Hey!" she exclaimed and he chuckled.

"Everything alright?" he asked her looking at her carefully.

"Yes, fine, why wouldn't it be?" she said a little too quickly and he raised his eyebrows.

"You're sure?" he asked glancing at Juice who was watching her again and she nodded her head not daring to look in his direction. As she was about to speak she heard that Roxy chick talking and stopped, snapping her mouth shut.

"I mean she looks like a slut" the redhead said and Danni chuckled rolling her eyes at the guys that were there which was all of them and when she shushed them they listened too but Roxy didn't notice.

"What is she seriously wearing?" the redhead asked. Danni looked at her outfit as did the boys but she was just wearing denim shorts and a plain white t-shirt with pumps. She would be changing for the dinner later but right now she raised an eyebrow at the guys who shrugged.

"Those clothes make her look even more like a slut than usual" she said and Danni smirked.

"Does she not look in the mirror before she leaves the house?" she asked the guys rhetorically and they smirked. She usually just let comments about her from the crow eater slide off of her back and she was going to again until…

"Gemma is way too old to be wearing what she's wearing and she looks….like a slut" Roxy continued not being able to come up with anything else to say.

Danni's eyes narrowed as did the guys and she looked at Jax who was fuming "I can't hit girls" he said and she smirked "I can" she responded simply before getting up out of her seat.

She marched right up to Roxy and tapped her on the shoulder, when the latter turned around Danni punched her square on the nose not hard enough to break but hard enough to swell and bruise.

"What the hell!" Roxy exclaimed and Danni just stood there looking at her until Roxy looked back at her.

"Are you seriously that fucked in the head that you would say what you just said where you said it around who you said it around?" she questioned her with a small smirk knowing it would get her riled up.

"My nose! You bitch!" Roxy yelled and narrowed her eyes before she lifted her hand to strike Danni like a fucking idiot and Danni simply caught the hand before it reached her face. Danni twisted the other woman's arm around her back and then got her to her knees as Roxy let out a squeak of pain.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be used to being on your knees" she smirked at the outraged noise that came from Roxy. Too busy with what she was doing Danni failed to noticed Gemma come back with Clay in tow and the guys fill them in on what happened because Clay was ready to intervene but now he sat back and let his little girl deal with it while Gemma just smirked proudly.

"You bitch!" Roxy repeated and Danni rolled her eyes.

"Honey I think we've established that I'm a bitch but what we need to get straight here is what you are. You're a crow eater, you don't have a place, you're nothing and you sure as hell don't have the right to even breathe in Gemma Teller Morrow's presence let alone make comments about her in her own home!" Danni tightened her hold on Roxy's arm making the woman squeak in pain again "You whisper another word about her and I'll come back and I will_ break it off!" _she punctuated each word by applying more pressure on the woman's arm and she nodded her head rapidly.

"Ok! I'm sorry!" she yelled and Danni let go smirking "There, was that so hard?" when Danni went to turn away Roxy tried to play dirty and grab her hair but Danni saw it coming so she turned toward the other woman again and grabbed the hand coming at her again before she grabbed a fistful of the woman's hair and rammed her face against the table before letting her slide to the floor "Touch me with that hand and you won't be leaving with it still attached" she whispered dangerously at her.

Danni grabbed her sunglasses off of the table as she passed the guys still pissed at the way that stupid bitch thought she could talk about her mother and she walked out without a second glance at the woman she left bleeding on the floor or a word to any of the guys but she knew Gemma had followed her so they could go get shopping.

When Danni started driving Gemma looked over at her daughter proud that she had stood up for her knowing that those bitches could be vicious "You ok baby?" she asked.

Danni sighed and glanced at her mother before running a hand through her hair and concentrating on the road "Yeah, I'm ok. I just…fuck; I can't believe the nerve of her saying that about you in the club house right in front of us. Does she have a fucking death wish?" she asked and then sighed again "But I'm ok, I took it out on the right person" she smirked.

Gemma laughed "I saw that, you did good dove. And thank you" she said.

Danni laughed "No problem…but, you know what they said is so _not _true right?" she asked her.

Gemma nodded her head "I know baby. I am getting old but I've done and still can do a hell of a lot more than they ever will" and both women laughed.

"So" Gemma started changing the subject.

"So?" Danni questioned.

"What's up with you and Juice? I mean Greg's outta the picture for good and you have been avoiding Juice something awful so what the hell happened?" she asked bluntly as Danni sighed.

"I don't wanna have to repeat it so can we discus this while we cook with the girls?" Danni asked hoping for a breather before diving into it.

Gemma scanned her daughter's face and then nodded "Ok dove, dinner" she agreed.

So, a few hours later and Gemma and Danni were in the kitchen with Donna, Cherry and Tara before she turned on Danni again. Before she even opened her mouth Danni sighed knowing exactly what was coming and she knew she had to be quiet since Clay, Jax, Opie, Half-Sack and Chibs were already here in the other room.

"Alright spill" Gemma demanded and the other girls looked at them knowing exactly what Gemma was talking about.

"Alright, well…you know the night when Tig got shot and Greg fucked me up? I went to my room at the club house remember?" she asked and they all nodded "Juice came in to see if I was ok but he didn't knock and I had my top off and he saw my new tattoo. When he saw me he froze so I quickly threw my top on but the damage was already done. I tried to get around him while he seemed immobile but as I passed him he suddenly unfroze and pinned me to the door" she stopped there hoping that was enough but they all looked at her expectantly.

"And?" Cherry urged.

"And what?" Danni asked straight back.

"Oh come on, he didn't pin you against the door after seeing you half naked just for the hell of it!" Tara exclaimed.

"Shh!" Danni hissed and Tara looked a little sheepish.

"Come on Danni! It's just us!" Donna whisper yelled.

Danni sighed "Oh fine. He pinned me against the door and kissed the hell outta me alright. I struggled at first but that boy it just to damn strong…and a little irresistible but mostly he's just too strong" she said before violently cutting the carrots.

The other women shared looks and smiles before confusion took over "So why have you been avoiding him baby?"

"Because it was right after my abusive fiancé beat the shit outta me, he saved me, said…some things that got me going and it was all in the heat of the moment" she explained.

"You mean, you think it only happened because of the whole, him saving you thing?" Cherry asked her.

Danni shrugged "I dunno maybe" she said.

"Danni are you crazy? That boy is ass backwards in love with you…more than that he literally worships the ground you walk on. This would have happened no matter the day you had" Tara assured her.

"Maybe it was the new tattoo he saw that got him going that little bit faster than what he would have originally done" Donna suggested unsurely and Danni chuckled.

"You're probably right there actually" she smiled.

"Why? What is that god damn tattoo?" Gemma asked frustrated but Danni just laughed as the front door opened and the rest of the guys trailed in.

Gemma sighed knowing she wasn't going to get it out of her daughter right now so instead she began taking the food through to the table with the girls trailing behind each carrying something to take through. When everything was done Danni was unsurprised that the only space for her was next to Juice so she sat down between him and Tig and didn't complain about it.

She looked across the table at Jax who was sat pretty still waiting for the food to be passed and she smirked "See? All he can do is sit there and look pretty" she said as Tara put some potatoes on his plate and they all laughed as he kicked her under the table but she just rolled her eyes at him as he smiled.

"So Danni, I heard you went mega bitch on some crow eater today" Cherry commented smiling, and the guys laughed.

"Fuck that was amazing" Tig laughed shaking his head.

"Really love, you handled that very well" Chibs chuckled form the other side of the table.

"What the hell did she say for you to do that to her?" Tara asked smiling at her.

"Yeah, usually you let their comments go right over your head" Donna commented tilting her head curiously.

"I did when I thought they were talking about me and that I was a slut. But they weren't talking about me they were talking about mom so I snapped" Danni explained with a shrug.

"Ahh" the three women chorused knowing that Danni is easy going when people said things about her but hurt her family and she'll fuck you up.

As conversations broke off and everyone was talking about something different Danni felt a hand lightly rest on her denim clad thigh and she looked up at Juice as he stared at her "Is everything ok?" he asked her and she knew what he really wanted to ask was "Why have you been avoiding me for almost a week" but she didn't comment on that she just nodded. As they stared at each other she tried to say something but they both got sucked into a memory just like the one on the pool table.

"_Do we really have to go? Can't we skip, just this once?" Danni begged Juice as she slumped onto the chair beside him in the kitchen._

_Juice sighed and put a hand onto her thigh "You know we can't. Gemma would kill us" he said._

"_But you know Jax and I had an argument about Wendy and I turned out to be right and he's trying to apologise but I want him to stew for a while longer. We can make up another time…please?" she tried._

"_Danni…" he trailed off and she sighed before she smirked to herself._

"_Fine ok, I'm going" she got up off of her seat and walked into the bedroom to get changed. She hunted through her wardrobe for the dress she was looking for and when she found it she smiled widely to herself. Pulling off her clothes and replacing them with the dress she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a red dress that stopped just above mid thigh, had no straps and clung to her body leaving little to the imagination and she was confident that Juice would lock her in the house all weekend to have his wicked way with her. **(Dress on profile page)**_

_Pulling on her red heels **(Heels on profile page)** she walked back towards the kitchen "Alright I'm ready. Let's go" she said pretending not to notice the hypnotic look in his eyes._

"_Uh…um…what?" he mumbled looking her up and down and she put on a look of mock concern and knelt down in front of him parting his legs and settled between them on her knees as he gripped his seat tightly staring at her._

"_Are you ok?" she asked him quietly her hands resting on his denim clad thighs. _

"_Danni…" he said not sure if it was a warning or pleading, knowing what she was doing but couldn't help but fall into the trap._

"_Hm?" she hummed as she ran her hands further up his thigh and he closed his eyes._

"_We, um…you should…uh…fuck" he cursed his head falling back slightly and she rose up high on her knees so that her mouth could reach his neck and she licked along the column of his neck nipping at the skin, his hands moving to her waist._

"_Are you sure you're ok?" she questioned "Because if you are ok we should get going or we'll be late" she said into his skin._

"_No, don't…I, uh…stay…" his grip on her tightened on her waist as she sucked on his pulse point. She was making him think this was his idea and he couldn't really think straight enough to realise that right now._

"_What was that?" she asked him again hiding her smirk as she rubbed her cheek against his her hands on the very inside of his thighs mere inches from his throbbing dick._

"_Danni…stay" he whispered into her ear._

"_But what about the dinner?" she asked him sweetly still hiding her face._

"_Fuck the dinner" he growled before gripping her waist and suddenly she was in his lap and he was fisting her hair crushing her mouth under his in a bruising kiss._

_Danni gasped at the roughness of the kiss but returned it just the same. This was the result she had been looking for and apparently she had done a better job than she realised since his already hard dick was pressed against her thigh. Juice ran his hands up her thighs squeezing tightly as he dragged the dress up over her hips and over her head throwing it to the side leaving her in nothing but her blood red panties and heels. His hands ran up her naked back and around the curve of her waist before he cupped the weight of her breasts in his hands while their tongues continued to tangle._

_She grasped his cut and shoved it hastily off his shoulders before dropping it on the table and working the buttons of his shirt very slowly as he tweaked her nipples. She kissed down his chest as more delicious skin was exposed but eventually Juice got so worked up that he pulled her back up by her hair swooping down to her nipples as he ripped his shirt the rest of the way off. Danni smirked to herself as he threw his shirt behind him carelessly before her head went back in pleasure as he fingered the material of her panties. Once he was satisfied with his work on her breasts he pushed her panties to the side and dragged a finger along her slit slowly causing her to groan loudly._

_He entered one finger into her, pumping slowly as he sucked at her neck marking her like he always did and she tightly held onto his shoulders as her pleasure began to rise and she moaned out "Jesus…Juice…" He added another finger and then another while speeding up his pace and kissing up her neck to pull her bottom lip into his mouth from her teeth where she had been biting it. Before long Danni was rocking against Juice's fingers as she pulled him closer by the back of his neck and head, his tongue delving further into her mouth as a result. He thrust his tongue into her mouth in time with his fingers and as he felt her pulse around him he brought his thumb into play and circled her clit before rubbing it roughly making her cum on the spot._

"_Juice…" she moaned but it was muffled as he continued to kiss her as his fingers continued working until she came down from her high._

"_Fuck babe…you're so fucking hot" he moaned as she worked the button and zipper of his jeans slipping a hand into his boxers. _

_He had expected her to tug his boxers down but she didn't and when she grasped him in her hand he jerked forward surprised but not about to complain. As her hand pumped him slowly she kissed him quickly before trailing open mouth kisses down his neck and flicking her tongue against his nipple when she reached it making him moan and cup the back of her neck and she grinned. Pushing his legs apart again she let herself slide down his body until she was kneeling in front of him again and when she pulled him from his boxers and licked his tip he looked at her with lust filled eyes and groaned "Oh fuck."_

_She licked him from tip to base as he pulsed and when she reached his tip again she slid her mouth over him inch by painful inch and every time he tried to thrust forward and hurry the process she pulled back a little and started again. "Fuck, Danni…please. We can…shit…miss the next dinner too if you…god damn" as soon as he said they could miss the next dinner she took him fully in her mouth proud of herself that it had been his idea and he better stick to it. She began to bob her head up and down his length as he fisted her hair but didn't try to make her do anything because she already knew exactly what she was doing. She let him slide out of her mouth as she dragged her teeth along the underside of his dick and he jerked instinctively at the feeling of it and they both knew he wouldn't last much longer._

"_Baby…I'm not gonna last…Jesus fucking Christ!" he cursed because Danni didn't stop but she took only the tip of him in her mouth and sucked hard making him cum instantly, his head thrown back and she swallowed every last drop of him._

_Danni pulled back and wiped her mouth a little before trying to stand up but Juice gripped her hips and pulled her back into his lap shoving his jeans and boxers all the way down "I'm not done with you yet" he growled into her ear as he stood and slammed her against the fridge. Her legs wrapped around him instinctively and she arched into him as her back hit the cold fridge. He was kissing her again before she could reply and so she reached down to pump him to get him ready again. It didn't take long of her pumping him and him mouth fucking her while playing with her breasts before he was hard and ready to go. _

_He dragged her panties all the way off of her this time and Danni let them slide off one foot at a time keeping herself wrapped around Juice so she didn't fall. Clad in nothing but her red fuck me heels against the fridge with her delicious boyfriend pressed against her Danni grinned back at Juice who was smiling at her before he was kissing her again and then without warning he entered her fast and hard. They groaned into each others mouth before he began moving in and out of her at an alarming speed and strength._

"_Fuck Danni…your so…god damn, I can't fucking get enough" he bit her earlobe trying to be closer, get inside her more than he already was._

"_Jesus…" was all she could breathe as he pounded into her trying to get further into her. To help him out she moved her right leg further up his waist so the angle changed and he did in fact go deeper._

"_Shit…fuck yes" he groaned against her neck. The harder he fucked her, the harder she dug her nails into his neck, the harder he gripped her thigh wrapped around him, and the louder the fridge banged against the wall behind it in protest of the force. _

_Juice felt her pulse around him again and rested his head against hers both of them covered in a sheen of sweat and their breathing heavy. He ran a hand down between her breasts, down her stomach and gripped her hip for a brief moment before his thumb was on her clit again. Danni had began to circle her hips towards Juice as he pushed into her over and over again and it made him go deeper if it was possible and their pelvises clashed together. She knew she'd be sore in the morning but she really didn't give a fuck._

"_Cum baby…cum now" he demanded into her ear and she threw her head back biting her lip to try in vein to stop from screaming the house down and he groaned just as loudly as he followed her over the edge. His hips jerked forwards a few more times before he stopped and turned them, leaning back against the fridge he slid down to the floor slipping out of Danni but keeping her in his lap._

_When their breathing regulated he looked down at her with his mouth open and an amazed expression on his face as she looked back innocently biting her lip to keep from smiling "How the fuck do you do that?" he asked._

"_What?" she asked playing dumb._

"_You just got me to miss one of Gemma's dinner and I willingly offered to miss the next one…how do you do that?" he repeated but he was smiling._

"_Part of my charm…but if mom asks this was all your idea since I did offer to leave and you said and I quote "Fuck the dinner"" she grinned at him and he shook his head at her with a huge smile and he chuckled._

"_Fucking hell, I love you" he chuckled._

"_Back at ya babe" she said and he grabbed the back of her neck to drag her into another kiss._

"Yeah, fine" she eventually said when they came back to reality with a small smile before taking a sip of her drink.

When dinner was over and done with everyone was just lounging around talking and smoking so Danni slipped out the backdoor to get some air and calm herself down. This was the longer that she had been around Juice in a week and it was catching up to her, the need to talk to him, to hug him, to kiss him, to tell him she loved him and to have it all reciprocated.

Juice had watched her slip out relatively unnoticed and took the chance as it presented itself and slipped out after her. She was lost in her thoughts as she looked towards the sky. She looked beautiful just like she did everyday, black jeans hugged her legs and a purple shirt covered her torso with purple heals on her feet. He stepped closer to her to make his presence known but before he spoke her eyes snapped to his like she could feel him there with her.

"Hey Danni" he said quietly.

"Hi" she whispered back into the air. They were both silent after that not knowing what to say, he had come out here to talk but he didn't know what in the hell he should say to her. Taking his inability to form a sentence as an advantage Danni turned to go back inside but he caught her arm again and gently pulled her back a little until they were almost chest to chest.

"Wait, please…Danni what's going on? Why have you been avoiding me? When are you gonna give in and let me be with you?" he fired questions at her.

She sighed and looked up at him "I don't know what's happening Juice. I've been avoiding you because I didn't know if what happened was a spur of the moment thing because of the day we'd had and my tat and I didn't want to start us off with a regretted decision. And as for…"

"Wait what? I don't regret kissing you Danni and I'm positively fucking sure that I would have kissed the hell outta you against the door even if you didn't have the tat or an abusive ex fiancé" he said cupping her face to make sure she saw his honesty.

She faltered at that but then shook her head a little with his firm grip still on her face "I still don't know Juice, I mean what if…"

"You think too much" he whispered gently as he interrupted her and planted his lips on hers again.

She stood still for all of three seconds thinking before she stopped thinking with her head and let her heart take over for once. Her hands on the back of his neck and head as he splayed a hand against her back under her shirt while fisting her hair with the other as his tongue snaked passed her lips. Their tongues locked in a fiery dance and Juice was kissing her so hard that she was being moved backwards until she hit a wall and then they used it to their advantage to press Juice's full body against hers, their lips, tongues and teeth clashing.

Before she knew it her head kick started and her heart took the back seat again. Pulling back from the kiss she pressed her hands against his chest again and he tugged on her bottom lip trying to prolong the moment because he knew it was coming to an end and that she hadn't given in quite yet.

"Juice…"

"I know, you haven't given in yet…but you will because I'm not going anywhere and you can only stay away from someone you love for so long before it takes it's toll on you" he whispered against her lips kissing her softly before leaning back and giving a wide eyed Danni room to escape.

As she closed the door behind her they both sighed. She was being stupid she knew that but she couldn't get him back just to lose him again and that was something that she hadn't told any one yet, that was her biggest fear. But with this life it was guaranteed that he would face death and have to beat it on occasion so what did she do? She wanted him but she didn't want to have him only to lose him all over again. There was no way she'd survive it again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own the sons of anarchy but like many I wish I did. I do however own the character Danni! And the other characters that you don't recognise.**

Chapter 9

"Urg, I thought this was Gemma's idea" Tig complained as they all sat around the clubhouse not partying like they had hoped.

"It was, she wants more family time or some shit like that" Clay said taking a swig from his beer.

"Well can we leave since she's not here?" Tig asked.

"You wanna be on the receiving end of Gemma's wrath you go on ahead" Jax replied and Tig huffed slouching in his seat.

"Where's Danni?" Chibs asked.

"She called to say she would be late" Clay answered.

"How late?" Juice asked but Clay just shrugged.

"Lass better not wiggle her way outta this if we have to stay here" Chibs said.

"Nah, I'm sure she'll show…eventually" Bobby chuckled.

"We can't start the dinner until Gemma gets here because she was bringing all the stuff" Tara said.

"We'll just have to wait then" Donna sighed.

"I'm bored…let's put music on" Cherry said with a smile and turned on some music really loud.

"Pool?" Half-Sack asked Opie and the latter nodded after downing his beer.

OoOoOoO

Danni had contemplated just missing the dinner/family time at the club house altogether but she knew that her mother meant well and so she sucked it up and made her way over there over half and hour late. It was already dark and she took the back road which was usually deserted at this time of night but she saw a van pull out from where it had been parked at the side of the road and she got curious.

"You're already late…forget it" she mumbled to herself.

She was going to let it go but as she passed she noticed a car on the side of the road and realised that it was Gemma's but Gemma was no where to be found. She looked back at the van that was very far in the distance and knew she had to follow it just in case her mother was inside…it was a long shot but she wanted to make sure.

She followed the van for quite some time before it finally pulled up to an abandoned warehouse. A woman stepped out of the van and then three men came from the warehouse and opened the back of the van and Danni saw them pull her unconscious mother from the back. The woman got back into the van and drove away as Gemma was carried inside. Danni grabbed her phone and dialled her father's number tapping her fingers against the steering wheel.

"Come on dad…pick up" she muttered to herself but she got no answer.

"Fuck" she cursed before she tried the club house phone and again got no answer. Danni slammed her hands against the steering wheel, she had no weapon and no one was answering their phones. She shouldn't really go in on her own but her mom was in there and god knows what those three men had planned for her.

Danni took a deep breath before slowly getting out of her car and cautiously walked towards the warehouse. When she got to the door it was closed so she opened it as slowly as she could trying to be quiet and upon entering heard voices in the next room over. She walked to the door that was open ever so slightly and peered in; what she saw made her sick to her stomach.

Her mother was chained to a wired fence and three men were standing around waiting for her to come to which she was just barely. Danni's mind was reeling, what the hell was she supposed to do? She couldn't kill them because she had no weapon, she couldn't sneak her mom out because they were right there and she couldn't call her boys because none of them were answering.

When Gemma came to completely one of the men who she assumed to be the leader of the three stepped in front of her and said some words that she couldn't hear. As the man began to unbutton his pants Danni panicked. She could not let her mother get raped! She didn't have a weapon; she had no backup and no way of getting her mother out. There was only one thing she could do.

"You might wanna make sure that your little girlfriend isn't followed next time" she said as she walked into the room trying not to shit herself.

The man stopped trying to get Gemma's pants undone and all four of them looked at her. Her mother looked at her wide eyed knowing that she wouldn't willingly risk her own safety if the guys were on the way but the fact that she was desperate enough to let herself get hurt in place of her meant that they were on their own.

Danni wasn't an idiot, she knew exactly what was about to happen to her but she would rather it happen to her then her mother. Her mother's confidence was what made her who she was, it's what makes her so strong and Danni couldn't let them take that away from her. The main guy motioned for the other two to grab her and they held her against the wall opposite her mother as the main guy stepped in front of her this time.

"Like I told her; tell Clay to stop his gun dealings with minorities" the guy said.

"Or what?" Danni asked.

"Or I'll come back and do what I'm about to do to you to your mother" he said and Danni knew then that she had saved her mother this fate but she couldn't save herself.

As he reached for the button on Danni's jean shorts Gemma yelled "Get away from her you son of a bitch!" but she was ignored as she thrashed around and the three men stayed concentrated on Danni.

Just because Danni knew it was happening does not mean she was going to make it easy for them. Her wrists were cuffed above her head and two of them stepped back as the main guy stayed in front if her. He pulled a knife out and cut her top down the middle, his hands roughly grabbing her breasts as she jerked away from his touch. His large hands gripped her bare thighs tightly leaving bruises for sure and then his hand was in her panties. Danni forced herself not to cry as she felt his fingers roughly enter her at once.

While he was distracted she managed to slip one hand from the cuffs but the other was too tight and the only way she could free herself was if she broke her wrist. The bastard in front of her kept thrusting his fingers into her painfully while he cut her stomach with the knife randomly. When he looked at her she spit on him disgusted by what he was doing and he punched her in the face a couple of times, the knife catching her skin every so often. She looked over at her mother and saw that the two men were not raping her but they were hitting her a few times. As a punch was delivered to Danni's stomach she came to a decision.

When the man in front of her was satisfied that he'd hurt her enough with his fingers he began to pull himself from his pants and Danni closed her eyes. The two other men had moved off to the side from her mother a little but Gemma was still cursing at them all. When she felt her shorts get tugged down she squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed her chained wrist with her free hand pressing it against the cuff and twisting it in an unnatural way causing her to scream while freeing her from the chains and she dropped to the ground.

The two men off to the side pulled their guns and shot at her as she hid behind the other man for cover. He managed to stab her in the leg with his knife before he was shot a couple of times not having moved from surprise and she grabbed his gun shooting one of the men leaving only one left. Danni fell to the ground as a bullet hit her side and she shot back at him getting his leg making him fall before she shot at his head.

Everything was suddenly silent and Danni rolled to her back pulling her hand form her wound seeing it drenched in blood. Her breathing was ragged and she felt light headed and in a shit load of pain.

"Baby? Dove?" she heard her mother shouting her.

"Mommy…" she whimpered in pain.

"God baby…Danni! Danielle?"

"Hm?"

"Can you get me down from here?" Gemma asked gently but inside she was freaking out.

"Um…" Danni trailed off and dragged herself towards her mom a little bit so that she could get better aim of the chains attached to Gemma's wrists. When she had good aim she held her wrist up with her sore wrist to keep her hand steady and she shot the chains allowing her mother to drop to the ground.

"Oh baby…gimme your keys, come on" Gemma coaxed as she tried to help her to her feet taking most of the weight. She herself was beaten quite a bit but it was nothing compared to Danni.

Danni patted her pocket to weak to actually retrieve the keys. Gemma half helped and half dragged Danni to the car and took the keys helping her into the backseat so that she could lie down. She got into the front seat and hit the gas driving like a mad woman knowing that her baby's life was hanging in the balance.

When they pulled up to the club house Gemma again almost had to drag Danni from the car to the entrance of the club house. She threw the door opened and began to enter the loud room, music blaring and loud voices.

"Gemma! Finally you're here, I was…" Tig started but stopped when he saw her but not got sight of Danni yet.

"Gemma baby…what happened, why…?" Clay started to ask as the music went off but then Gemma walked further in and they saw Danni.

"Jesus Christ!" Bobby swore seeing all the blood and the ripped clothes. Danni couldn't stand anymore and collapsed to the floor but Juice had rushed to her side as soon as he saw her and caught her before she hit the ground, gently lifting her bridal style and laying her on the table that the boys had cleared.

"What the fuck happened mom?" Jax asked panicked as Tara and Chibs began to work together assessing the damage as Danni's eyes drifted shut before they opened again and repeating the process.

Gemma sighed before tears started to fall from her eyes something that _never _happened in front of the boys "I pulled over to the side of the road because a woman said her baby was chocking…the bitch hit me on the head knocking me out and shoved me into her van. I'm assuming that Danni saw when she was on her way here and followed us…I'm also assuming that she tried calling…" Gemma trailed off as Clay checked his phone and Half-Sack checked the club house phone and both cursed at the missed calls "She followed three men into the warehouse and when I came to they told me to tell you to stop your gun dealings with minorities. He undid his pants and reached for my jeans" they all tensed especially Clay "And then Danni walked into the room and they were immediately off of me and onto her. They cuffed her hands above her head and started to do to her what they were going to do to me."

"Did they…?" Juice let his question hang in there air, it was too painful to say.

"No…not exactly. He groped her and violated her with his fingers" the guys cringed "But his dick didn't get anywhere near her before she broke her own wrist to get free. The first guy stabbed her leg before she used him as a sheild and he got shot. She grabbed his gun shot one of the others before she was shot in the side and then she killed the last guy, got me free and I got us here." Gemma wiped some of her tears looking at her little girl and she sighed "She had no weapon, no backup and no way to get me out so she did the only thing she could"

"Which was?" Opie questioned gently.

Gemma smiled slightly but it was a sad one "Diverted their attention from me to her" she stated.

"Danni? Danni…I need you to keep your eyes open for me ok?" they heard Tara say to Danni and they made their way over to her.

"Mm…tired" she mumbled.

"I know lass but you gotta stay awake for a little while" Chibs said gently as he helped Tara try and control the blood loss.

"You need anything?" Clay asked them looking at his broken baby girl and they both shook their heads concentrating on Danni completely.

"Mom…is she…mom…ok?" Danni asked incoherently.

"I'm right here baby…I'm fine ok?" Gemma assured her while wiping some more tears.

"Hm…that's…good…" her eyes slid shut again.

"Danni? I'm going to need more towels for the blood…clean water…my medical bag" Tara stated and everyone went off to get some things except Gemma, Clay, Jax and Juice.

Danni's eyes didn't reopen this time and it sent them into a panic. They all began to call her name other than Juice who was crouched by her head and he whispered into her ear so that the others couldn't hear him.

"Danni? Baby, I need you to open your eyes for me. Come on, you know what it was like thinking you lost me…you don't want me going through that do you? You can't die on me babe, please…I love you so god damn much, more than my own life…open those beautiful blue eyes for me…" he coaxed her as the others continued to call her name. Her eyes fluttered open and she immediately locked eyes with Juice who was smiling slightly at her "That's my girl" he whispered into her hair.

OoOoOoO

Many, many painful hours later Tara and Chibs finally had the bleeding under control and fixed her up pretty damn well considering the only things they had to do it with.

"Well, how bad is it?" Clay asked them as they came back into the main room both covered in blood.

Tara sighed "The bullet wound wasn't too bad thankfully; it missed anything major and was mostly just at the edge of her skin so there wasn't any internal damage just a lot of blood. Her leg is much the same, no internal damage but they'll both be sore for weeks before the pain begins to ease. She had two broken ribs and three bruised ones but they should heal ok since they're wrapped. Then there are her flesh wounds; the cuts and bruises…they'll heal nicely but she'll have a couple of small scars on her stomach from the knife but they'll barely be noticeable. She should heal perfectly well…physically" she told them and there was relief but also anxiety from the "Physically" part.

"Any idea when she'll wake up?" Gemma asked them worriedly glancing through the open door at her daughter on the table.

"Could be a couple of hours or a couple of days, it depends on her" Chibs informed them before going to change his bloody clothes.

A little while later Chibs and Tara were blood free and they were all sitting around waiting. Jax glanced over at Juice and wondered if he should say something.

"So…anyone else see her tat?" he asked his eyes still on Juice but he didn't seem at all surprised by the tattoo.

"Yeah…a crow with Juice's name in its claws" Cherry said.

"Did you know she had it?" Tig asked Juice.

"No…well, not until that night when Greg messed her up. I saw it then…" he said quietly.

"Oh yeah, that's the tat you saw when you…" Donna started but then stopped when the girls shot her looks.

"When he?" Opie urged his wife.

"Nothing…doesn't matter" she dismissed and looked away.

"Okay" he said frowning slightly before shrugging.

"I can't believe what she did tonight" Chibs said shaking his head in amazement.

"Yeah…its amazing but then again it was Gemma who was being hurt so maybe we shouldn't be so surprised" Piney said.

"Yup, I mean if she willingly got stabbed for Tara and her unborn nephew it's no surprise she'd do this for Gemma" Bobby added.

"It's not nice to talk about someone…behind their back you know" Danni croaked from the table and they were up like shots.

"Sorry baby" her dad apologised with a small smile.

She shrugged a little "S'okay" she smiled and Gemma gave her some water.

"How are you feeling?" Tara asked.

"There aren't even words…" she said closing her eyes and taking deep breaths against the pain.

"Here's some meds for the pain" Chibs handed them over and Danni took them gratefully.

"Thanks…how bad am I?" she asked.

"Physically, you'll be sore for a while but you'll eventually be ok save for a few barely noticeable scars on you stomach" Tara told her with a smile.

"Good" she sighed choosing not to comment on the "Physically" part.

Clay sighed "Baby, I'm so sorry that I didn't answer my phone or the clubhouse one we were…" he started and they all looked a little guilty.

"Don't" she interrupted him "Don't feel guilty about this ok? You couldn't have known…it's not your fault; the blame is on whoever did this. Don't give em' the power by feeling unnecessarily guilty." She told them and they nodded a little.

"Ok…" Clay sighed.

"So…nice tat" Tig smirked and Danni laughed a little but winced in pain.

"Yeah? You like?" she asked completely undeterred.

"Well, the name could have been changed but whatever" he teased and she smiled a little before her eyes closed again.

"I think I'll sleep a little more" she said quietly and they piled from the room.

Jax kissed her on the head "I'm glad you're ok" he whispered before leaving, Gemma and Clay following suit.

Juice sighed and smoothed her hair back, she was already asleep. He kissed her gently on the head and then on the lips before he whispered "I love you" and he left the room quietly to join the others.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own the sons of anarchy but like many I wish I did. I do however own the character Danni! And the other characters that you don't recognise.**

Chapter 10

The next month was hell for everyone. They were trying to find out who was behind the attack and figure out the best way to retaliate. Sure, that was stressful and frustration but the worst thing was Danni. She had taken the attack instead of Gemma so that she wouldn't lose her confidence or strength but what Danni didn't realise was that she was the club's rock, even to Gemma at times, and when she took the attack for her mother she was the one that lost her confidence and strength.

They could see that she was trying not to let it affect her, she was trying to stay strong but they noticed these things. Loud noises made her jump, men being to close made her flinch and the clothes she wore were looser than normal; her jeans were baggier and she wore a hoody a lot more often than normal. It was like she wasn't comfortable in her own skin anymore and as much as she tried not to let it get to her, the whole ordeal affected her more than she wanted to admit.

And today was just another day like the others for the past month only this time Gemma and Clay seemed to be having problems. Danni was walking to her car in her baggy jeans and a SAMCRO hoody when she saw her mother stomping to her car leaving her dad behind absolutely fuming. When Gemma pulled out of the garage Clay ran to his bike and pulled out after her. Danni looked around to see if anyone else had seen the interaction and it seemed that everyone had.

"I hate it when mommy and daddy fight" Tig said from beside her and she jumped a little before sighing.

"You and me both" she replied as though she hadn't gotten a fright again.

"Should we go make sure she's ok?" Cherry asked.

"They usually like to sort this stuff out on their own" Jax said shrugging but Danni shook her head.

"No, I'm going. We both know that dad can get pretty hands on and if he man handles her after what almost happened to her last month it won't end well" she said and they all studied her for a moment wondering if that's how she felt before they nodded.

"Alright you, me, Tig, Juice and Tara will go yeah?" he asked her and she nodded continuing to her car as the others shared looks before following her lead.

It turns out Gemma had gone to caracara to clear her head. After Luanne died someone else took over but SAMCRO was still invested in it. Clay obviously had followed her and when they arrived he was picking up a concrete block and throwing it at Gemma's car windshield.

"Holy shit" Juice said as they all stood together by Danni's car.

"You stupid piece of shit" Gemma said as she walked back towards Clay who for a split second looked sad before Gemma kicked his bike and the shit hit the fan.

"Ah fuck" Jax muttered as his mother kicked the president's bike.

Gemma and Clay fight often so this isn't really out of the ordinary; even Clay pounding on Gemma's car isn't really unusual but they stood there waiting because of the look on Danni's face, it was like she knew she would be needed at some point in the near future.

But when Gemma Teller Morrow actually walked away from a fight they knew something was seriously wrong and that maybe she had been affected more that she let on. Hell really broke lose when Clay stepped towards Gemma's retreating form and Danni stepped forward "DON'T!" she yelled but Clay grabbed Gemma's shoulders none to softly causing Gemma to crack.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T!" she screamed at him and Clay looked both perplexed and still angry so Danni ran in between them as Tara went to Gemma and the guys stepped up behind Clay in case. Clay looked ready to hit something and Danni stepped up to him pushing her fear back; this was her father for god sake's.

"Dad don't. You push her now and it'll be worse. You wanna hit something there's me or the car whatever I don't care but don't you touch her because you'll lose her forever. I don't know what you guys were arguing about but think before you act because mom is strong but she's not indestructible and after what almost happened to her a month ago there are cracks in her strong armour" Danni said strongly but still softly for her father. Her dad looked at her in pain when she described what Gemma must be going through and how much worse it must be for her since her attack was worse; when she said he could hit her if he wanted his heart almost broke.

Clay hugged Danni before pulling back and looking into her eyes "If you mother is breaking down in public after what almost happened to her…why haven't you broken down after what happened since yours was so much worse?" he asked her gently the guys behind him listening in.

"If I break down then who's gonna be her rock? Who's gonna be the club's rock?" she asked as though it was perfectly reasonable.

"Dove?" her mother called her still sobbing and Danni turned towards her.

"Go home, let her calm down and then talk to her about whatever it is that's bothering you ok?" her dad nodded so she ran to her mother and tried her hardest not to flinch as Gemma gripped her tightly but everyone with the exception of Gemma saw it and knew that her wounds were hurting.

"Come on, let's get you home" she whispered soothingly to her. She helped Gemma into her car before she held her side breathing deeply and straightening back up going around to her side of the car. Catching the worried glances of her family she shook her head "I'm fine" she said and it seemed like all she said for the past month. She quickly tore out of caracara and towards Gemma and Clay's house knowing her mother needed some relaxation time.

When they got into the house they hadn't spoken so Danni led Gemma up to the bathroom and grabbed a pair of jammies for her before running a hot bubble bath. Gemma seemed to have completely caved in as soon as they were alone, knowing that her baby girl would take care of her. Danni gently unzipped Gemma's dress and peeled it from her body and helped her out of her underwear before quickly getting her into the bath so that she wasn't any more exposed than she needed to be. When Gemma was situated Danni turned to leave the room and give her some privacy but Gemma spoke.

"Thank you baby" she said quietly.

"Any time mom" she replied just as quietly.

"We haven't had sex since it happened" Gemma suddenly said and Danni was slightly taken aback but listened all the same "He understands what I almost went through…what you partly went through but since it didn't happen he doesn't understand that I need more time or that I feel…" she trailed off.

"Unworthy? Dirty? Broken?" Danni suggested and Gemma nodded.

Danni sighed knowing she was about to give advice that she herself couldn't take since she knew she was affected much deeper than she was letting on "Mom…dad loves you with everything he has, and when he saw how you reacted today, when I explained a tiny portion of it to him he seemed to understand better. You need to remember that dad would die before he hurt you and he would just as quickly kill for you. You don't need to be afraid of him…that's rich coming from me but it's true. I'm not saying that you should have sex again before you're ready but it needs to be because you're not ready not because you're afraid of dad. There's nothing you could do and there's nothing that could be done to you to make him love you any less" she told her.

Gemma sighed "Men need to own their pussy baby" she stated simply.

It kind of crept her out hearing that from her mother but she sucked it up and said "Then let him own it" before she stood from her position on the edge of the tub and left Gemma while she bathed.

OoOoOoO

The next day all the guys were hanging around the club house including Danni, Tara, Cherry and Donna with the kids running around when Gemma and Clay sauntered in.

Gemma looked completely brand knew and refreshed and Clay looked much the same. They all shared looks wondering how the hell that happened before they looked at Danni who was smiling at her mom as Gemma grinned at her. They both walked over and sat down.

"Everything ok?" Jax asked.

"Perfect baby" Gemma said kissing his cheek and again they all shot amazed looks at Danni; how the hell did she do that?

Gemma leaned over to her daughter and whispered "He owned it" and Danni screwed her face up covering her ears.

"I do not wanna know mother" she said in a grossed out voice.

Gemma chuckled kissing her daughters cheek and saying "Thanks dove"

"Any time…are _you _ok?" Danni asked her.

"Never better" her mother smiled before heading back to her office.

"Yes, thank you" Clay repeated kissing his daughters head and following his wife to her office. Danni watched them go with a smile before turning back to the others in the room.

"How did you…?" Half-Sack trailed off amazed.

"I just…voiced and addressed some of her fears is all" Danni said vaguely.

"So mom's back to normal now?" Jax questioned.

"Yup" she said looking down at her phone as it beeped.

They looked at each other wondering when that would happen for Danni but they didn't want to ask but they looked back at her as she sighed.

"What's up?" Chibs asked her frowning.

"I just got a text from…Greg" she said.

Juice looked furious "I told that son of a bitch I'd kill him if he bothered you" he said.

"He said I could clear my stuff out today while he's at work…but screw that. I bought the god damn place he can move out" she muttered to herself.

"Need help throwing his shit away?" Tig grinned and Danni chuckled a little.

"Yeah actually…if you don't mind" she said.

"Nah, it'll be fun. We can throw away some expensive shit to piss him off" Opie laughed.

"I'll go ask Gemma and Clay" Piney said getting up.

"When does he go to work?" Bobby asked.

"About now actually" she replied.

"Well, let's get going" Tara said standing up and picking up Conner as Abel, Kenny and Ellie followed the women out.

By the time they all arrived at the house Greg's car was gone so they assumed he had already left for work and Danni led them over to the garage.

"We should start out here and work our way in…I'll just go grab some drinks" she said and the women sat on the grass in the sun with the kids running around as the men got to work.

Danni made her way into the kitchen and hunted through the fridge pulling out some beers and some lemonade sitting them on a tray with some glasses before she turned to go back outside. When she stepped into the living area again the tray was knocked from her hands and she was shoved roughly against the wall making her side ache again.

"Hey baby, I missed you" Greg mumbled into her neck as Danni tried her god damned hardest not to panic. She figured that he didn't know everyone else was there or he wouldn't be trying anything at that particular moment in time.

Danni opened her mouth to scream but Greg covered her mouth with his hand "Tut tut, we can't have you alerting the neighbours and ruining our reunion" he said as he began to kiss her neck and Danni tried pushing against him but he just grabbed her healing wrist tightly making her moan in pain behind his hand. "It's been months since we were together Danielle…I can't wait to be inside you again" now that made her panic.

She tried to kick him but he grabbed a fistful of her hair and slammed her head against the wall while keeping a hand over her mouth to muffle her scream of pain. She became light headed and felt herself weaken as her body was still healing and he was just adding more pain. He pulled her head back roughly and bit her neck hard enough to break the skin and make it bleed and she fought to keep the bile from rising in her throat.

"No, not this time, this time I'll over power you and your biker isn't going to be able to save you" he snarled into her ear. Danni whimpered against her wishes, she hated being weak but right now she was terrified and in pain and she couldn't fucking think straight. Greg pulled her hoody over her head and ripped her top down the middle his hand immediately going back to cover her mouth as she tried to scream. She was left in a blue bra and baggy jeans as he palmed her breast and she squeezed her eyes shut tightly and then kicked upwards getting him between the legs and he moved away.

She started to run to the front door but he grabbed her sore wrist and she cursed as he pulled her to the ground him landing on top of her and she screamed but it was cut short by him roughly kissing her drawing blood. He pulled back and smacked her round the face and dug his fingers into her waist trying to undo the button on her jeans. She elbowed him in the side and he grunted in pain before hitting her sore side again and she stopped fighting to try and breath through the pain that she felt.

"Get off of me" she tried to yell at him but again it was muffled by his hand and he ignored her as he ripped her zipper down and she was freaking the fuck out.

She bit his hand hard as a last attempt and he cursed before he pulled it back briefly and she screamed as loud as she could, so loud in fact that it hurt her throat. He placed his hand on her mouth again after punching her not knowing that there were people close enough to hear her "Nice try but no one's around to hear you" he spat.

Just in case they didn't hear Danni flailed her arms above her head knocking a table and a picture frame and ornament shook before falling to the ground with a loud crash "You stupid bitch!" he shouted in her face about to punch her again when he was suddenly removed from above her. Looking up Danni saw that Juice had violently kicked Greg from on top of her.

Danni rolled over onto her side and pushed herself into a sitting position leaning back against the couch and closing her eyes against the pain both physically and emotionally.

"You son of a bitch!" Clay yelled as he punched Greg in the face, Jax following his example straight after.

"What did I tell you?" Juice shouted at him and Greg flinched away from the memory.

Gemma sat down beside her daughter who was breathing deeply trying to calm herself before she opened her eyes and watched the scene in front of her making no move to intervene knowing it wouldn't save Greg either way…not that she wanted to save him anyway.

"I didn't do anything! She wanted it!" Greg protested and got a right hook from Chibs and a left hook from Tig for his troubles.

Danni vaguely heard the kids run towards the front door and knowing that Donna, Tara and Cherry didn't particularly want to see this quietly said "Please keep the kids away from this" as she briefly looked at the three women who nodded both in agreement and thanks for getting them out of the situation of having to watch.

All the guys wanted their shot at him before he was finished so Bobby and Half-Sack had turns kicking him before Opie got to deliver his hits and even Piney threw some in here and there. They all knew who would finish it and they agreed with that but they wanted their shots first. After Greg had sufficiently been kicked the shit out of and covered in blood Clay and Jax nodded to Juice who was more than ready and willing. He glanced briefly at Danni who did not protest so he continued feeling even more pissed off after taking inventory of her new wounds and half naked form.

Juice delivered multiple kicks and punches to Greg before he even pulled his gun out and aimed it at him "I told you what would happen didn't I? I fucking told you to stay away from her!" he bent to Greg's level and spoke low so that no one would hear what he was saying "You bruised that beautiful body even more than it already was…you just added to her fucking emotional pain as well as physical. You drew blood from her…you're lucky I'm letting you die right now because if I let you live it would be for the sole purpose of torturing you for days until you died" Greg flinched back with slightly wide eyes, blood dripping off of him.

Greg looked over at Danni who stared back at him emotionlessly "I'll see you in hell" he spat at her.

"Save me a seat" was her simple response.

"Biker whore! You're a slu…" before he finished his sentence Juice pulled the trigger and put a bullet in his head just like he promised.

The place was silent for a few moments after that before Juice grabbed Danni's SAMCRO hoody and gently helped her put it on avoiding touching her as much as possible. Gemma helped her to her feet and guided her from the house silently and they left with the women and children.

None of the men spoke as they set about fixing the place. Every single one of them patted Juice on the back as they passed in a silent well done as they cleared the body away, cleaned the room and set about getting rid of all of Greg's stuff from and around the house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own the sons of anarchy but like many I wish I did. I do however own the character Danni! And the other characters that you don't recognise.**

Chapter 11

After what happened with Greg Danni seemed to retreat into herself that little bit more. She didn't want to, god she didn't want to give them the power to do that to her but she couldn't help it. Having it almost happen once was bad but twice…she was slowly falling apart but trying to keep it together. She knew she should be grateful that she was never actually raped but still every time she closed her eyes she saw Greg or the masked men and so she began to lose sleep making it more obvious to others that she was far from ok.

She didn't feel like herself. She didn't feel confident and free from insecurities. She didn't feel strong and independent. She felt used, broken, unworthy, dirty…she fucking hated that they could make her feel that way. She tried to scrub the dirty feeling off of her, she tried to gain her confidence back but when she looked in the mirror she saw the bruises that were slowly fading away and she couldn't forget it. She could even touch her side now and it wouldn't be painful unless it was hit forcefully but touching and grabbing it wasn't sore anymore. Things should be looking up now…but she couldn't get over it. She wanted to bury it away and never think of it again but the more she avoided it the worse it got.

She didn't understand how her family could stand to look at her after everything that happened and while a part of her screamed that she was being irrational and that her family loved her and that she had to get it together another part of her was yelling _worthless, unworthy, broken, dirty, used _and she couldn't fucking stop it no matter how much she tried. Another thing was that she had been avoiding Juice again; she couldn't even look at him without feeling disgusted with herself. She had let herself get into the situation where she was almost raped twice and he had to kill a man for her…how was she supposed to look him in the eye after that?

Juice had noticed all of these things of course. He knew she was avoiding him again but he could also read her like an open book and knew it wasn't because of him but because of what she was feeling. He hated how those fuckers made her feel, and he knew she was trying her damn hardest not to let them win but she needed help. He needed to show her that he didn't think she was worthless, unworthy, broken, dirty, used and anything else that she felt. She was fighting these feelings and he was sure as fuck going to help her.

Most days she was left alone to try and work through it and they could all see that she was trying but it wasn't working. Danni wouldn't ask for help and they knew that so Juice was going to help her without her asking him to. He was going to do whatever he could to get their Danni back; _his _Danni. Most days she was left alone but not today…

When Danni entered the club house Juice watched her from his seat at the bar. She smiled at the guys as she passed them but it was hollow, there was no spark in her eyes, they were empty. Tonight a party was being held and Danni was hoping to get away before it started that much Juice knew so when he saw her head for her room at the club house he got off his seat and quietly followed her slipping into her room behind her.

"Juice, what are you…?" she began but he shook his head.

"Shh…Danni, I can't…Jesus fucking Christ" he muttered, he was trying to get her back but he didn't have a fucking clue what to say. Danni looked at him in her baggy SAMCRO hoody and baggy jeans with trainers that had become customary and she furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Alright, listen to me ok? I can't sit around and watch you destroy yourself anymore, I won't do it. I know Danni, I _know _that you're fighting with everything in you not to let what happened change you or take over your life but sometimes it's too much to handle on your own and you need help. You won't ask for help, I know that, but I'm helping you anyway. I can see what's happening to you Danni, I can _see _you. I can see that you're fighting to stay afloat but everything is trying to pull you under and if you can't deal with this it's gonna drag you down and you'll drown. I can't let that happen, I won't do it Danni." He started and he already saw the tears well up in her eyes. She hadn't broken down yet; she hadn't cried and cursed at the whole situation like Gemma did and before he continued trying to pull her back to him she needed to let it out.

"Come here babe…you need to let this out first." He said holding his hand out and she realised that while she never thought he was stupid she never knew just how deep he could be until now. One lone tear leaked from her eye and he sighed "Baby…" and the floodgates opened. She took his hand and he pulled her to him encircling her in his arms and pulling her to the bed so he could sit down with her in his lap as she sobbed into his neck fisting his shirt.

"I can't Juice…I…I don't know how…shit! I'm trying so damn hard not to let them win but…how can I…fuck! They may not have raped me completely but that first guy did violate me and they all made me feel weak and helpless and I…I can't stop their voices, or their faces, or the feel of their hands! I can't scrub off the feeling of dirtiness, unworthiness, weakness, of being broken and used…I just, I'm so fucking broken that I can't…I can't stop them from affecting me even though I fucking hate the power it gives them even though they're dead! God damn it! I killed them, they made me put three more lives to the list of people I've killed…and you…you killed him because of me! Jesus, I don't know how you can look at me…any of you, I'm fucking…god I don't even know what I am! A part of me is screaming that they're wrong…I'm not any of those things but…but another part is repeating it over and over and it's getting ingrained into my head and it won't ever leave…and I can't…" she sobbed before she began mumbling and muttering incoherently while she shook her head. Juice was completely falling apart listening to her, the internal fight she had going on was killing her slowly. All the things she thought of herself were wrong and a part of her knew that but he needed all of her to believe that. He needed his Danni back, the one that had no need for modestly or insecurities. He rubbed her back soothingly trying to comfort her as she started to calm down.

"Better?" he asked softly.

Danni took a deep breath and let it out slowly "A little. God, I'm sorry. I'm such a mess right now" she said as she started to get off his lap. When she stood she ran a hand over her face wiping all her tears away and taking a few deep breaths.

Juice stood shaking his head "No, don't be sorry I was glad to be here for you. You're not a mess Danni, you're one of the strongest people I know and the fact that you held it together long enough to help your mom was amazing…but it's your turn now" he told her.

"Thanks Juice but…" she started shaking her head.

"No buts Danni. Listen to me alright…you are amazing. What you did protecting Tara and your nephew and then protecting your mother knowing what could happen is amazing. Your strength is amazing. Your ability to love is amazing. You loyalty to the club and your family is amazing. You fierce need to protect the ones you love is amazing. Your bitchiness is amazing. Your confidence is amazing. Your beauty is amazing. Your ability to love me…even if only a little is a fucking miracle." He paused as she looked down a few more tears escaping and he went to stand in front of her "Look at me Danni…please" he pleaded with her gripping her chin gently so that she had to look at him. "Those voices that you hear in your head are wrong. You are more than worthy for me, for this club, for this family, for this life. You are not weak, what you did for your mom, taking what should have happened to her and then helping her afterwards…that's the strongest thing I have known anyone to have done. You don't need to scrub your beautiful body anymore because you are not dirty, you are not used, you are not broken…you're perfect. You can fight this and I'm gonna help you. You said you voiced and addressed your mom's fears and that's what brought her back to her normal self, well that's what I just did. Those men they're gone Danni, they're never coming back. I killed Greg because I couldn't stand to see you hurt, _I _did that Danni, _me. _You didn't force me too and it sure as hell wasn't your fault. You killed those men to survive and to save you mom, don't let that guilt eat at you because we would have killed them anyway. You can stop being afraid of loud noises, you can stop flinching when a man gets close and you can chuck the baggy clothes Danni because they're not you and we all love you for exactly who you are. _I _love you Danielle Teller Morrow and I wouldn't change a thing about you" Juice finished quietly and Danni had a steady stream of tears sliding down her face and she let her head fall forward onto his chest and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Thank you" she whispered into his chest and he rested his head on hers.

"For what?" he asked.

"Those voices? They're fading into the background. My skin stopped crawling half way through your speech. I stopped hating myself as soon as you said you loved me. Your words have completely blown everything I thought away. I don't feel unworthy anymore, or used and broken. I didn't think I could get better this fast but it's you Juice. If Jax, or dad, or mom or any of the guys or girls had said that to me I'm not sure how big of an impact it would have made but you…you mean everything to me. Your opinion means the most to me…you mean more to me than I mean to myself and so your words outweigh mine. I feel like me again, not some beat down little girl who was constantly being kicked" she said "So thank you" she finished and he grinned making her smile back and he saw the spark.

He cupped her face resting his head against hers before cupping the back of her neck and pulling her into a hug. They clung to each other for a few moments before Danni sighed and turned her head to the right looking at herself in the mirror and for the first time in a long time she didn't feel disgusted. She tilted her head to the side as she examined herself and then she looked down at her clothes scrunching her nose up and Juice grinned widely "What the hell? Those trainers have got to go until it's time for jogging" she muttered and he laughed.

Danni grinned up at him stretching her arms above her head and shaking out her legs before rolling her head trying to get back into the feel of her body. Juice watched her smiling goofily and then he put his hands on her hips resting his head against hers again "God, I love you" he sighed.

"Hmm…I love you" she replied softly and he pulled his head back to look into her eyes as a huge shit eating grin spread across his face making her smile. That was the first time she said that since he got back all those months ago.

"Say it again" he whispered and she grinned.

"I love you Juice" she repeated confidently.

He gripped the back of her neck and pulled her towards him planting a kiss directly on her lips. Her hands grabbed his waist as she opened her mouth to let his tongue enter and then they tangled and danced together. It was a leisurely kiss and they swayed slightly on the spot while they "Hmm" into each others mouth. Juice remembered that she only just got better and reluctantly pulled back kissing her again and then once more before resting his head against hers.

"I should let you get ready for the party" he said quietly and pecked her on the lips again before turning slowly for the door although he desperately wanted to continue but it had to be her choice.

As he walked away Danni caught his hand with hers and tugged him back towards her, he knocked into her a little but gripped her waist and easily steadied her looking a little confused before she pressed her lips against his again and he offered no resistance. He let her have the choice and she chose and good god was he happy with her decision. She clasped her hands at the back of his neck moaning into his mouth and running her hands down his chest slowly as he cupped her neck and tilted her head so that he controlled the kiss. He was treading carefully so as to not scare her but she didn't seem to like the slow careful pace.

"Stop treating me like I'll shatter" she mumbled against his lips and he grinned before turning them and backing her into the wall making her arch towards him while he delved his tongue deep into her mouth. She pushed herself closer to him as he pinned her hips to the wall by his own and gripped her waist tightly in his hands. Their tongues tangled and their mouths pushed and pulled at a frantic pace as she gripped his neck and fisted his shirt to pull him closer and he lifted one of her legs over his hip. Their hips bucked forward instinctually and they simultaneously moaned into each others mouths. Danni pulled back slightly to breathe but their mouths were still brushing against each other as they continued to grind into each other.

Juice gripped the thigh wrapped around him with one hand and used it to lift her from the ground as his other hand went to her ass. Danni wrapped her free leg around his calf loosely to make sure she didn't fall. He walked them the few steps to the small table in the room and sat her down before stepping between her legs and crushing his lips to hers again. He pulled her SAMCRO hoody from her and let it fall to the table as she bit his lip and sucked his tongue into her mouth. She grabbed the edge of the table as he leaned down to her neck and began to suck on it hard, nipping every now and then making her jerk slightly. She threw her head back when he sucked on her pulse point and then he kissed up her throat, over her chin and nipped at her lips before he kissed her again.

She tugged his cut off of his shoulders and then pulled his shirt up over his head making him stop kissing her for a fraction of a second and his mouth was back on hers before his shirt had left her hands. Their lips, tongues and teeth clashed together in their passion and they were officially oblivious to the world around them. Juice kicked his shoes off as he ran his hands up Danni's denim clad thighs, stopping as he reached the button of her jeans. Danni undid the belt and button on his jeans before he was lifting her again off of the table and over to the double bed in the room.

Juice undid the button and zipper on Danni's jeans and tugged them off of her along with her trainers throwing them to the side. He splayed out his hands on her ribs as he kissed down her throat and between the valley of her breasts. Danni's head went back into the mattress as he trailed one hand around to the clasp of her bra and then it was off in a second his hands back on her ribs holding her to the bed as she arched her back. He took one nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it lightly before sucking it hard and nipping it. The opposite sensations had Danni moaning loudly and he switched breasts to give each the same treatment. Danni, realising that Juice still had his jeans on, dragged them down his legs by her feet and scratched at his back as his fingers hooked into her panties.

He slowly dragged her panties down her legs while kissing down her body, wet open mouthed kisses paying extra attention to her crow tattoo and scars. When he reached her feet he pulled the panties off completely before moving his hands back up her legs with his lips following the path. He kissed up her inner thigh and passed over where she wanted him most making her groan.

"Juice…" she breathed as her nails dug into his shoulder a little more.

He worked his way back up her body to her mouth tangling their tongues together again. She brought her feet up to the waistband of his boxers and dragged them downwards taking his boxers with them. She reached between them and grabbed his erect cock and gently ran her nails along the underside.

"Fuck" Juice groaned as he bucked his hips "Danni…"

Danni pumped him a few times and as his thrusts grew quicker she swiped her finger over the tip catching some pre come and brought it up to her lips sucking it off and moaned "Mmm".

"Jesus baby" Juice gasped at the sight of her.

He fisted her hair and kissed her aggressively as he positioned himself at her entrance. He lifted her left leg to the crook in his elbow to open her further, locked eyes with her and then pushed into her. Danni threw her head back while dragging her nails down his back as he sucked and bit on her neck.

"Fuck." they both gasped, groaning at the feel of him inside of her; the feel of them becoming one as they joined themselves together.

He growled low in his throat. "So…tight" he gritted, she could hear the grinding of his teeth.

He pulled back so that only the head of his length was inside of her and then pushed forward fast. Her walls quivered and pulsed around him. He settled into a fast, hard pace. He thrust forward and brought her hips up at the same time, allowing him to go real deep.

The room was filled with the smacking sound of flesh-on-flesh and the deep, reverberating groans and moans. He said her name over and over again as she said many words, most of them beginning with _F_ and ending with _me._

Juice grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss tangling their tongues together. Danni rolled them over while not breaking the kiss and slowly pulled away sitting up. She ground her pelvis against his slowly to torture him as his fingers dug into her hips in desperation. She lifted herself off of him and then lowered herself slowly inch by painful inch and she had him begging after only a few moments. She lowered herself onto him again hard this time, their hips crashing together. She did it again and then Juice began to pull her back onto him harder and faster.

She pulled Juice into a sitting position as he continued to help lift her up and pull her back down before he dipped his head and took her nipple into his mouth. Danni tugged his ear between her teeth and bit down on it as she began to need more that what they could do in their position. As though reading her mind Juice flipped her over so he was on top of her again and lifted her right leg over his shoulder as she wrapped her left leg around his waist.

She lifted her hips and circled them, their pelvises grinding together. He gave a jerky thrust and fell forward, bracing himself on his hands either side of her face.

It wasn't long before she felt that telltale coiling feeling deep down inside of her and she was lifting her hips with every thrust he gave. His groans were getting louder as were her whimpers and breathy moans so she knew he was close.

"Yes, baby. Ah, fuck, I'm gonna come." he rested his forehead against the bed right next to her ear. The sound of his harsh breathing sent her pulse into overdrive.

"Mmm, I'm so…close." she bit out as he plunged deep.

"Come…with me, baby." he grunted erotically, he lifted his forehead and she saw the light sheen of perspiration and the tightness of his jaw. He looked into her eyes and flashed her a loving smile.

Three more hard thrusts and he was shifted to the right a little and she couldn't hold it anymore. She screamed out his name as her climax rocketed through her, bringing on his own release. He growled loudly and bit down on her shoulder as her body wrung every last drop from his.

Not wanting to crush her he rolled over taking her with him so she was laying half on top of him while he was still inside her. His fingertips traced circles onto her thigh and the other hand was buried in her hair, which was a little damp from sweat.

"Wow babe" he breathed.

"Hm…that was…" she trailed off her chest heaving.

"Amazing…it had been way too long baby" he said quietly stroking her tat softly.

"Yeah, lets never wait that long again" she chuckled and he laughed.

"Amen to that" he replied "Sleep for a couples of hours Danni. Then you can get ready for the party nice and refreshed" he suggested.

"Hm, ok" she sighed snuggling in deeper. She couldn't wait to go to the party as herself again.

"Love you baby" he whispered.

"Love you too" she replied just as quietly.

OoOoOoO

"Geez Danni, are you ready yet?" Juice asked through the bathroom door as he heard the party from down the stairs.

"No…almost. Baby why don't you go on ahead and I'll meet you down there ok?" she asked him and he grinned goofily when she called him baby.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine" she replied with a smile in her voice.

"OK, don't be to long babe" he said.

"Alright…love you" she smiled at her words.

Juice grinned "Love you more" he replied before leaving the room and heading down the stairs into the party.

Juice went in search of any SAMCRO members that he could find and luckily found them all around the pool table. They were probably waiting for an update on Danni so he walked over to them and stopped beside them as they all looked up.

"Well, how is she?" Gemma asked him and he grinned.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" Tig asked.

"Danni's doing great" Juice said happily.

"How great is great?" Jax asked with a smile.

"Hm, great as in she feels like herself again. Great as in she decided we should be together again. Great as in she chose to have sex with me because she's ready. Great as in she lost the baggy clothes. Great as in…" he trailed off and pointed towards the stairs with a huge smile.

They all turned and their eyes popped out with smiles when they saw Danni; _their _Danni. She was walking down the stairs turning heads with every step she took. She was wearing a silver dress that hugged her curves snugly, stopped mid thigh and had spaghetti straps. Her hair was curled and she had on blood red shiny lipstick with smoky eyes and silver heels. When she reached the bottom step she searched for them and smiled when she saw them and they noticed that it was a real smile.

"What the hell did you say to her? Or are you that good in bed?" Bobby teased.

"It was probably both" Gemma commented sounding like it came from experience and Jax cringed.

"Hi" Danni greeted brightly stopping by Juice's side and kissing him smack on the lips making him grin down at her.

"Hi" they all chorused a little in shock.

"You look amazing" Tara commented with a smile.

"I know" she sighed wistfully and they all grinned widely.

"You're not modest are you?" Opie asked with a smile like he did months before.

"Nope, modesty is for people with insecurities and I don't need to have any" she repeated from months prior and she got a few chuckles.

"God dove, I'm so glad you're ok" Gemma smiled.

"Me too" she sighed.

Jax hugged his sister tightly and asked "What brought you back?" and she looked up at Juice with a smile.

"He did" she simply replied not elaborating and Juice grinned.

Clay raised an eyebrow with a smile "Well then thanks" he chuckled kissing Danni on the head.

"Any time" Juice said sincerely tucking Danni into his side before leaning down to kiss her.

"Oh come on! This isn't gonna start again is it?" Clay protested and Danni pulled away laughing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about father" she said before walking away, grabbing Juice's hand and pulling him behind her both of them grinning.

**Well? What do ya think? Let me know…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own the sons of anarchy but like many I wish I did. I do however own the character Danni! And the other characters that you don't recognise.**

Chapter 12

Life had been going pretty good for the past two weeks. Everything seemed to go back to normal. Juice and Danni were practically joined at the hip and Clay was right; that shit did start again. They were sickeningly happy and in love and they had no problems flaunting it. They didn't mean to shove it in people's faces but they weren't holding back for their sake either.

But of course order and balance can only last so long when you're a part of this family so naturally something came along to tip the scale…or rather someone.

Danni was sitting at a table in the club house near the entrance while the family was scattered around. She was on Juice's laptop while he played pool with Half-Sack looking over and smiling at her every so often and it made her grin. As she typed away on the laptop the entrance to the club opened and she couldn't fucking believe her eyes. There stood Wendy in all her fucked up glory.

The place seemed to go silent as Wendy scanned the room but when she looked at Danni and saw that she was about ready to pounce at her she figured she'd best try and get her on her side before she moved over to Gemma or Jax. See, Danni and Wendy used to be best friends until two things happened. 1; Wendy stole five thousand from Danni for drugs and 2; Wendy took Danni to her drug dealer without Danni's knowledge of where they were going and almost had Danni put away for five years when they were caught but it ended up being reduced to six months when they found that she really had no knowledge of what was going to happen the night. Wendy had ran before they got caught and got off with fuck all so understandably Danni hated Wendy even more than the others. To top it all off Danni and Jax had a huge fall out to when Jax got together with Wendy after all she had done to Danni and in the end Danni was right. Jax had felt like the biggest asshole in the world and had grovelled for months before Danni even spoke to him again. Jax stepped forward to tell Wendy to leave and get the fuck away from his baby sister but Gemma and Tara grabbed his arm knowing that if Wendy wanted to try sucking up to Danni…well, good fucking luck.

Wendy sat down next to Danni as the movement in the room picked up ever so slightly; mostly they were moving closer to each other probably to commentary on what they were witnessing. Danni began typing away at the laptop again ignoring Wendy's very existence until the other woman sighed and spoke.

"Danni…" she started.

"You have no right to say my name let alone sit in my presence Wendy. Why are you here?" she asked her not looking up from the laptop.

"I'm here for my son and husband" she stated trying to sound confident. Now that got Danni to lift her head.

"You have a son? Wow, when did that happen…and I had no idea you tied the knot. Who's the unlucky guy?" Danni asked with fake interest tilting her head to the side.

"You know I'm talking about Abel and Jax" Wendy said.

"You couldn't possibly be. Tara is Abel's mom and Jax's wife so you must be mistaken" Danni stated.

"No, I'm…"

Danni shut the lid to the laptop as gently as she could in her pissed off mood. She didn't want to break her baby's laptop because of this bitch. "Look Wendy, if you're trying to get me to help you it ain't working ok? You are the one who decided to do drugs while you were pregnant. You are the one who decided to risk a baby boy's life for an addiction. You are the one who gave up all parental rights so that you could leave him behind because you couldn't beat your addiction for him. So looking at the facts, I can't bring myself to feel for you…I can't even pity you. So I will ask you again; why are you here?" Danni snapped at her.

Wendy sighed again "Danni, I just wanted you to help me get back into his life. I don't want to break Jax and Tara up if they're happy but I want to be in my son's life" she said but it was bullshit and even from across the room they could tell that.

Danni narrowed her eyes at Wendy's attempt at manipulating her "Translation; I want you to help me get Jax to let me in Abel's life so that I can in turn use said baby boy to get Jax back, in effect breaking a marriage and a family. My answer; go to hell" she replied.

Wendy slammed her hands against the desk and stood at her full height which was shorter than Danni as she stood up after her without even a flinch "I'll go to court and fight for him if I have to!" Wendy yelled but they all knew she only wanted Abel to get Jax not for any other reason.

Danni chuckled "And just who the fuck do you think is gonna allow an ex junkie who almost killed her baby and then gave up all parental rights, take a kid from a safe and loving home?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"They can't not give me rights! I'm his birth mother!" she yelled.

"That don't mean jack squat honey. You almost killed him; you left him without a second glance and have been gone for over three years. They won't give a fuck if you gave birth to him or if you shit him out. Abel is safe and happy and loved and that's all that they care about" Danni informed her happily.

Wendy smirked "But he's not safe is he? Everything that goes on around here a little boy can't possibly be safe and healthy. I mean wasn't it just the other month that you were almost raped?" Wendy questioned. Danni knew that a few people knew of what happened and she wasn't surprised that Wendy had dug deep enough to find out or that she'd use it against her.

The family tensed but Danni shrugged with a cockily smirk "I'm drop dead gorgeous, there are guys who are bound to try and get with me even after I tell them no. But that's about me and the fact that I'm amazing…that's got nothing to do with Abel so you can shove that little trick up your ass because it's useless." Her family chuckled and shook their heads. It was amazing how much Juice had managed to change her outlook on the whole situation in just two weeks.

Wendy's jaw just about dropped and Jax finally stepped forward "He's not your son anymore Wendy. You gave up that right a long time ago so you got no reason to be here" he said.

Now Wendy just looked pissed off, "That's not true! I have a son here and a husband…" 

"Ex husband" was chorused around the room.

"And I'll be damned if I let that bitch replace me…" she motioned at Tara and that was all Danni needed.

"Alright, you're leaving now" Danni said and began to motion and coax her to the door.

"No! I'm not done yet!" she yelled and apparently forgot who the fuck she was beside because she raised her hand to Danni who looked pissed. Danni grabbed the hand coming at her, wrapped her hand around Wendy's throat and pushed her until she was pinned against the wall.

"Watch who you're speaking to bitch. I don't know how or why you managed to worm your way into Jax's life before and I honestly don't care anymore because I got a beautiful nephew out of the whole fucked up situation. But that's over, it's done and you're gonna leave it in the past if you know what's best for you. Jax and Tara are happily married, Tara adopted Abel and they had another beautiful boy who is called Conner. If you try to break up that family, trust me when I tell you that it will not end well for you. That's both a threat and a promise…got it?" she asked Wendy who nodded while scratching at the hand on her throat "Good" Danni simply said before she let her go.

"I used to be your best friend Danni, how can you…?" Wendy tried again but Gemma stepped up and slapped the bitch round the face.

"Don't you dare" Gemma hissed dangerously "You used her like your using Abel to try and get Jax back. She took the fall for you, 6 months she got and you know how vicious women can be. None of us know the extent of what happened to her in there because she only let us visit once that first month and she was already covered in bruises…of course the other woman was always worse off. But after that one visit she didn't let us see her for 6 months so we don't know how bad it got…she didn't come home until one month after she was released because she was trying to sort herself out and not let us see her at her worst. After all that and what you did to my son and grandson you have got no right to even think about being here. You're a crack whore who cares about nothing other than herself" Gemma spat at her.

Wendy looked back and forth between Gemma and Danni but Danni wasn't even looking at her anymore it was like she had been sucked into memories while her mother spoke "I'm not into drugs anymore…I'm clean…" she started but Tara was looking at her closely and she could see the signs and she sighed. Tara quickly pulled up Wendy's sleeves and the track marks were clearly visible.

"These look less than a couple of days old" Tara pointed out.

"You're leaving now" Danni repeated when she came back to earth and she took Wendy by the arm and pulled her to the door.

When they were outside Wendy turned to Danni "Please Danni, I love Jax and I could love Abel too if I…"

"No! Just stop Wendy! This is your own fault! You brought this on yourself and even if I wanted to help which I don't, Jax would never leave Tara or his family!" Danni exploded.

Wendy made the mistake of smirking at her and said "He did before" and Danni knew she was right because he had chose Wendy over his own sister but she knew it'd never happen again.

"Yeah I guess he did, but most people learn from their mistakes and Jax is one of those people. He did it once but he would never do it again. And you bringing up the fact that you tore me and my brother apart is not helping you" Danni said defending her brother knowing that if the situation came up again it would be a hell of a lot different.

"Danni please! We could be a family! I was your best friend!"

"Yeah you were, but you're not anymore are you Wendy? You don't know the meaning of family! You got me sentenced for 6 months…that could have been 5 years. The third month I was in there some bitch stabbed me in the neck with a god damn plastic knife…fucking hell that hurt. I told them not to call my family because I still had three more months to go and I knew, _knew _that they would do something that would get them all behind bars. See that's what families do Wendy, we protect each other. You almost killed your kid and you almost got me killed by letting me take the fall for you. I got stabbed for Tara and Conner; I almost got raped for my mother. I protected my family when I was locked up even if it was from me or themselves! You gotta get that through your head because you are not ready for a family Wendy, you're not even close. When you are ready you'll find a guy who isn't Jax and you'll have a family that doesn't involve any of us. But until then I stand by my promise/threat and you better stay away from my family" Danni finished giving Wendy her best glare before walking towards one of the cars that should have been getting worked on if the guys weren't slacking off and hopped up onto the hood willing the memories that she had buried to go away.

"Baby?" she lifted her head and saw her man walking into the small space from the door leading it to the club house.

"Hi" she said quietly as he spread her knees apart and stepped between then resting his hands on her hips.

"You ok?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, she just brought back some very well buried memories is all" Danni sighed.

Juice ran his hand through her hair pulling it back off of her neck before he leaned down to kiss the small scar that she had there "I always wondered how you got that scar" he murmured.

"Hmm" she hummed "I remember, you asked but when I dodged it you didn't push me" she said fondly as he rested his head against hers.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked her curiously.

"Well, I'm assuming you all heard my little speech back there. I didn't want you getting yourselves into more trouble than necessary and I dealt with it myself anyway. I wanted to protect you all because I still had a bit of time left and I knew you'd worry" she explained softly.

Juice sighed and cupped her face in his hands "Anything else you wanna get off your chest while we're here since I know now?" he asked her gently.

Danni looked at him and then she sighed "Well, being a recognised member of SAMCRO wasn't always so great in there. Don't get me wrong I took care of myself and gave as good as I got but…I was on my own in there and I sometimes had to go up against groups at a time. I was in the hospital wing there at least twice a month after fights. I didn't come back until one month after I was released because the day before I was to get let out a group of five beat the shit outta me. I was a mess and didn't want you to see me like that so when I eventually did come back the wounds looked months old. It was five against one that night and while I can take care of myself…I ain't that good" she said with a tiny shrug.

"Jesus baby, I didn't know it would be that bad for you" he said frowning his eyes big and upset looking.

"It's cause I'm awesome" she said smiling and he chuckled a little.

"Of course it is babe" he grinned at her and she smiled back laughing a little until he tightened his grip in her hair and tilted her head back swooping down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself against him as his hands slipped under her top to grip her bare waist. His tongue entered her mouth and tangled with hers as his large warm hand rested on top of her tat and she gripped the back of his neck as she shivered. Juice grabbed both of her thighs and pulled them tight around his waist so that she was barely even on the car anymore and was more hanging off of him as his tongue delved deeper into her mouth.

"Come on guys! Seriously? Juice get your tongue out of my sister's throat and back into your own mouth. God damn it…" Jax muttered the last part to himself as Danni pulled back glaring at her brother as Juice stepped back sheepishly. Juice quickly kissed Danni on the lips once more before retreating back into the club house leaving the siblings on their own.

Jax hopped up onto the car next to Danni and they sat in silence for a few minutes before Jax spoke.

"Thanks Danni" he said quietly.

Danni shrugged "It's fine, we were bound to get into it anyway and I'll be damned if I stand there and let Wendy talk about Tara like that or let her try to ruin the family you worked so hard to keep Jax" she said sincerely.

He smiled at her "I didn't just mean for today. I meant for everything. Right from when we were kids and Tommy died, Tara leaving for the first time, all my trouble with the club, for forgiving me after my shit with Wendy, all the way to almost dying for my old lady and my kid…just thanks" he said.

"I'd do it again for any one of you in a heartbeat" she responded.

He grinned "I know" then his smile fell a little "I really am sorry about the whole Wendy thing Danni. I know we've been through this but…fucking hell I was a dick" he said.

"Yup, you were" she agreed and he scoffed with a smile at her for agreeing with him.

She sighed "Look Jax, I can't say that I wasn't hurt when you got with Wendy after everything she did to me and I can't say that sometimes when I think about it I still hurt a little. But I know you don't regret the decision because it got you Abel and I would never want you to regret him. Wendy…she put me through more than I let on and I don't know if I had told you the full story if maybe you would have chosen differently I just assumed that her stealing from me and causing me to do time would have been enough. But you've came to your senses, you've grovelled and literally got down on your hands and knees and begged me to forgive you; which by the I will hold over your head forever. We fought, I was pissed, you grovelled, we made up; the end" she said smiling at her brother as he chuckled.

"Alright, ok. But still thanks and I'm sorry" he repeated and they both sat in silence for a while both thinking of the fight they had.

"_Are you fucking with me?" Danni asked almost frozen from shock._

"_No Danni, I'm being serious. She's change alright? She's not the same as she was when you first got put away and…" Jax started as the family hung around them warily but not at all happy with Jax at the moment._

"_Bullshit! Jax what the fuck! Seriously? Why in the hell did you even talk to her in the first place after all that went down?" Danni asked getting pissed at what her big brother had done._

"_She was drunk outta her face Danni, what was I meant to do? Leave her?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Come on Danni! That's not fair!" Jax said._

"_Not fair? Not fucking fair? She fucked me over twice Jax; not once, twice! She fucking stole from me and then got me sent away! Let me ask you something __big brother__" Jax cringed at the way condescending way she said his title to her "If this was the other way around, if someone got you sent away would we be standing here having a conversation about it or would you have yelled and walked out by now?" she asked and they all knew Jax would have walked out on his baby sister had the situation been reversed._

"_Danni…" Jax tried but he knew the answer to that too._

"_And if by some miracle you weren't a dick about it would you ever forgive me if I went through with being with said person anyway?" she questioned and he couldn't honestly say that he would have forgiven her so he just sighed._

"_I want to marry her Danni" he said and everyone froze._

"_What?" Gemma asked hoping to god she had heard wrong. She looked between her children and knew that there was only so much even Danni could take and that the siblings were about to be torn apart. She wished her son would see fucking reason because he was in the wrong here and about to lose his sister over some junkie whore._

_Danni looked at Jax and scoffed before licking her lips and shaking her head "Why am I surprised?" she asked herself. "You know what Jax, everything through our lives I've been your rock. When Tommy died, when Tara left, all this shit with the club…I had planned on being your rock forever because I knew you'd need it but fuck this. I can't be your rock through this which is bound to be a fucking train wreck. Wendy can be your rock Jax because I'm done. After everything she did and you're choosing her over me! What she did, what she caused! You have no idea what I went through!" _

"_You said it wasn't that bad Danni" Jax again tried but Danni glared at him._

"_You're not an idiot Jax. You know damn straight that I haven't told you everything about what happened to me. You've seen some of my scars…they don't just magically appear Jax. You know that some bad shit must have gone down even if I don't say it and your choosing her anyway so don't try and play innocent or oblivious because it doesn't suit you!" she said and she started to walk away noticing Wendy standing near the door watching the whole thing with a smirk._

"_Danni! Come on!" Jax yelled._

"_No Jax! I never, __never__ thought I'd see the day where you'd chose some crow eater over me…your own sister. But I guess I was wrong, just like I was wrong about Wendy. Hey maybe you are destined to be together, you both let me down and screwed me over" she said so angry and hurt and betrayed by her brother._

"_Danni! Come on, please! Danielle!" Jax kept shouting her._

_Danni kept walking just feeling so fucking betrayed and hurt and then she saw Wendy with that sickening smirk and her anger bubbled to the surface._

"_I guess he made his choice" Wendy said smugly._

"_Wendy don't!" Jax tried to stop but Danni was far from being tamed right now._

"_Yeah, I guess he did" she replied trying to hide the hurt and betrayal. As she passed Wendy she swung her elbow towards her and cracked her right in the nose enjoying the crunching sound as it broke, and then she left the clubhouse not looking back for fear of bursting into tears._

"I was a jackass. I should have picked you straight off the bat. I shouldn't have spoken to her in the first place, all the other crow eaters were drunk she just so happened to bang into me. I should have chosen you the second the choice came up and I should have went after you when you walked out. I'm sorry" Jax whispered wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"It's ok now Jax. I'm alright" Danni replied quietly as she hugged him around the waist tightly.

"Alright come on. Chick flick moment over" Danni said jumping up from the car as Jax laughed and then followed suit. She grabbed his arm and they walked through the door leading to the clubhouse together.

"Everything ok?" Gemma asked her kids worried as she remembered the rift they had before thanks to Wendy.

"Yeah we're fine. Just talked about Jax being an ass and begging me to forgive him on his hands and knees" Danni said getting laughs and a glare from Jax.

"I remember that…it was beautiful" Tig teased and Jax just shook his head and sat down still glaring at Danni who just smiled happily at him. She plopped down on Juice's lap and he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"So, in the hospital at least twice a month?" Clay asked his daughter with his eyebrows raised and Danni groaned.

"Ya'll just love to ease drop don't cha?" she questioned back.

"We're just worried is all" Chibs defended.

Danni sighed "I know but you don't need to be ok? It was a long time ago and I'm over it…the actual events not the being pissed at Wendy part" she said and her mom laughed.

"You're sure?" Opie asked her as he wrapped an arm around Donna's shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm sure but thanks" she smiled and Chibs cleared his throat.

"Can I see?" he asked and she rolled her eyes pulling her hair to the side so that he could see the scar on her neck.

"It's kind of jaggy looking" he commented quietly.

"Well yeah, it was a plastic knife" she said and he cringed.

"Right" he sighed and shook his head.

"So, we're having another family dinner tomorrow" Gemma started and then she pointed a finger at Danni and Juice "You better be there. Just because you're together again doesn't mean you're allowed to persuade him not to go Danni" she chastised and Danni put on a mock look of shock and hurt.

"It was his idea mother! I offered to leave and he said and I quote "Fuck the dinner" so it's not my fault" she said and Gemma shook her head at her as Juice tried not to laugh.

"_He _could not make _you _miss my dinner but _you _could sure as hell make _him _miss it" Gemma said logically.

"Yeah that's true. It's cause I'm irresistible" she shrugged and then laughed not being able to keep a straight face.

Juice kept his face buried in her neck and muttered "Now that part is true" before he kissed her neck and she smiled.

"Auntie Danni!" Abel yelled as he ran into the room with a sheepish looking Kenny and Ellie following him.

"What's up baby boy?" she asked his as he stood in front of her.

"What is sex?" he asked and they all froze. Opie and Donna looked at their kids with narrowed eyes as they avoided eye contact and then all eyes went to Danni who was trying her damn hardest not to laugh.

"Um…well, you see it's when a man and a woman…or hell, a woman and a woman or a man and a man, it just depends what you're into…but anyway they…" Danni stared way too honestly and Tara's eyes widened before Jax yelled.

"Danni!" and she looked at him he was shaking his head with his mouth open in disbelief.

"What? I'm not gonna lie to the kid" she said and he continued to shake his head so she sighed and looked at Abel "Sorry dude, I'm not allowed to tell you. You should ask your mommy and daddy" she said and he frowned.

"Why can't you tell me?" he asked with his head tilted to the side.

"Because I would be brutally honest" she said and pushed him gently towards Jax and Tara. The guys were in hysterics by now; even Jax and Tara were trying not to laugh.

"You were really gonna tell him weren't you?" Tara asked and Danni shrugged.

"I don't wanna lie to him" she reasoned.

"Can it be any man and woman?" Abel interrupted.

"Well, they should be in love" Jax said hesitantly and Danni scoffed receiving a glare from her brother.

"Are you ok auntie Danni?" Abel asked her.

"Yeah baby, I'm just amazed that this is coming from your father" she said grinning as both Jax and Tara glared at her and she felt Juice shaking with laughter as he kissed her neck.

"You know what…we'll have this conversation when you're older" Tara said trying desperately to avoid the conversation.

"How old were you when you did this sex thing?" Abel asked his parents and they both looked at him with their mouths open and Danni burst out laughing.

"Aw baby, you are just too funny" Danni gasped as Abel smiled not really sure why she was laughing.

"We were both 16 because that's the legal age" Jax said and Danni laughed even harder struggling to breath. What a load of bull!

"How old were you auntie Danni?"

Danni tried to calm her breathing and went to answer before she stopped herself and glanced at her dad "I was 17" she said and then avoided her dad's eyes as he looked at her. That was what she always told him but it wasn't necessarily the truth.

"Jesus…" she heard her dad say "You weren't 17 were you?" he asked and everyone looked at her. No one knew the truth except for Juice who she told when they got together when she was 18 and he was 20 so he tightened his grip around her waist as she opened her mouth.

"Not exactly" she said and the guys all leaned forward in their seats.

"Uh oh" Gemma, Tara, Donna and Cherry all echoed.

"How old were you?" Jax asked looking afraid of the answer.

"Um…uh…" she looked up as though she was thinking but she was just stalling. Finally she sighed and said "I was 15" and the guys all stared at her opened mouth in shock.

"But…but the first boyfriend you had you were 17" Bobby finally spluttered.

"Again, not exactly true" she said and they all sat back simultaneously.

"I can do it when I'm 15 then?" Abel asked.

"No" Jax and Tara said at the same time and Abel just shrugged and sat down. As Kenny and Ellie tried to leave the room Opie and Donna stopped them with a look and they to sat down.

"Anyway, dinner tomorrow…you all better show up" Gemma said aiming the last part at Juice and Danni.

"Aye aye captain" Danni saluted her mother before she stood up pulling Juice with her.

"See you tomorrow" she said and they all waved, her dad sat still in shock that his baby girl wasn't as innocent as he thought.

"I think you broke him" Juice whispered into her ear as he walked behind her with his hands on her hips.

Danni giggled "Nah, mom with recharge him" she said and Juice threw his head back with a full belly laugh.

"I love you" he chuckled kissing her neck before hopping onto his bike and Danni climbed on after him.

"I love you too baby" she replied into his neck before he pulled out of TM garage.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own the sons of anarchy but like many I wish I did. I do however own the character Danni! And the other characters that you don't recognise.**

Chapter 13

Once again things had seemed to be going great. Wendy hadn't been around again and there wasn't anything major happening with the club. Although the month before, SAMCRO had retaliated towards L.O.A.N by doing exactly as they did. They drove by on their bikes and simply shot at their shop when they were all inside, it was simple and perfect because it was exactly as they had done, the club had thrown their move back in their faces.

Now though of course everyone was wondering when and how they were going to retaliate back. The girls were worried that another shoot out was going to occur but the guys thought that they'd use a different tactic this time to try and catch them all off guard. Danni had seen some of the L.O.A.N members around and that's what brought her to here, where she was, sitting in the clubhouse looking at her family worriedly as they looked back just as worried with a dose of confusion.

"Baby…you ok?" Juice asked gently.

Danni looked at him for a second before she sighed and flopped down into a seat that was slightly away from everyone else and she saw Juice frown a little at her distance from him.

"Ok so…I think that…erm, well…god damn it" she muttered.

"Danni…what the fuck?" Jax asked confused with his brows drawn together.

"Ok erm, brace yourselves" Danni said and they immediately tensed and sat straighter in their seats clinging to their women tighter except Juice since Danni was so far away from him. "So, you all remember when I was almost raped right?" she asked and then cringed as she knew they couldn't every forget it.

"Kinda hard to forget dove" Gemma said also confused.

"Right" she chuckled nervously "Well, I um…you remember the main guy who violated me with his fingers, stabbed my leg and I used as a shield?" she questioned.

"Yeah…what about him?" Chibs asked her.

"Well…he was shot by his guys not by me and I think that…well, I mean I _know _that, um…he's still alive" she told them finally. The place went silent and everyone seemed to freeze not daring to even breathe for what felt like forever but was actually only a minute or so.

"How do you know?" Clay asked his daughter strained.

Danni swallowed the lump in her throat and answered "Well I saw…when he was trying to rape me, his lower throat was exposed and I saw a tattoo there…I saw a guy yesterday with the same tattoo and his voice…I could never forget it, he sounded exactly the same" she said.

"Who?" Juice asked her shortly trying to keep his temper in check but he wasn't mad…at her anyway.

"What?" she asked slightly confused by his short question.

"Who was it?" Tig clarified.

"Oh um…this is the bit where you'll get pissed" she warned.

"We're all ready pissed" Opie stated.

"More pissed then" she said.

"Is that possible?" Bobby asked.

"Apparently" Half-Sack answered.

"Who was it Danni?" Piney asked her again.

She took a deep breath and looked at them all before she said "It was that AJ Weston guy from L.O.A.N" she told them quietly.

Again silence settled over them but it didn't last nearly as long as the last time. The guys were up shouting every curse under the sun, the girls sat fuming silently and Juice had crushed the glass that he held in his hand and the shatter was what had set everyone else off into a rage. Danni sat silently as she watched her family and she locked eyes with her mother who looked a little shaken but not nearly as bad as she had been when he had been near her and spoken to her after they bumped into each other…he had touched her. Then she looked at Juice who hadn't yelled but his fist still clenched the broken glass and she could see his hand start to bleed a little.

"STOP!" Danni yelled at them and one by one they stopped and looked at her "Jesus, how in the hell do you ever get anything done around here?" she asked them and Gemma smirked as the guys looked at her open mouthed at her calmness.

"How the hell are you so calm? This guy he…he tired to rape you" Jax stated disgusted and Danni nodded.

"Yeah he tried, but he didn't did he? I got away, and now you know and I'm sure he'll get exactly what's coming to him so chill the fuck out and then decide what's happening yeah?" she said to them all and they nodded dumbly at her as she sat calm and collected.

Danni looked at Juice then and grabbed his none bleeding hand and said "Come with me" before she practically dragged him to his room at the clubhouse and into his bathroom. She turned on the cold tap and ran his bleeding hand under the water to clean the blood from it and then she went through his cabinet and grabbed a bandage before she wrapped it around his hand tightly and put the box of bandages away again, closing the cabinet before she looked up at his face only to see him staring right back.

"What?" she asked quietly and he just grasped the side of her neck and dragged her into a slow leisurely kiss, his tongue running along the seam of her lips before slipping into her mouth and tangling with hers as his other hand ran up and down her side slowly.

"I love you" he said when he pulled back resting his head on her and she nodded slightly.

"I love you too" she replied still looking at him in concern.

"You know he won't be left alive don't you?" he asked her seriously.

"Wouldn't have guessed it would end any other way" she told him honestly and he kissed her again quickly.

"To be honest I kinda hoped he was still alive just so that I could kill him" he admitted and she ran her fingers down the side of his face.

"I kinda wanted him to be alive just so that he would have to endure what ever you did to him" she admitted to him and he let out a breath as he cupped her face with both hands.

"Then I guess we'll both get what we wanted" he almost whispered against her lips.

"I guess…and we'll probably both go to hell" she said with a tiny smirk and he couldn't help but return it.

"Well we do live a life of sin…but it doesn't matter if we're in heaven or hell as long as we're together." He said and she felt like crying "But if we're going to hell, we might as well make it worth it" he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows and she laughed before he was kissing her and lifting her bridal style, carrying her to the bed.

OoOoOoO

It was later that same day that the guys all went to church to figure out how to handle this new information and Danni decided that she was going to nip home before she went shopping to cheer herself up. She was going to go alone to clear her head and she was going to spend as much as she wanted for the day to get her mind off of everything.

When she got to her house she saw that there were cop cars out the front of her house and she cursed under her breath as she quickly text Juice as one of the men at her house watched her pull into the driveway. She willed herself to get her game face on and calm the fuck down before she sighed to herself and gracefully climbed out of the car and walked calmly and casually up to the men at her house.

"Hello…can I help you?" she asked them politely as she pulled out her key but stood outside with them waiting for an answer.

"Danielle Teller Morrow?" the man who she guessed was in charge asked her.

"Yeah, that's me" she said.

"I'm ATF Agent Sanders" he told her and she nodded "We're going to need you to come with us" he said.

"Excuse me? What for?" she asked him.

"We need to question you on the disappearance of you fiancé Greg Winters" he informed her.

"Ex fiancé" she corrected him.

"Right" he nodded eyeing her suspiciously and she wanted to punch him there and then "Would you please co-operate with us by coming to the station?" he asked but she new he was playing the good guy act, she could tell he was just like the rest of them but she played along anyway.

"Of course, anything to help" she said in fake sweetness and they walked to the car together both of them playing the nice guy but knowing the other was anything but that.

When they got to the station she was immediately steered into one of those interrogation rooms that were meant to intimidate you but Danni had been here before, more times than she liked to remember and the room with the mirror did nothing to her. She sat in the seat and leaned back casually as she waited for him to collected his papers neatly and then he raised his head to look at her.

"No one is on the opposite side of that mirror" he stated and she knew that there must be things he wouldn't want heard by others if no one was watching.

"So Danielle, do you know what happened to your fiancé…I'm sorry ex fiancé?" he questioned her and she knew he said the wrong thing on purpose trying to rile her up.

"I think he left town" she replied easily.

"And what makes you say that?" he asked her leaning forward as she continued to lean back in her chair completely at ease.

"Well when we broke up he told me I could collect my things but the house was mine so he ended up moving out and I assumed that he left town" she told him.

Agent Sanders sighed and lost the good guy front "Listen, in all honesty I think you killed him" he stated.

"I didn't" she said truthfully.

"I want to know what happened. Why did you break up?" he asked.

Danni clasped her hands in front of her and tilted her head "You already know why don't you?" she asked him and he chuckled a little.

"You are observant" he stated "He hit you right?" he questioned.

She nodded her head "Yeah he did. It started out as him becoming more…" she searched for a word "Demanding, he would tell me I couldn't wear certain things and before I knew it he gave me a bruise. When it happened a second time I told him I was leaving him because I wouldn't live like that, I wouldn't put up with it. He didn't take it very well and he beat me pretty bad. I fought back, left the house and didn't go back. A little over a month later he text me saying that I could move my stuff out but I bought the place and told him he was the one that could move out and when I went to the house all his stuff was gone, I assumed he took his stuff and left town" she finished lying easily.

He stared at her for a long moment before leaning in even more than before "Maybe you didn't kill him but there are many people that would do it for you."

"What makes you so sure he's dead?" Danni asked him.

"I just know. And I know it has something to do with you…maybe your boy killed him for hurting you?" he suggested.

"My boy?" she questioned.

"Jean Carlos Ortiz. You got back together with him a few months after you broke things off with Greg. Maybe he wasn't too happy that someone hurt you" he said.

Danni kept her calm and casual front as she answered "Juice wouldn't have had the chance between when it happened and when Greg left. And besides what would he possibly gain from killing Greg?" she asked.

"Revenge for him hurting you" Agent Sanders stated.

"Juice is just a guy with a bike and a love for tequila" she replied.

"And that club…they wouldn't have disposed of him for hurting you?" he kept pushing.

"They're just a bunch of guys who share a love for motorbikes, alcohol and sex" she stated and he finally cracked slamming his hands on the table and standing up.

"I know Greg Winters is dead and I know it's connected to you and that club" he snapped.

"You got anything to back that up?" she asked him.

"Not yet" he replied fuming.

Danni stood calmly from her chair "Well good luck with that but you're not going to find anything because they're just motorcycle enthusiasts" she said and she walked to the door knowing he wasn't going to hold her and that she could leave. Before she left she turned back to him "You know, you'd think that after the last two ATF Agents ended up…disappearing that you'd be more careful in Charming. You never know what's just around the corner in this town, you should be careful" she said as though concerned but they both knew it was a warning.

Danni walked from the room and made her way outside nodding to Unser as she passed letting him know it was all good. She checked her phone but saw that she had no new messages so Juice must have not gotten her text yet. She sighed as she started the car and she hoped that this wouldn't turn into another Agent Stahl scenario.

When she pulled up to TM she saw all the bikes there and Juice was just about to get onto his as she stepped out of the car. He immediately got back off of his bike and went over to her pulling her into a hug.

"You ok?" he asked and she nodded her head "Sorry I didn't get there but we were busy and I didn't even realise that I had a text until we got back here like two minutes ago" he rambled into her hair and she chuckled a little.

"It's ok, the guy has nothing anyway he was just a pain in the ass" she said and he laughed pulling her towards the clubhouse.

"What did he want?" he asked her as they entered and everyone turned to look.

"Yeah dove, what did the guy want?" Gemma asked from her seat beside Clay.

Danni sighed sitting down next to Juice, his arm wrapped around her waist "It was another ATF Agent, Agent Sanders" she informed them and they all got dark looks on their faces remembering Stahl and Kohn.

"Another? Haven't they learned yet?" Cherry asked.

"Apparently not" Donna sighed.

"Well, what did he want?" Jax asked.

"They were at my house when I went there and they took me in to question me about the disappearance of Greg" she said and they sighed but also kind of knew it might happen "This Agent Sanders is just as bad as Stahl, he played nice guy for a while but no one was watching us through the mirror so he lost the act and flat out told me he thought I killed Greg. He knows that Greg hit me so he thinks I killed him for it, when I told him the story editing the end to say Greg took his stuff and I assumed he left town, he said that maybe Juice killed him for me or the club may have disposed of him" she told them.

"Shit" Chibs cursed.

"But he's got nothing. It's just a hunch; he doesn't even have proof that Greg is dead. He was fishing for information that I didn't give. He's just trying to make me think he has something but he doesn't. For all everyone else knows Greg is still alive but has left town" Danni assured them.

"Alright, just be careful yeah? You do have a bit of a record" Clay reminded her.

"Yeah I know" she said pouting slightly "Some of it is not my fault though" she defended.

"Yeah, some of it" Tig laughed and she threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up" she chuckled "So where were you that you didn't get my text earlier?" she asked Juice curiously.

"Retaliation" was all he said and she looked at them all before she nodded slowly. She locked eyes with her mother and she could see the relief there and she knew that AJ Weston was dead and cold.

"Dinner at my house this weekend" Gemma stated to the silent room.

"You're having more and more of these family dinners Gemma" Tara commented.

"More like she's going crazy with them" Danni muttered before grinning at her mother when she narrowed her eyes at her with a tiny smile.

"Well family is important and you never know what's going to happen so we should make the most of it" she said and Danni nodded her agreement to her mother's reasoning while she tightened her grip on Juice's arm "So this weekend, dinner" she stated again and they all nodded their heads in consent. Juice, who had felt Danni's grip tighten when Gemma spoke of never knowing what could happen, clasped her hand with his and pulled them both to stand up and guided her back out to the front of TM and towards her car.

"Alright, talk to me" he demanded as he pushed her against the car and gently pressed his body against hers.

"What?" she asked him confused.

"There is something that's still holding you back from me Danni, what is it?" he asked although he had a pretty good idea.

"What happened to the stupid Juice?" she asked huffily not wanting to talk about this and he chuckled a little tucking some hair behind her ear.

"I'm never stupid when it comes to you Danni…or well, knowing what you're feeling and shit. Sometimes I can still screw up with you" he said and she smiled at him before she sighed.

"I love you" she said and he kissed her briefly.

"I know you do, and I love you but there is still something isn't there?" he asked and she stayed silent looking at him so he continued knowing she didn't want to say it "You don't want to have gotten me back just to lose me again…right?" he asked her gently and she closed her eyes while she fisted his shirt tightly under his cut.

"You're scared to lose me again" he stated while resting his head against hers and she sniffed a little willing the tears to stay at bay and then she looked up at him.

Danni opened her mouth to answer him but the sound of screeching tires stopped her as they both looked to the left and before she knew what was happening Juice had grabbed her around the waist and pushed her to the ground his body covering hers as guns were fired at them. She heard the bullets hit the car as they passed them and they didn't stop to check if they got hit or not, the van kept on driving. She became aware of a sharp pain in her side that she remembered feeling once before not too long ago, she became aware of her family running towards them and that Juice hadn't moved.

She gently rolled him off of her onto his back and almost passed out from fear there and then when she saw blood covering his stomach and that his eyes were closed. She realised that she was drenched in blood and that she could feel his blood smudged on her face. She leaned over him with tears coming down her face and she felt his neck for a pulse and closed her eyes in relief when she felt one. The next thing she knew Tara was leaned over him while Gemma pulled her back a little and then the guys were lifting him into the clubhouse.

People were talking to her but she couldn't hear what they were saying. Instead she got to her feet shakily and stumbled into the clubhouse after everyone else. She looked down and wondered why there was more blood covering her than before and then she remembered the pain in her side. She placed her hand at her side and pulled it back seeing that blood was indeed pouring from her also but her eyes went back to Juice anyway. Everyone was in the room giving Tara and Chibs a respectful space to work and Danni stood with her back against the wall trying to keep her eyes on Juice as he lay there looking lifeless. It eventually became too much for her though and she slid down the wall her knees halfway to her chest as the tears and blood kept flowing.

Jax turned to face his baby sister and his eyes widened "Fuck" he hissed. No one had noticed that she'd been hit also and she hadn't said anything because she wanted Juice to be taken care of first. "Danni!" he called her name as her eyes began to close "Shit, she's been hit in the side again" he informed the rest of the room and all their eyes went to Danni with surprise as she hadn't said anything and they hadn't noticed. They shouldn't be surprised though, Danni would always want someone else saved before herself and the fact that it was Juice would just make her keep quiet longer.

Chibs went to Danni as Tara continued working on Juice with the help of a few others. Danni was laid out on her back passed out now and Chibs set to work. Half of the family helping to save Juice, and half of them helping to save Danni.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own the sons of anarchy but like many I wish I did. I do however own the character Danni! And the other characters that you don't recognise.**

Chapter 14

The clubhouse had become pretty silent after the incident had occurred. The family waiting to see how Danni and Juice would pull through not knowing what to say to each other or what they could do to help. Basically Tara and Chibs told them – as gently as possible – that if Juice and Danni didn't wake up, even for a brief moment through the night then the chance of them ever waking up was pretty damn low.

Luckily neither had any internal damage, but due to the amount of blood loss and the fact that they both hit their heads excruciatingly hard on the ground they were worried that the damage, while not internally severe, it may just be enough to kill them.

11 hours later as Gemma checked on Juice she was disappointed that there seemed to be no movement and with a sigh she made her way to Danni's room to check on her also. She would never get over the feeling of fearing for her children's lives, she lost Tommy and she's almost lost Jax and Danni too many times. So when she entered Danni's room and saw her baby girl's eyes flutter open she almost ran to her side and grasped her hand.

"Danni? Dove?" she coaxed her daughter "Can you open your eyes baby?" she asked.

Danni moaned incoherently but her eyes began to open and she looked around the dark room before her eyes settled on her mother with a confused look. She didn't know what had happened, she had been outside with Juice and he guessed her fear and then…Juice!

"Ju…Juice?" she groaned in question. Gemma knew she was asking about his condition.

"Shh baby, he's in the other room. He's alive…" she would not lie to her daughter "He's in pretty bad shape dove but he fought it and he's alive, we're just waiting to see if he'll wake up" she explained but all Danni heard was "He's alive" before her eyes shut again and she once again fell unconscious.

Gemma sighed and smoothed Danni's hair back off of her face and pulled the covers up a little tighter like she did when Danni was just a little girl. She bent down and kissed her daughter on the forehead willing herself not to cry before she retreated from the room to let the others know the bad news about Juice but the good news about Danni.

OoOoOoO

5 hours later Danni stirred again. She felt her fingers twitch and her eyes began to flutter again. When she opened her eyes there was some light coming in through the curtains so she shut them again before she tried again, a small groan escaping her mouth. She raised her hand to her face and wiped her eyes before she tried to move, the intense pain in her side reminded her that she had been shot the day before. She hissed at the pain and then remembered Juice and suddenly she was wide awake.

She tried sitting up and winced in pain but she still tried but then there were hands gently holding her to the bed "Don't try to get up, it'll hurt" she heard from her right. She turned in surprise; she hadn't even noticed anyone else in the room with her. Tears sprung to her eyes as she saw Juice lying next to her on the bed and she gingerly turned onto her good side and hugged him as he wrapped his arms around her carefully.

"God Juice, I thought you had died for a minute there" she said softly her voice hoarse and Juice reached to the table on their left to get her a drink.

"Yeah, well I'm not dead but I ain't exactly in perfect condition. The guys had to carry me in here" he said softly stroking her hair as he sat the water back down "You know before I was hit, I saw that bullet lodge itself into your side…Jesus fucking Christ Danni, I thought that maybe you had died and I didn't have time to find out before I was hit in the chest" he whispered into her hair. She looked up at him and he gripped her chin, dipping his head to kiss her lips softly and then harder, desperate after having thought even for a moment that he had lost her. She kissed back just as desperately making sure that he was really there with her.

Juice pulled back and looked at her closely; he could see in her eyes that she was still afraid and worried. He cupped her face with his hand and stroked her cheek with his thumb before he sighed and pecked her lips.

"Ironic isn't it?" he asked her quietly.

"Hm, what is?" she questioned.

"Just that as I addressed your fear of losing me we both almost lost each other" he pointed out and her eyes dropped from his face to his chest as she bit her lip. She hadn't wanted to continue this conversation but obviously Juice had other plans.

"I was right about it wasn't I?" he asked even though he knew and she sighed as she nodded.

Again opening her mouth to speak Danni was interrupted when the door to the bedroom opened and Gemma walked in smiling when she saw her daughter and called to the guys that she was now awake with Juice.

"Hey dove, how you feeling?" she asked and Danni pulled her eyes from Juice's as they continued to stare at each other and looked at her mother.

"Ok I guess considering" she replied and then Tara walked over to her.

"Just going to do a quick check over" she informed her with a small smile which Danni tried to return. After a few moments Tara nodded "Everything's looking good…well as good as can be expected. This should heal up nicely in the long run" she smiled and Danni thanked her.

"What are we gonna do with you?" Jax asked his baby sister as he wrapped an arm around Tara.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"You've become a danger magnet in the past few months" Clay said shaking his head.

"Not my fault" she mumbled and her dad chuckled.

"I know" he assured.

"So what happened to the whole "I don't think they'll use the same tactic again" thing?" Danni asked the guys who shifted guiltily.

"Well, we didn't think they would" Tig answered.

"Yeah, we figured that they'd do something else to throw us off track and catch us by surprise" Chibs added.

"I know, it's not your fault but…damn, I only just got my side healed properly" she huffed and got a few chuckles as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"This will be dealt with baby don't worry" her dad assured her and she nodded knowing that it most definitely will.

"So, you guys just gonna go back to sleep?" Donna asked them. Juice nodded desperately needing to be alone with Danni but also needing to finish their conversation but Danni shook her head.

"I was kinda hoping for a shower" she said and then slowly sat herself up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. As she stood she cringed at the pain in her side but she quickly sucked it up and began to slowly walk across the room.

"You ok?" Cherry asked her.

Danni shrugged "I've had worse" she said nonchalantly but they cringed this time "Sorry" she said to them as she reached the door and everyone filed out of the room behind her as she went to the shower and Juice was left alone in the bed with his wandering thoughts.

OoOoOoO

When Danni came back into the room Juice was sitting up on the edge of the bed waiting for her. She ran a hand through her just dried hair and sighed a little knowing she couldn't avoid it forever. She walked over to him and he held a hand out for her which she took and he pulled her forward between his legs.

"Alright, no interruptions or avoidance this time; you're afraid to lose me" he stated gently tilting her chin up to look at him.

She nodded her head and then sighed again "Look, I just…I lost you once and it was…no words can describe it Juice. It was like a part of me died with you and it hurt so fucking much. I don't think I could survive if I lost you again. And I know, I know that facing death is pretty much a guarantee with this life, I mean look at us now, so I'm kinda at a loss here. I want you Juice, I really do, but I don't want to have you completely again just to lose you for a second time" she told him with her brows furrowed.

Juice was the one to sigh this time as he leaned in to kiss her softly before he spoke "Danni I don't even want to imagine what you went through when you thought you'd lost me. It is a guarantee in this life just like you said but I'm in the same boat as you are Danni. Sure, I go out with the guys and get into situations a lot more often than you where I could die but take a look at what's happened to you Danni. You were almost killed in prison, you were stabbed, you were almost raped, you've been shot…I could just as easily lose you as you could me. It terrifies me sometimes, the thought of losing you…I hate just thinking it let alone it actually happening. I know how you feel but…isn't that all the more reason to make the most of our time? You're holding back because you're scared but the guys always have my back, I know I could get killed anyway but it's not likely. You need to let go Danni, I know it's not easy but I love you and I want you…all of you."

Danni looked at him for a long moment before she sighed softly and kissed him "I get what you're saying Juice, I really do, but this little fear of mine is gonna take a little more time to get over. I'm sorry but…the concept of losing you is gonna be a lot harder to deal with than any other fears I've had" she said to him.

He nodded his head slowly "Ok" he said gently "But remember, I love you meaning every part of you but that means you've gotta give every part of yourself to me just like I have to you."

"I know and I love you too" she replied and he kissed her again letting his tongue slip into her mouth this time. They tangled together as she rested her hands on his thighs and he wrapped his hands into her hair. When he tugged her forward a little they both felt some pain and remembered their wounds so Danni pulled back with another quick kiss.

"We're not fit to continue this" she said with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

"Damn, how long is it gonna be?" he asked disappointed.

"Probably months" she informed him and his eyes widened as he groaned.

"Come on, do you think that we could make it down the stairs?" she asked him and he shook his head.

"Probably not" he replied "Maybe we should just stay in bed…right here" he suggested and tugged her to lay down with him.

"Hm, yeah, you're probably right" she mumbled as she moulded into his side and they wrapped around each other.

OoOoOoO

Hours later when they had been helped down the stairs by the guys, they had all left to retaliate to the shootout that occurred. They had decided to take a different approach and set fire to their shop and hopefully that would stop the random shoot outs but you never know.

"How long have they been gone?" Tara asked worriedly.

"A little over an hour" Gemma replied.

"They'll be fine Tara, I'm sure they're just making a thorough job" Danni reassured her friend and she nodded her head.

Danni's phone began to ring then and she glanced over at it before asking her mother to pass it to her "Can you pass me my phone please?" she asked and Gemma handed her the phone.

"Hello" she answered.

"Danielle, its agent Sanders" the male voice came through the phone.

"Agent Sanders" she repeated for the benefit of the others in the room "How can I help you?" she asked him.

"Well I just received your file…it's really quite impressive" he said.

Danni contained a sigh before she replied "Well I'm glad you think it's impressive. I don't particularly think there's anything amazing about my file" she said again letting the others in the room know what the conversation was about and Gemma sighed as Juice squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Well that's debatable. When you were younger there were joy rides, underage drinking, public indecency…the list goes on. And then when you were older there was involvement with drugs that got you sent to prison and inside you were in fights every month…you just can't seem to stay out of trouble can you Danielle?" he asked rhetorically.

"Well, you're little file should inform you that it was found that I had no idea about the drugs but had to be put away for involvement anyway" Danni replied.

"Yes, yes, it's really very impressive" he repeated.

"I know I was there" she said "Is there a particular reason why you're reciting my illegal qualities?" she questioned him.

"I was just thinking, a woman like you who has done the things you've done and was raised around what you were raised around by bikers…well, I'm pretty sure you'd be more than capable of killing your abusive fiancé." He said confidently.

This time Danni really did sigh "We're on this again? I already told you that I didn't kill Greg" she said.

"Yes you did, but that doesn't make it the truth. And while you may not have killed him I know that it was one of you" he replied.

"You have no evidence that Greg is even dead" she reminded him.

"No, I don't. But as soon as I do I'm sure you'll be the first to know" he informed her.

"Well thank you for being so generous" she said sarcastically "Have a good day. Goodbye" she said.

"For now Danielle" he replied and they both hung up.

"Well?" Gemma prodded.

"Yeah, he's got my file" she confirmed.

"And?" Donna prodded again.

"He thinks it's quite impressive" she said.

"He's gonna use it against you isn't he?" Cherry asked and Danni nodded.

"Yup, he said that a woman like me would have no problem killing my abusive fiancé. And if it really wasn't me he was sure it was one of us and that when he found the evidence I'd be the first to know" she filled them in.

"He's not gonna find anything baby, don't worry about it" Juice reassured her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I know but still" she sighed and he kissed the side of her head.

"The guys are back" Tara said as the sound of motorbikes filled their ears and not long after that the guys walked in. Tara went straight to Jax, Donna going to Opie, Cherry going to Half-Sack while Gemma waited as Clay made his way to her side for a kiss.

"How'd it go?" Juice asked them.

"It went without a hitch" Clay responded.

"That's good" Gemma nodded her head and then Danni sighed.

"Agent Sanders just called" she informed them and they all seemed to sigh simultaneously.

"What for?" Jax asked bracing himself.

"He received my file" she stated and a few groans went out.

"He figures that a woman like me would have no problem killing my abusive fiancé. He was very impressed by my illegal qualities. And he guesses that if it wasn't me then it was definitely one of us and when he found evidence I'd be the first to know" she told them.

"God damn it, can't the fucking ATF agents leave us the fuck alone?" Tig grumbled.

"You'd think that they'd get smarter as more of them disappeared but nope, they seem to get stupider" Chibs said.

"Alright, they're not gonna find anything so just you keep on doing what you're doing baby" Clay told his daughter.

"Will do" she assured him.

"How are you two feeling?" Opie asked Danni and Juice.

Danni shrugged and Juice said "Ok s'pose"

"Maybe you should go rest some more, you probably shouldn't be outta bed this much" Bobby told them.

Danni nodded her head so a few of the guys moved forward and helped both her and Juice up the stairs to their bedroom before leaving them again. Danni carefully pulled her top over her head wincing at the pain and then she unbuttoned her jeans kicking them off. She undid Juice's jeans also knowing he'd be in more pain than her and helped him get them off. She unbuttoned his shit and peeled it from his body before putting it on herself for her to wear to bed and Juice simply slept in his boxers.

When they were situated on the bed Juice buried one hand into her hair and the other rested on her thigh as he pulled her as close as possible. As he trailed patterns onto her bare thigh that wasn't covered by his shirt he groaned causing her to look up.

"You ok? Are you in pain?" she asked him quietly.

He shook his head "Not that kinda pain. But you're making it torture to not be able to touch you like I want to when you're wearing my shirt and in bed with me" he said smirking down at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, go to sleep Romeo" she said and he chuckled leaning down to kiss her long and thorough.

"Love you baby" he whispered.

"Love you too" she replied before they fell into silence and sleep not long after.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own the sons of anarchy but like many I wish I did. I do however own the character Danni! And the other characters that you don't recognise.**

**On with the show…**

Chapter 15

It was a little over a month later and Danni's wound had healed up very nicely not hurting all that much anymore and Juice's wound was healing up nicely too, not as good as Danni's yet but it wasn't nearly as bad as it was before. Danni was still working on dealing with her fear of losing Juice and he was patiently waiting for her to get there. But still she needed something that could open her eyes and make her really see that she needed to give herself to him completely like he had to her. And today she'd get just what she needed.

Jax came into the clubhouse looking worse for wear with no Tara in tow. He made a bee line for the bar and once he got his drink he went back outside to one of the benches without a word to anyone. Danni shared a look with her mother before she kissed Juice on the lips and made her way outside and hopped up onto the bench beside her brother.

"What's up Jax?" she questioned.

Jax sighed as he took a sip of his beer and he was silent for a long time before he turned to her "Tara" was all he said and Danni immediately worried.

"Tara? What's wrong with her? Is she ok? Is she hurt?" she fired at him and he shook his head quickly.

"No, no she's not hurt, don't worry" he calmed her and she released a breath.

"Well then, what's wrong with her?" she asked.

Jax looked at her for a long moment before he spoke "Everything that's been happening lately is getting to her. She's worrying all the time now and it's taking its toll on her. She kinda said today that it was too much for her and that she couldn't wait around for me to get shot next time and she didn't want to lose me like you thought you'd lost Juice" he said and Danni looked away remembering the pain of that "Everything that's happened to you and the fact that you and Juice got shot last month…well it's not exactly reassuring" he stopped there but Danni waited knowing he needed to say something else.

"I think she's gonna leave me Danni" he finally said in a quiet broken voice that reminded her of the teenage boy who lost her years ago. Danni silently wrapped her arms around her brother and he hugged her back tightly, he wouldn't cry because of the possibility of Tara leaving but if she did Danni knew that it'd destroy her brother. Tara was the love of his life and she along with his children and this club, this family, were everything to him.

"Hey, I don't think she'd leave you so easily Jax" Danni said knowing that while Tara was everything to Jax the same could be said for her friend.

"Danni I don't know what to do. I can't tell her that I'll never get hurt or possibly killed; I can't lie to her like that. How do you do it Danni?" Jax asked her and she couldn't say anything because she didn't do it. She didn't deal with it, she instead kept a part of herself from Juice and she didn't want Tara to have to do that to Jax.

"I…let me talk to her Jax" Danni said gently.

"Will you?" he asked her.

"Yeah" she replied and her brother kissed her cheek and squeezed her tightly again.

"Thank you" he said to her.

"You're welcome, now get so I can call her" she said teasingly and it seemed to bring his spirits a little as he chuckled raising his hands in mock surrender and then he left.

OoOoOoO

Not long after her conversation with Jax Danni found herself outside on the bench again but this time she was with Tara. She was pretty sure that the club knew what the problem was and she could see many of them trying to discretely watch what was happening.

"Hey" she said softly to Tara.

"Hey" Tara replied weakly and Danni could see that it was wearing on her.

"Go on then, let me have it. What's going on?" she questioned and Tara looked at her for a moment before she sighed.

"I dunno Danni I just…I worry you know? I've always worried but now, everything that's happening and that has already happened…it's terrifying. Anything could happen to anyone of us, you would know that the best since most of this is happening to you. But Jax could walk out the door and that could be the last time I see him…I don't want to lose my husband Danni. I don't think I'd survive it if he died" Tara confided tears shining in her eyes.

Danni sighed trying to find words knowing that this was her dilemma also. She loved Juice more that her own life but she couldn't stand the thought of him dying. "Well, we're in the same boat there Tara" she informed the older woman.

"What? But you seem so…" Tara trailed off.

"So sure? So confident about the whole thing? That's just it Tara I seem that way but I'm not really. Juice notices it, he knows that I'm terrified of losing him, I thought I lost him once and I couldn't go through that again but…" she paused trying to find words. She looked to the right and saw Jax who was standing with Gemma glancing at them constantly, hopefully and then her eyes wandered to Juice who looked back at her probably knowing that she was trying to help a situation that was exactly like theirs. He was probably waiting to see if she could help herself while she helped Tara and looking into his eyes the words came to her.

"You and I both knew what we were getting in to when we got involved with our men" she started moving her eyes back to Tara "We knew it'd be hard and scary but we took the plunge anyway, and we did it for them. We're always gonna worry about them Tara, Gemma worries about Clay, I worry about Juice, Cherry worries about Half-Sack, Donna worries about Opie and you're gonna worry about Jax. At the same time we're worrying about our brothers, children, parents…we all worry about each other and that's never gonna change. Juice has realised that I haven't given myself to him completely since he got back and that's because I'm afraid of losing him but…the more time I waste worrying the less time I have with him completely whether he dies in a week from a bullet or years from now from old age." She stated.

"Gemma has probably told you a million times that if you love the man you learn to love the club. It's true and I can tell that you love those idiots just like I do. They all love each other and when they're out there they've got each others backs, they're brothers and they'd die for each other. Sure, there's still the chance that they could be killed but its low with the system that they have, the trust that they have in each other, the fact that they'll always be looking out for each other means that the chance of one of them being killed is really low. I get how hard it is to sit at home and wait for them wondering if they'll ever come home but if we love 'em enough we'll endure it for them" she continued and she paused for a moment as Tara cried silent tears and she let her eyes drift to Juice again who was still watching her and then her eyes were back on Tara.

"Our men need a constant Tara and we've gotta be their constant. I'm the rock for this club as I've been told many times, and I know that when I fall apart so does the club. When I lost myself after the almost rape, no one knew what to do and they weren't as strong because of it. It's the same with our guys. You've gotta be constant and strong because if you're not sure about your relationship or the club then neither will they and that gets them distracted and the chances of them being killed rises. I know it's a lot to ask of us women but we do it because we love those fuckers more than our own lives and we'd do anything for them. If you let yourself, the worry that you feel will eat at you until you're ill or you resent Jax for it. I've seen how you guys are Tara, you're both so incredibly in love with the other, I mean, you were together as teenagers and I know you've had a bumpy ride but you're together now after all these years and I know that there's nowhere you'd rather be" she continued.

When Danni stopped talking Tara cleared her throat against the lump that was forming and she said "But you're so strong Danni, you can do all those things but what if…what if I'm just not cut out for this life?" she asked shaking her head.

Danni looked at her unbelievably "Are you serious? Tara you've proven yourself to belong here more times than I can count. You went head to head with my mother for Christ sakes so I know that you're cut out for this life. What you've been through with Abel being taken, you being kidnapped, thinking that I was killed right in front of you, thinking that you and your unborn child would die and still coming out on top…Tara, trust me you are more than cut out for this life and you more that deserve to be here. You're feeling scared and worried and I get that…hell, my mother gets that, but you can't let it drag you down. It's never gonna go away, I won't lie, but if you learn to control it and put it to better use like protecting your family or spend more time with your kids then maybe while Jax is gone you won't have enough time to worry. I know it's not like you're not gonna worry at all but it won't be as bad. I'm literally just getting this into my head as I say it to you Tara but you and I, we've gotta get it together because whether we like it or not we knew what we were getting into and we love our men so now we gotta suck it up and deal. Don't let your feelings eat at you ok? Talk to Jax about them and try to tame them but don't let them ruin the best thing in your life." She finished gently and Tara had more tears again but she nodded.

Danni reached over and grasped Tara's hand "Trust me Tara, you are definitely cut out for this life and you more than deserve to be here. This is your family Tara and you are every one of theirs. We take care of our own and your one of us so if these feelings creep up while Jax is unavailable come and find one of us. You're gonna be fine Tara, I know it. You belong here, remember that" she said and she smiled to which Tara grinned back and sighed.

"Thank you Danni" she said sincerely and Danni nodded with a smile before she hopped off of the bench and began to walk away.

Jax stepped towards her as she neared him and she hugged him tightly "She's gonna be fine. I think that she just let a lot of feelings get bottled up and when they all came crashing down she couldn't deal. She's worried, scared and not sure if she's cut out for this life. I set her straight on it all but just make sure that she doesn't bottle it up from now on alright?" she asked.

Jax squeezed her "Yeah Danni, thank you" he said sincerely and she shrugged.

"No problem…well, what're you waiting for?" she questioned and gestured to Tara. Jax chuckled a little at his sister and kissed her head before he made his way towards his wife.

Sighing Danni turned again and caught her mother's eye and she winked at her with a smile and Danni smiled back nodding her head as if to say that everything was going to be ok. Then she turned and walked over to Juice who still had his eyes glued to her. He had been sitting on a different bench so when she reached him he reached out and pulled her forward by the waist and she ended up straddling him.

His hands were still on her waist but she moved hers to hold the sides of his face as her head rested against his. Their eyes locked together and they just stayed like that for a few minutes and she was sure that he could read her eyes and tell what she was thinking and feeling. After a few minutes she smiled softly and he began to grin back and she nodded her head "I get it now. I'm ready" she said and he grinned fully now making her smile bigger.

"Yeah?" he asked her like a kid on Christmas and she giggled a little.

She nodded "Yeah" she repeated. Wasting no time at all and not caring that they were still in the middle of the garage outside, Juice leaned forward and closed the gap between them capturing her lips with his own. His tongue darted out between her lips and when her mouth began to open he delved deep into her mouth and his tongue immediately tangled with hers. Her hands slid around to the back of his neck and head as his travelled downwards until he was caressing her bare thighs not covered by her shorts. Never missing out he gave her ass a quick squeeze before his hands were in her hair as he kissed her harder and her hands fisted his shirt to keep him close.

"Alright, alright, break it up you two!" Clay called to them and Danni pulled back with a sigh as Juice gave out a low groan in protest.

Danni turned to retort to her dad but instead a car pulled in and out stepped Agent Sanders. He looked way too smug for Danni's liking and she realised that no one else had met him yet. When he sauntered towards her she climbed out of Juice's lap and stood up straight.

"Danielle" he greeted her with a smug air about him that made them all edgy.

"Agent Sanders" she greeted back.

"And you must be SAMCRO" he said gesturing to the bikers surrounding them.

"That's right" Clay confirmed.

"Hm, well, I'd love to stay and chat but I'm afraid that I must take Danielle here down to the station" he said with a slight smirk.

"What for?" Juice demanded.

"We found evidence" he stated and pulled out his cuffs "Danielle Teller Morrow you are under arrest on the suspicion of the murder of Greg Winters, you have the right to remain silent yada yada you know the drill I'm sure. Let's go" he said as he cuffed her hands behind her back and she sighed. When the guys looked like they were about to argue she shook her head and they stopped.

"I'll see you all later" he said to them happily and he basically shoved her towards the car and Juice only stayed in place because of Tig and Chibs each placing a hand on his shoulder.

OoOoOoO

Danni found herself once again sitting on the uncomfortable chair in front of the metal table with the two way mirror on the wall. She was getting sick of this, the ATF agents always sniffing about places where they have no business. But still she sat and played her part because she had too.

"Right then Danielle" Agent Sanders started as he sat down across from her he didn't mention the mirror this time so she assumed that it wasn't empty this time.

"This was found in your apartment when we were there last time. This piece of wood is from a table in your home and on it is both your and Greg's blood" he stated as he slid the wood in a plastic bag across the table smugly "Would you like to explain why?" he questioned thinking she couldn't get out of it.

She spoke without missing a beat "Well, as I have previously mentioned Greg got aggressive with me and I had to fight back. We both drew blood from each other during that encounter and that would be the only reason why our blood is on there" she said.

Agent Sanders face dropped, he obviously hadn't thought of that "So this is from when he hit you and you fought back?" he asked her again.

"Yes, that's the only thing it could be. Look, I know you think I killed Greg as you've said before but I didn't. I'm not upset that he's out of my life because he was an abusive asshole but I never killed the guy" she told him honestly.

He looked like he was about to snap but then he gave a side glance to the mirror and sighed "Then I guess you can leave…for now anyway" he said through clenched teeth and she simply smiled as she stood.

"I'll see you then Agent Sanders" she replied before she walked out of the room. When she got out the front Juice was sitting on his bike waiting for her and when he saw her he got off of his bike and immediately pulled her into his arms.

"Everything ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah, everything's fine for now" she replied and he nodded kissing her quickly before helping her onto his bike after him. When they entered the club house everyone was waiting again and Danni sighed hating that there was always problems for her family.

"Well, what did he have?" Bobby asked her.

She sat down with Juice before she replied "He found a piece of wood off of a table at my place that had both mine and Greg's blood on it" she informed them.

"How did we miss that?" Piney asked shaking his head.

"How'd you get outta that one?" Opie asked her.

She shrugged "I came to me really quickly actually, I didn't miss a beat. I had already told him that when Greg got aggressive that I fought back so I just said that it must have been from that encounter."

They nodded clearly impressed "Nice, good thinking" Jax said.

"I know" she replied and they chuckled as she grinned.

"We're ok then" Clay said and then as he looked at his daughter he realised that it was probably far from over "For now" he added.

"For now" Danni repeated leaning back into Juice.

**Well it's been a while. But what did you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own the sons of anarchy but like many I wish I did. I do however own the character Danni! And the other characters that you don't recognise.**

Chapter 16

"Everything ready?" Gemma asked Danni, the latter rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yes mom, for the last time everything is ready" she said smiling a little and her mom just sighed.

"Good" she replied and then walked away.

"God, Abel is one spoiled kid" Cherry chuckled at the way Gemma was making everything absolutely perfect for his birthday.

"Yup, just wait until it's Conner's birthday, we'll have to go through this all over again" Danni grinned. Cherry and Donna laughed before they went off to make sure nothing was out of place or Gemma would kill them.

"Hey baby" Juice said as he came up behind her. They were outside and around the side a little from the main entrance.

"Hey" she replied as she turned in his arms.

"Gemma finally accepted that everything was perfect?" he asked her grinning and she chuckled.

"Yeah…or at least I hope so" she laughed and he just stared at her smiling.

"Good, you've been stolen from me all day" he said "It's not fair" he complained and even pouted the slightest bit and she grinned.

"Aw, poor baby" she cooed before she leaned up and sucked his pouted lip into her mouth nipping it a little.

Juice wasted no time in pressing her closer to him and initiating a proper kiss. His left hand cupped the back of her head and tilted it so he could delve his tongue into her mouth real deep and a moan came from the back of her throat. He backed her against the brick wall still kissing the hell outta her before his hands started to roam and she bit his lip sharply making him groan before she was kissing him again. As he stepped closer still and their bodies pressed against each other fully Juice moved his hands from her ass to grab her face as he kissed her harder but Danni did the opposite by moving her hands from his neck down to his back pockets and unashamedly pressing him closer.

He trailed kisses down her neck to give them both a chance to breath as her hands moved up the back of his shirt dragging her nails against his skin causing a groan to erupt from Juice and he sucked harder on her neck before his mouth was on hers again. Juice grabbed the back of her thighs underneath her blue summer dress and he lifted her easily into his arms. They were really getting into it when they heard Gemma yell "They're here!" and Danni pulled back with a sigh as Juice groaned and leaned his head against hers.

"Come on baby, we need to" she said with a soft smiled stroking his cheek.

"I know" he said pouting again and she kissed him quickly but pulled back as he tried to deepen it again "Ok, ok, let's go babe" he said grinning and she rolled her eyes with a small laugh.

When they got to the entrance again they saw Abel throw the car door open and run for them. It looked kind of like he was excited until they looked closer. He looked upset and when Jax and Tara got out of the car with Connor it was clear Tara had been crying and Jax was half sad half furious.

"Auntie Danni!" Abel yelled and threw himself at her. She bent to his level and hugged him tight when she saw his tears.

"Hey, hey, baby boy what's with the tears?" she asked him gently.

"Mom…momma not…not my momma…" he cried into her neck and Danni froze looking up at Tara again. Only a few seconds later and another car pulled up and out stepped Wendy.

"Oh fuck no" Danni muttered furiously wanting nothing more than to knock the smirk right off of her face. She guessed Tara would do it herself if she wasn't so upset. Juice put a hand on her shoulder in both comfort and restraint and she took a deep breath. She pulled back a little and looked at Abel, he looked so sad and lost that her heart broke for him. Gemma had a hand on her heart not really knowing what to do right now but they all looked pretty pissed at Wendy.

"Come with me?" she asked Abel softly and he sniffed nodding to her so she lifted him up. She looked over at Tara and Jax who were watching her and they both nodded to her giving her permission to try and fix this for them.

She sat them both on a bench far away from everyone else but they could still see them. Abel had stopped crying but he still looked extremely upset and Danni can honestly say she never wanted to kill Wendy more not even for all the shit she'd done before. The look on his face was enough for Danni to kill the bitch with her bare hands.

"Honey…what did Wendy tell you?" she asked him.

He sniffed again before he spoke "Sh…she said that momma wasn't my real mom…momma but she was and that she was meant to be with daddy not momma" he stuttered.

Danni took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down and stop her from marching over to Wendy fight the fuck now "Abel?" she questioned and the little boy looked up at her "Do you trust me?" she asked him.

He nodded his head "Yes auntie Danni" he said quietly.

"And you know I'd never lie to you?" she asked him and he nodded again "Ok, then I need you to listen to what I say alright? I'm going to tell you the truth about all of this" she said and he turned to her more nodding again.

"You're momma and daddy were in love when they were teenagers but your momma left for a while. While she was gone your daddy got married to Wendy and she got pregnant…there was a baby in her stomach" she clarified for him and his confusion turned to understanding "Your daddy didn't love Wendy though so they broke up but were still going to have the baby…that baby was you Abel" she said and his eyes widened "Let me explain ok?" she asked and he nodded quietly.

"Wendy didn't take care of herself and everything she did affected you because you were in her tummy. She took drugs…things that are bad for you even though she knew that it could harm you. You were born too early baby boy, because of what she did to herself you came into the world a little earlier than planned but your momma had come home and she saved your life" she continued and Abel's little eyes widened again "Your momma nursed you back health, she looked after you every day while you were in the hospital…but Wendy she didn't want to be a momma, she signed some papers to say that she wasn't your momma anymore" she paused letting him get his head around that. This was way to fucking much for a 4 year old. Wendy the fucking bitch…

"When Wendy went away your daddy and momma got back together because they still loved each other. And your momma…she loved you the second she saw you even though you didn't come from her tummy. So, eventually your momma adopted you…she signed papers to say she wanted to be your momma and now she is. Wendy is not meant to be with your daddy Abel; your parents are very much in love. They're married and they have two children that they love with everything they have, baby I promise you. Everyone here with the exception of Wendy is your family and we always will be" she explained to him.

"But…if momma didn't have me in her tummy then how can she be my momma?" he asked curiously tilting his head.

Danni sighed "Well…your uncle Tig and uncle Juice and uncle Chibs…all of them, you think of them as family don't you?" she asked him and he nodded straight away "Ok, well they're not all blood related but they're still family. They're your uncles because they love you and they want to be your family. It's the same for your momma darlin'; she didn't give birth to you but she is your momma. She's the one that baths you, she feeds you, she teaches you, she helps you…she loves you and that makes her your momma" she told him.

"So Wendy didn't want to be my mom?" he asked and Danni nodded hesitantly "But my momma wanted me even though I wasn't in her tummy?" he asked and Danni nodded again and Abel grinned.

"So blood doesn't make you family, it's if they act like it?" he asked her and she chuckled at the intelligence of the 4 year old.

"Yeah baby, that's exactly it" she nodded.

"I want my momma to be my momma" he said nodding fiercely.

"And she wants to be your momma too" she replied running her hand through his hair.

Abel grinned toothily up at his auntie "Thank you auntie Danni…I...I think I get it now" he said nodding "I love you" he said hugging her tightly.

She smiled at him and hugged him back "I love you too kid" she replied and he hopped down off of the bench and ran again towards everyone else but this time with a smile on his face. He ran straight to Tara and dived into her open arms, you could practically see the relief rolling off of her. Everyone was smiling at Danni and looking at her in amazement as she solved their problems yet again but she was too busy smiling at the small family to notice…until she saw Wendy trying to sneak away.

Danni took long strides towards Wendy's car which Wendy was skittering towards. As Wendy opened her car door Danni reached her and slammed it shut again stopping her from leaving. Wendy turned towards her in a fright and then looked at her with wide eyes as Danni silently fumed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Danni asked through gritted teeth.

"He's my son, I have every right to say that to him if…" she started but Danni slammed her hand against the door by Wendy's head in anger.

"You have no fucking right to do anything concerning my nephew. You gave up your rights Wendy. I fucking warned you to back off" she snapped at the other woman.

Wendy licked her lips and tried to look indifferent by scoffing "We're done here" she said and opened her door again which Danni slammed shut again. They were now both standing face to face with their left sides to the car and their right sides to the club who were watching it play out.

"No, if you keep pulling this shit then I'd say we're just gettin' started" she spat at her.

"Danni I didn't mean…" Wendy tried again.

"Don't!" Danni hissed "Don't fucking lie to me Wendy. Not only did you tell him that but you did it on his birthday…his fucking birthday! Did you even know it was his birthday? You're his "mom" right?" she asked condescendingly "You should know when his birthday is" she said.

"I…I didn't think…I mean…" Wendy stuttered.

Danni shook her head "You didn't fucking remember did you?" she asked and Wendy looked away "You are nothing to Abel. You are nothing to me. You are nothing to Jax. You are nothing to anyone here do you understand? I told you to stay away from my family Wendy and I meant it" she seethed at her.

Then Danni leaned in real close "If you ever come at me or Jax or anyone here through Abel again…I will kill you!" she hissed at Wendy who flinched at her tone and the look in her eyes. She knew that Danni would do it too. Nobody fucked with her family or anyone she loved and got away with it.

"Are we fucking clear? You stay away from Abel" she stated and Wendy finally met her eyes again before immediately looking away and nodding.

"Auntie Danni! Come on! I want to look at the presents!" Abel shouted in excitement pulling his mom and dad towards the entrance but looking back at her.

Danni took a deep breath and dropped her hand from the door and stepping back. She turned to Abel and smiled "Sure darlin' I'm coming" she said and he clapped before shooting inside. Danni glanced back at the still frozen in fear Wendy before she walked towards her family and Juice wrapped an arm around her waist while her mom squeezed her hand gently and they entered the clubhouse not looking at Wendy again.

"Can I open them now?" Abel asked his momma and she chuckled.

"You need to wait a while" she said smiling and he sighed remembering that he had to wait the year before too. But then he ran off to the bouncy castle that Gemma had gotten for a few hours.

Danni saw Tara let out a huge sigh and she patted Juice on the chest before walking over to her friend and sitting down next to her. Tara looked at her and gave a small smile as she grasped her hand and gave a small squeeze.

"Thanks Danni. I would've killed the bitch myself I was just so worried and upset" Tara said shaking her head.

Danni shrugged "Nah its ok, I don't mind…really" she grinned and Tara laughed.

"Yeah, I'd bet you'd take any opportunity to hit her" she said and Danni just smirked not commenting "Thank you for explaining it to him though. I didn't even know where to start…" Tara sighed.

Danni shook her head "It's really ok Tara. He knows now and he's accepted it…you know he still loves you right?" she asked and Tara nodded.

"Yeah I know…it was just a shock for him. As soon as you finished talking to him and he ran at me he told me he was sorry and that he loved me. I'm just glad that he's ok with it" she said and Danni nodded.

"Yeah…you might need to explain it again in a few years just to make sure he really understood" she said.

"I know, I will but hopefully he'll have the same reaction" Tara said but she looked a little worried.

"I know he will. He's a smart kid Tara. He loves you and he knows the basics so it'll be fine. Don't worry about it" Danni said patting her hand and then getting up as the other woman smiled at her.

Jax squeezed his sister's arm as he passed her in a silent thank you and she just smiled at him as she walked back over to Juice who immediately wrapped her in his arms again. He pressed a kiss to her jaw as Gemma walked towards them with Clay stopping in front of them.

"We gotta do something about Wendy" Gemma said and Danni sighed.

"I dunno what to do" she replied and Clay sighed this time.

"Maybe she's taken the hint this time…I really thought you'd kill here out there baby" Clay said to his daughter.

"I restrained myself only because Abel was out there" Danni said huffing and Juice tightened his grip on her.

"She's not taken the hint…I don't think she will unless we do something" Gemma said shaking her head.

"What did you have in mind?" Clay asked his wife.

She shrugged and Danni sighed "She's not…physically hurt anyone but…"she started.

"Dove, she hurt you remember?" she asked "You let it go when it's you, you always do you only ever react when it involves someone you love" she continued and Danni sighed again "Look, she almost got you killed, got you put away, tore you and Jax apart, almost killed Abel, tried to ruin Jax and Tara and then pulled this shit today. She's progressing and I'm not gonna let her hurt someone" Gemma said strongly.

"We only ever see her when she comes over here though" Juice commented from behind Danni.

"We'll just need to wait and see what happens" Clay added.

"Fine" Gemma sighed "But she does one more thing and…" Gemma started but Danni didn't want her mom getting into any more trouble than she already had.

"I'll take care of it" Danni interrupted "We don't need you killing her and ending up on the run again" Danni said and her mother rolled her eyes.

Gemma made to say something but Abel shouted "Cake!" and they looked around to see Jax walk in with a big birthday cake that the girls made. They sang happy birthday to him which made Danni chuckled a little at the big bad bikers singing.

"Make a wish" Tara encouraged him and he closed his eyes tight before he blew out the candles and they clapped.

"I wished for…" he tried but Danni covered his mouth with her hand.

"Dude, you can't tell us your wish! If you tell it won't come true!" she exclaimed acting like a kid herself.

"Oh right, ok" he grinned shrugging sheepishly.

Danni turned to her brother and sister-in-law "Do you teach him nothing?" she asked shaking her head.

"Shut up Danni, you're suck a kid" Jax laughed and she stuck her tongue out "Way to prove your an adult" he said.

"For your information big brother, I stuck my tongue out maturely ok? There's a difference" she said and he just shook his head in amusement and bemusement.

"Presents?" Abel asked.

"Presents" Jax and Tara said together.

"Presents!" Abel cheered and ran at the birthday presents and Kenny and Ellie got cake from their parents.

There was a knock at the door as Abel ripped open a present from Gemma and Clay. Two seconds later Bobby came back into the room followed by Agent Sanders and Danni sighed heavily. Bobby said something to him, probably told him to wait there, and then made his way over to Danni.

"He says he has reason to take you in again" he told her.

"What the fuck for now?" Juice asked angrily.

"Don't know, sorry" Bobby apologised.

"No its ok, not your fault" she said and then Abel ran at her.

"Look! Look auntie Danni, I got a remote control car!" he said excitedly.

She squatted down to his height "That's cool dude, I might steal it sometime" she said and he pouted a little making her laugh "Kidding kid. Listen…I have to go just now" she said and his face fell.

"Why?" he asked upset and Danni wanted to punch Agent Sander's face in then and there.

"I have to go sort something out…it's really important baby boy, I'm sorry" she said and he sighed a little.

"Its ok" he said quietly and she hugged him tightly.

"Hey" she said tilting his head up "See that big present over there?" she asked and he looked his face lighting up.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"That's from me and uncle Juice. Happy birthday baby" she said and he squealed happily running over to it.

Danni stood back up and shook her head at her parents who looked like they wanted to kill Agent Sanders. Then she nodded to Jax and Tara "Sorry" she said and they shook their heads at her with a glare to the Agent. She leaned up and kissed Juice quickly "Stay calm baby" she said "Love you" he kissed her again "Love you more" he said and she smiled a little before walking over to agent Sanders.

"Hands behind your back Danielle" he said smirking again and she looked over at Abel making sure he was occupied and wouldn't see her being arrested before she turned around and let him cuff her.

The drive was silent until Danni saw that he wasn't taking her to the station but was heading further and further away from it. "Where are you taking me?" she asked him.

He smiled almost lovingly at her in the mirror "You know I admire you Danielle" he started "You're a very beautiful woman, you can clearly take care of yourself, you didn't take your fiancé's shit, your good with kids, your loyal…there's nothing about you that someone couldn't love" he said and she got a little nervous. It was like a switch was flicked and suddenly he seemed like a creepy guy rather than someone trying to lock her up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked him kind of unsure if she wanted to know.

"It means that I've been looking into your life and trying to put you behind bars but…along the way I realised that even I couldn't not love you Danielle. And now that I realised that I love you…we can be together" he explained as though it were the most normal thing in the world.

Danni panicked a little now. Great, he's not a normal cop. He's a creepy stalker, delusional cop.

Oh shit…

**What do ya think?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, sorry for the long wait but I've just finished school and now I'm FREE! Ok, now I got that outta my system, I was reading the reviews and I had to agree with vilis91 I have been giving them an awfully hard time haven't I? I feel a little bad now :L So after this chapter I'm going to try on work on a more low key chapter, just a day in the life of Danni and Juice. Ok? Great.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own the sons of anarchy but like many I wish I did. I do however own the character Danni! And the other characters that you don't recognise.**

**Right, on with it…**

Chapter 17

After Abel had opened all of his presents Juice had gone down to the station to wait for Danni's release or news if she'd be held for something. When he asked for her however no one seemed to know what the hell he was talking about. Danni wasn't at the station and neither was Agent Sanders.

They had all tried calling her but there was no answer and no one at the station knew where Agent Sanders had disappeared too. As you can imagine they were pretty pissed off. Everyone stayed at the clubhouse that night out of worry and fear but when they hadn't heard anything by the next day Juice was about ready to lose his mind.

"What the fuck are we gonna do?" he asked as he paced.

Clay sighed and tried to keep his own anger at bay for the moment "We need to figure out where to start before we go looking" he replied.

"Can't you try and locate Danni's phone?" Jax asked Juice anxiously.

"Fuck!" he cursed at his stupidity "Yeah, I can try that" he said and grabbed his laptop straight away. He tapped away on his laptop for a few minutes before he sighed in frustration and anger shaking his head at the others "Nah can't locate it" he said and that seemed to bring them all down even more.

"Why would he take her away though?" Half-Sack asked.

Chibs shrugged "Maybe he wants to get answers from her without the cop's involvement" he suggested.

Tig looked around and then spoke "He cuffed her before they left didn't he?" he asked not quite remembering.

"Yeah, so she can't fight back real good right now" Opie ran a hand over his face.

Gemma had been silent so far trying not to think of losing another child. They all needed Danni and they couldn't lose her…some of them wouldn't survive that. She, Jax, Clay…Juice…all of them needed her more than she realised, without her they would have fallen apart years ago. She thought about all of Danni's interactions with Agent Sanders and what was said while trying to figure something out.

"He kept saying how impressed he was with her. How capable she was, how great she was. He's been digging through her life, getting to know her" Gemma mumbled mostly to herself but the others heard as Tara gasped.

She had been there and done that "What is it's like my Kohn situation?" she asked fearfully as Jax gripped her hand also fearing that this was the same situation.

"Oh shit" Bobby cursed.

"That's why he was more interested in her than the rest of us as suspects" Piney said.

"He's obsessed" Clay said quietly clenching his fist.

After a few moments Donna said "Can't you do something to Sander's phone?"

Juice shook his head that was in his hands "Don't know anything about his phone" was all he said.

"What about doing something else to Danni's phone?" Cherry asked almost desperately.

Juice shook his head again in despair before he shot up and grabbed his laptop again "If I can hack in and connect to her phone then I can command it to call her speed dial 1...that's me" he said hopefully and they all basically held their fucking breaths. After a few minutes Juice's phone started ringing, caller id showed that it was Danni.

"Put it on loud speaker man" Jax said and Juice nodded answering and putting it on loud speaker but no one spoke in case Sanders was nearby.

OoOoOoO

Danni groaned as she got her bearings and tried not to get nauseas at the throbbing pain in her head. After they had driven for a while Sanders had hit her over the head with his gun knocking her out in the backseat so that she couldn't see where they were. As she looked around she was in an empty room that had no carpet, nothing on the walls and only a single bed, chair and table. There was a single small square window too high up for her to see out of from her position cuffed to the bed. Her bag, phone and keys were sitting on the lone table but there was no way she could get to them.

"Good you're awake" came a voice to her left so she turned her head and saw Sanders walk into the room "I was beginning to worry" he said.

"Sanders what are you doing?" she asked him in confusion to his plan in all of this.

"Call me Jason" he said…well, ordered "And I plan to make you realise that we're meant to be together" he added.

"Where are we?" she asked him opting to not antagonise him just yet.

"That's not important Danielle. What's important is that we're together now" he replied taking his jacket off.

"How long are you planning on keeping me here?" she questioned.

He shrugged "A few days give or take. Then we'll move again" he said "Can't have those bikers finding us now can we" he said shaking his head.

"What about your job? The people you work with will realise that you're gone eventually" she tried.

He smiled at her "Always so considerate" he said lovingly at her "Don't worry Danielle, they won't find us" he said confidently.

"How can you be sure?" she asked and he suddenly slapped her across the face. She froze from the sheer shock of it, she had not been expecting it but she will from now on.

"Don't question me!" he hissed then he softened "I'm sorry Danielle…see what you make me do?" he stroked her cheek and she fought not to cringe.

"I don't understand why we're here" she said carefully and he sighed again sitting on the only chair in the room.

"Danielle, this time together is going to make you realise that you love me too. If I have to be a little more forceful to get you to be obedient then so be it. Once you've accepted it then we'll consummate our love and then get married. If in a few days your still fighting me I suppose I'll just have to make you do these things and show you how much I love you" he said and a slight tinge of fear crept through her.

Make me?

OoOoOoO

Juice had to sit the phone down when he heard Sanders slap Danni so that he didn't crush it and they all had to basically grind their teeth to keep from making noise. As the conversation drew on they got more and more furious. Make her? Fuck no. But he said a few days and that didn't give them very long to find her.

It was silent for a few moments on the other side of the line, Danni probably trying not to show her emotions before she spoke again "And if someone comes after us?" she asked.

"No one will find us Danielle, I already told you that. Not the cops and not your precious bikers" he spat "I had to intervene yesterday when I did. Before that boy's party I saw that biker of yours all over you…it was disgusting! How dare he touch you? You are mine Danielle!" he yelled at her before he paused "I saw you reciprocate Danielle…I'm extremely disappointed in you" he continued.

Juice was gripping his seat by now and most of the guys had stepped away from things they could break just in case they lost their tempers.

"I thought you'd know better Danielle. You've been acting like a slut! Whoring around with Juice" he sneered the name "You are mine, do you understand?" he screeched at her before taking a breath and crouching to her level brushing her hair away gently "You know that don't you? That you're mine?" he asked her quietly.

They knew immediately that Danni wasn't going to play his game. They knew that she knew that either way she was going to be beaten so she wasn't going to make it fucking easy for the bastard. Sure it'd be worse for her but she didn't give a shit.

Danni looked up at Sanders and whispered "I'm not yours…I'll never be yours" and just to piss him off she added "I am and always will be Juice's"

They heard a loud crack signalling another slap but this time is sounded like a punch accompanied it and again they fought their instincts to yell curses at the bastard.

"I will make you mine Danielle! You are mine! Don't you dare defy me again! Do you understand?" he screamed at her.

"Go. To. Hell." She spoke slowly and individually and got a punch to the ribs and a back hand to the cheek for it.

"You'll see it my way eventually Danielle. I'll make sure of it" he said.

They heard the sound of footsteps and then a door opened and closed. Danni's sigh came through the phone and they were sure she was alone so Clay nodded to Juice and he spoke into the phone hoping she'd hear him even if it wasn't on speaker phone.

"Danni?" he asked into the phone and was met by silence "Danni baby?" again silence came though the phone "Danni?" he asked louder than the last time.

"What the fuck?" Danni mumbled looking at her phone.

"Babe, can you hear me?" Juice asked her through the phone.

"Juice?" she asked half in confusion half in complete relief.

A simultaneous sigh of relief went around the room "Yeah baby, we're all here" he assured her and then asked "Do you know where you are Danni?"

"Jesus Christ" she sighed in relief and fear since they must have heard everything "Em…no I don't know where I am. He knocked me out before we got here and there's only one window in the room but it's too high up to see from my position…I'm cuffed to the bed so I can't get up and look out" she informed them.

They were disappointed and even more worried but they kept it to themselves "Ok, alright, babe what happened when you left?" Juice asked her trying to at least sound calm.

She knew him better than that and knew he was far from calm but she didn't comment so as to not make it worse "He's insane. It was a while and I realised that we weren't going to the station so I asked him and he started going on about admiring me and that he couldn't help but love me after looking through my life…fuck knows why it ain't exactly a fairy tale. Now he wants us to be together…he's creepy and delusional…and he has a gun" she rambled before stopping as she unintentionally worried them more.

Juice looked up at the others not knowing what to do or say now. Clay put a hand on his shoulder and spoke into the phone "Ok baby listen. We're gonna go out and hunt around for some information Ok? You hang tight for us yeah?" he asked her.

Danni took a deep breath. She didn't want to scare them anymore than necessary so she replied calmly "Yeah dad, ok"

"Someone's gonna be on the line the whole time Danni alright? It won't always be us all but someone will be here listening ok?" Jax asked his sister before clearing the lump that had started forming. He would not lose his sister, it just wasn't an option.

"Yeah ok Jax, go do what you gotta do" she replied voice clear of tremors or anything else.

Juice handed the phone to Gemma as the guys geared up and he said "We're heading out now Danni. We're never far baby and we're coming for you alright? I love you" he said as he got ready to leave.

"Yeah baby I got it. Love you too" she replied strongly trying to ignore the pain in her head and ribs.

The guys nodded to the women and then they were out the door looking for something, anything to help them right now.

"Hey dove, you holding up ok?" Gemma asked her daughter.

Danni held back her tears "Yeah mom, you know me. I'll be fine, not gonna let the bastard win" she said with a clear voice.

"We'll find you Danni, don't you worry" Tara said softly.

"Yeah I know, I can't wait to see Sanders face when you do" she said.

OoOoOoO

Two days later they weren't any closer to finding out where Sanders had taken her. No one knew a god damn thing and Sanders wasn't giving anything away to Danni when she asked questions. Juice had broken earlier that day and punched his hand through a car window. Gemma had cried a little trying not to show it and not give up hope while Jax and Clay tried to comfort her passed their own grief. They were all working round the clock to find something but nothing ever came up.

Sanders had been more physical with Danni and kept repeating that she was his over and over. They knew by now she would be black and blue all over by the amount of times they heard her get hit and there wasn't a god damn thing they could do about it. Danni had become less and less mouthy towards Sanders like she was beginning to lack the energy or something and that worried them more.

All the guys were out again looking for anything while the girls were with the kids in another room at the clubhouse so Gemma asked her daughter "How are you really doing dove?"

There was a long pause on the other end of the line. Danni was lying on the bed bleeding from her neck and head, throbbing all over and she couldn't stop anymore "Who's in the room?" she asked.

"It's just me baby" she replied and waited. There was about two minutes before Danni spoke.

"I…I can't mom…I'm tired, thirsty, hungry…I'm in sooo much pain. I think I'm starting to go numb and it's only been three days. All of me is throbbing, I'm bleeding, I'm dirty…it's been a few days mom. He said a few days and he'd…I can't" she mumbled.

Gemma put her hand over her mouth before taking a breath and speaking "I can't imagine what you're going through right now dove. I…I wish I was there…"

"No" Danni interrupted "I don't wish that. If you were here you'd be hurt to and that…I wouldn't be able to handle that" she said and then she paused and sighed heavily "But I can't anymore mom. I know that the guys have tried sooo hard to find me and I love them so much for that but…they can't find anything and I can't get out of these god damn cuffs. I don't know what I'm supposed to do" she confided.

"Baby the only thing I can say is try and keep fighting. I know it's not much and I know it's hard but…right now it's all we have" she said softly to her daughter.

Danni had silent tears running down her cheeks but she didn't let her mom know that she was beginning to break like that "Yeah, I'll fight, don't worry" she said composing herself.

Gemma had failed to notice that everyone had entered the room as she waited for Danni's response after saying she was the only one in the room. But when she realised she didn't tell Danni instead they made it seem like they only just arrived.

Juice was about to say something when they heard the door open on the other end of the line again and he shut his mouth to wait for what would happen.

"Danielle, I have to say I'm disappointed. I thought you would have come around by now" Sanders said "Am I not being forceful enough?" he asked and hit her on the face again "Well, no matter. Like I said it's been a few days so I'm going to have to start making you obey me" he said.

They all shared panicked looks with each other. No, no, no, this wasn't happening. They had to do something, but they had no fucking idea where to start.

"I'll be leaving for a few hours and when I get back we'll start ok? It'll be painful but I'll have to be forceful and probably get you to a numb state so that you won't fight us and then we'll consummate our love" he told her and she sat silently not sparing him a glance.

"Look at me when I talk to you!" he demanded and jerked her face around.

"Fuck you" she said in a tired voice but it got the point across. He smacked her on her already sore cheek and leaned in close to her so Danni head butted him hard making him stumble back into the table. She was trying to show her family that she hadn't lost her fight even though she knew it wouldn't be long until she did. Sanders stood again with a cut on his head and a burst lip and punched her again.

"Yes, we'll definitely start as soon as I get back" he confirmed and then marched from the room. As soon as Danni heard the sound of his car leaving she yanked and pulled at the cuffs causing her already sore wrists to bleed even more. She stopped after a few minutes and sighed before she spotted a nail sticking out of the wooden bed ever so slightly. She couldn't pull it out but she started to use her fingers to pull at the wood around the nail making her fingers bleed badly. It was an extremely slow process.

"Danni babe? What are you doing?" Juice asked her.

"Trying to get the hell outta these cuffs while he's gone" she replied.

"How?" Chibs asked her.

"I'm trying to dig a nail out of the wood" she informed them as she worked.

"Ouch" Tig mumbled thinking of her fingers.

"Yeah" she muttered and then they were all quiet as she worked. It was two hours later that she finally managed to get a good grip on the nail and as she pulled more of her skin was ripped at and bloodied but she kept on pulling until she got it out "Yes!" she cheered.

"You get it?" Half-Sack as they all surrounded the phone again from where they had been scattered around the room.

"Yeah…give me a minute" she said and they waited in silence. A few minutes later she got the cuffs unlocked and breathed a sigh of relief "Got em'" she said.

"Good girl, can you get to the window now?" Piney asked her. After some fumbling and a chair being dragged across the floor she spoke.

"Erm…I see trees, lots and lots of trees" she said sighing at the uselessness of it all "Is that…I think I see a really bright pink light" she said in confusion.

"A bright pink light?" Bobby asked frowning.

"Yeah…really far in the distance" she added.

"Oh! The pink ladies club. Their sign is pink and it's near the edge of town where there are lots of trees" Cherry piped up with a shrug as if to say she wasn't sure.

"Right, we'll check it out" Clay said.

"I ain't staying in here. I'm getting out right now" Danni informed them and she picked up her phone making her way through the cabin towards the front door "Whoa" she muttered as she got dizzy.

"What? Are you ok?" Jax asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just got a bit dizzy" she replied.

"We're on our way baby, we'll be there as soon as" Juice said as the guys pilled out.

"Alright" she said warily as she began to venture into the trees.

OoOoOoO

Danni had been wandering for a few minutes trying to move towards the bright pink light that she saw but it was difficult with the trees often obscuring the light. She was just trying to find the got damn road but it seemed impossible and she was slowing down as her wounds and tiredness weighed down on her.

"How you doing dove?" Gemma asked.

"Feel like I'll collapse any minute" she mumbled like it took too much energy to talk. Her phone was in the pocket of her dress so she didn't have to carry it while wandering through the fucking trees.

"Hang tight Danni" Tara said.

"Yeah, they're almost there I'm sure" Donna added.

Danni hadn't heard Sander's car but she sure as hell heard the cabin door slam shut as he yelled "DANIELLE!" and she froze for a moment before continuing.

"Fuck, is he back?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah" she said but she was too tired to move any faster than she already was though she could hear him catching up to her easily "He's gonna catch me" she stated tiredly.

There was silence for a moment "It'll be ok baby, the guys are on their way…it'll be ok" she repeated probably for herself.

"Danielle!" Sanders shouted again but he didn't need to. She would have heard him at his normal voice he was so close.

A hand grabbed her suddenly "There you are! How dare you leave the house! How did you get out of your cuffs!" he shouted at her all at once as he dragged her back. She stumbled and fell the whole way back as he pulled her along and she hated that she was so weak now that she couldn't even fight him.

When they exited the trees Sanders pushed her into the cabin first following close behind and she fell to her knees as her pain caught up to her. She wasn't going to stay on her knees for this asshole so she sucked it up and forced herself to stand up again "Still stubborn and disobedient I see" he said in disappointment "Let's get started on that shall we?" he said pulling his gun.

As he pressed the gun to her head and ripped the bottom of her dress so there was a large slit up her thigh the backdoor got broken down and in walked most of her guys "Don't come closer or I'll shoot" Sanders said pressing the gun harder into her head and they stopped a few feet from them "You told them where you were!" he shouted.

"Yeah" she replied "First chance I got"

"Put the gun down" Clay said to him still aiming his own gun but afraid to accidentally hit his daughter.

"Or what you'll shoot me?" he taunted them.

"You hurt her once more and yeah" Jax snapped taking in the sight of his baby sister. There wasn't a patch of skin unharmed.

"You can't hurt me without possibly hurting her" he said bringing her further in front of him

They were all itching to take this fucker down even more so since they saw the state of Danni but they couldn't hurt her. They all started to lower their guns and Danni was a little surprised at whatever tactic they were using here but then she thought where's Juice?

She heard the click of another gun and then "I can" Sanders was on the ground Juice having hit him on the head. Killing him was too easy, let him off. As Danni swayed Juice immediately wrapped her in his arms and she clung to him tightly.

"You got Greg. We got this…take care of her" Clay said nodding to Juice and he nodded easily. He desperately wanted to kill Sanders but Danni was more important.

"Everyone ok?" Gemma asked.

"Yeah baby, Juice is bringing our girl home now" Clay said before Juice lifted Danni and carried her outside as she buried her face in his neck.

"It was him! I knew it was one of you who killed Greg!" Sanders yelled.

"Yeah, but you'll never get the chance to tell anyone" Jax said punching him in the face.

"Jesus baby, let me see you" Juice said after turning off her phone and setting her on his bike. He took her face in his hands and his face contorted in pain as he took in her many wounds. He checked her over thoroughly and found nothing that should be lasting damage but he was still worried about her emotionally "Babe…how…I mean this was terrifying…are you…" he struggled.

"Baby" she interrupted tiredly "I'm not ok, I know that. But I will be because I ain't denying it this time. I'll be fine I promise" she soothed and he sighed in relief.

"I love you so god damn much" he said softly leaning his head against her.

"Hm, love you too" she said quietly before he kissed her long, soft and lovingly before pulling back.

"Let's get you home" he whispered and set her more comfortably on the bike in front of him so he could keep her up if need be.


End file.
